A High School Play Spirits of the Past
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: Cagalli and Athrun share the same feeling for eachother but are afraid of wrecking their close freindship but uknown them a High School play with Mysteries to is involving them may have the power to bring both what they want and that maybe Love
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one I have reposted this story because I had posted the wrong version. I am really really sorry (Bows to Apologises)

Well here is the actual version of my 5th fanfiction this was originally going to be an oneshot. But then I thought I post it in chapters instead, however this is going to be three or four-chapter story.

I am really sorry about the grammar because I suck at stuff like that and no matter how much I read through the story there always seem to be some problems.

I know I am writing two other stories too but I couldn't resist and I will make sure I will complete all my stories.

PLEASE REVIEW AFTER ENJOY

Disclaimers I do not own Gundam Seed and Seed destiny but I wish I did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A High School Play Spirits of the Past

Chapter One

A 16-year-old girl with golden hair and eyes named Cagalli Hibbiki was sat down near her school desk with her note pad opened.

She was writing up ideas for a play for next lesson. Which was English, has her teacher Miss Murrue La Flaga wanted the whole class.

To come up with an idea for a class play to brighten up their classes and make the more exciting and fun and also bring out something for the whole school to enjoy.

And which class would be better to do then the class then her favourite English class students. Since most of the student in the class enjoy a challenge and to them this play that they would be creating will be a challenge

Which ended making most of the class excited except for Cagalli of course. Why because she liked acting she didn't mind the creating bit, but then it was a challenge and she loves a challenge meaning she could never back down from one

Cagalli had gotten her idea from a book she loved to read, it was said to be a true story but people would never know since it was set in the time where there where knights since the person who had told the story had been dead for centuries.

The person also had written it on a scroll, so that in the near future it was heard, about and retold for many years about the two lovers who died and could never be together.

Because of the knight's father who had hatred for Naturals. That the princess was while he and his son was co, ordinaters.

The Knight father had blamed the death of his wife on the naturals.

The knight father who was the leader one land, while the princess father was the leader of land that believe that both natural and co ordinaters could live in peace together.

The princess father did not mind the fact that his daughter was in love the knight,

But the knight's father didn't not like the fact that his son was in love with a natural.

But then it never stop both the princess and knight seeing each other, at the same time keeping it a secret from their families and only telling a few close friends

But in the end the knight father found out and ordered his men to go after and to kill the princess. Not knowing that one of his own men, who was a close and loyal friend to the Knight and he also new about the couple?

Once heard the friend want to warn the knight. Once the knight heard he want to the princess home to warn her father along with her, and to also bring his love to somewhere safe.

But has they rode out of the castle they where ambushed by his father men. Has he was an excellent fighter he was able to defend and fight back winning the battle.

After the battle they manage to get away but has the princess watch her knight fight and talk with his comrades. I

This made her feel like it was her fault that he was betraying his own father.

Has they manage to get away they manage to find a small cottage to live in they manage to keep safe and live together for a few months.

Until his father found Him and His love and asked the knight to kill his own love or he would do it him self but the knight could not do such thing.

In the end the knight father drove a sword into his love, this cause the Knight to engage in battle with his father.

In the end the Knight father drove the sword into him, wounding him badly and the knight died. When the Knight father saw what he had done to his son he cried for the first time in many years since his wife died.

The death of his son had sparked something in him and from then on he change his mind toward Naturals, and told them his people and princess father and people.

In the end the story brought peace for both side has the story made a big impact on the people due to love that the two lovers had for each other.

Even though one was a Natural and the other was a co ordinater but in the end all the two lovers ever wanted to be together forever but they never did.

But for many years know it was said that If to people had passed on to next life. That wanted to be with each other more than anything, it said that they could still be together somehow.

Has she finished he last sentence on the pad, her twin brother Kira walk in the class with a big smile?

"Hey Sis." greeted a very Happy Kira

Cagalli turn around to face her twin and gave a small smile, after she finished writing her sentence in the note pad.

"I take it you told her then?" Cagalli suddenly said to her brother an even wider smile on face. For past two years Kira has had a secret crush on her best friend Lacus Clyne.

But he was unable to tell her how he felt for her, due to the fact that she was engaged to his best friend Athrun Zala due to had been arrange by their parents.

But just days ago both of them broke of the engagements, and just moment ago Kira told Lacus how he felt, and by the look on Kira Face it want well more then well it want amazingly.

Kira nodded to his sister earlier sentence, which made Cagall jump from her seat giving Kira a great big sisterly hug.

"I am so Happy for you Kira." Cagalli said releasing her twin from her hug.

"So what happen?" Cagalli asked wanting to know, but before Kira could speak Lacus had walk in with a big smile on her face too.

"Hey Cagalli." Lacus greeted with the smile still present her face. Has she walked in she want to where Kira was stood and Kira in return took her hand into his.

"Hey Lacus I really happy for the both of you." Cagalli greeted back while smiling at the both of them.

Cagalli then sat back in her seat, Kira and Lacus and followed suit and sat down on their seats which by the way where next to each other.

Just has the three sat down another four people walk in with smile on their faces?

"Hey everyone." said the four has they walk in and sat in their seats, but then Athrun blushed when he saw Cagalli.

"Hi ya Athrun, Mia, Milly and Dearaka." said both Kira and Lacus.

Cagalli had just sat down and was reading the said book, but was nudge by her brother Kira " Cagalli." He said.

Cagalli stopped reading and looked at her brother then the four people that had walk in the room Noticing Meer Campbell was leeched on Athrun Arm.

"Oh hey Milly, Dearka, Zala and Campbell" she said with a smile glaring at Meer and Athrun. She has a very good reason for glaring at Athrun, which will explain later in the story

All four of them walk over and then sat in their seats, Milly and Dearka was sat next to each other of course since they where a couple.

Athrun was sat next to Cagalli, Both Cagalli and Athrun have always been very close friends.

But unknown to them both, that they both actually have deeper feeling for each other.

But both of them where scared that if one of them admit their feeling then the other wont return the feeling. There was also the fact that Athrun was engaged to Lacus at the time. But Athrun and Lacus where never in love they both felt it was a sibling love.

So both Lacus and Athrun talk to their parents, and broke off the engagement. Know it was broken it gave Athrun and Cagalli the time to decided if they should reveal their feeling for each other.

But there was still the problem of ruining their friendship, if they both admit their feeling.

So both of them thought though in their mind that it would be better if they stay friends and never admit their feeling for each other.

Has they both wasn't willing to ruin their friendship just like that, has they both cherished each other friendship.

Athrun and Cagalli had had feeling for each other since they became close friends.

Actually Athrun first made friend with her twin Kira first, then Kira introduce Athrun to Cagalli, and from then on they had been close friends along with Lacus, Milly and Dearka.

Has the year's progress and they become closure, their feeling for each other grew wider each day.

Cagalli was about go back to reading her book but was stopped, she turn to the person to see Mia Campbell.

"What do you want Campbell?" asked Cagalli

Mia glared at Cagalli " moves your butt so I can sit next to Athrun!" she said

Cagalli ignored her and started to carry on reading her book, but before Mia could do anything or say anything else. Their teacher Murrue La Flaga walked in with books in her hands.

"Good evening class." Murrue said to her class

All the student replied "good evening Mrs."

"Well I hope all of you have done your homework?" Murrue said to her class with a smile.

"Yes we have miss," said the whole class

"Well then lets begin the lesson. First we better see if everyone here and not absent from my lesson." Murrue continue to say after her class spoke out.

Murrue then called each student, and when heard they replied with a "here miss"

"It looks like we got a full house today. So lets begin the lesson properly." Murrue said has she sat down on her seat.

"Ok let hear your ideas for the play then, who want go first?" the teacher asked

Most of the student hands want up in a shot. Shocking their teacher normally her student wasn't this let say eager to do work at all even if they enjoy challenges.

Cagalli was the only one without her hands up has everyone including her brother, friends and Athrun Hands was up including Mia.

(Don't tell me she properly only in because she want a scene where she and Zala can kiss) Cagalli thought but was disturb.

"Miss La Flaga, I think maybe you should pick Cagalli it doesn't look she seem interested in the play!" said Meer

Cagalli gave Meer a glare after all Meer made it sound like she hasn't done her work. But Cagalli also new that Miss Ramiuse wasn't a Meer fan after she was the one who cause most of the trouble.

"Miss Meer what make you thinks Miss Cagalli hasn't done any work she may not have hand up. Because she may not want to express her ideas just yet!" Murrue said with a smile.

Cagalli smiled at one of her favourite teacher her other favourite teacher was her English teacher Husband Mwu La Flaga who taught History.

Cagalli then looked at Meer direction and notice that she was angry, she smile she was really glad that she upset Meer twice today.

Why because since the first day at high school she never liked her, but then she was also her best friends Lacus cousin so Cagalli had no choice to let her hang in the group.

Just one the Mrs La Flaga was about to speak, the bell rang to signal end of the lesson.

"Well class it looks like it end of the lesson. So just hand in your ideas to me and then I look through it tonight and will also pick the one I thinks is most suited. Then I will ask you lot what you think." Murrue then said after the bell.

Once their teacher stop speaking, Cagalli and the rest of the students started to pack their bags up.

After Cagalli handed her work she walk out of the class room and waited for her brother and Lacus to come out of the classroom. A few seconds later they all walk out toward Cagalli.

"Hey sis could you go home on your own today?" said Kira has he stood near his sister.

Cagalli looked at her brother and gave a grin "Let me guess your taking Lacus out on a your very first date together." tease Cagalli

Both Lacus and Kira blushed at Cagalli words and gave a nod "so Can you or do you want me to ask Athrun to take you home" Kira then said to his sister.

Cagalli started to blush when her brother mention Athrun name. Reminding her of the incident this morning. Which has also angered her that was why she glared at him and used his last name.

"Er no Kira no need you don't need to get Zala to escort me home, I can walk on my own!" Cagalli then said to Kira.

Kira looked at his sister and raised an eyebrow "Cagalli has Meer inter feared with your friendship with Athrun again." he then asked worried about his sister and best friend.

Cagalli shook her head at her brother "or course not what makes you think that" she then asked.

"Well you use his last name twice in a day so it ever it got summit to do with Meer or Athrun done summit wrong."

Cagalli hesitated for moment to tell her brother that their friend walk in on her while she was using the shower.

(Even though I would love to get revenge, but then again how can I let him get hurt and maybe I was a little harsh on him)

"Cagalli are you ok?" Kira said distracting his sister from her thinking

Cagalli smiled "yeah I am ok and don't worry it nothing serious that I am mad at him about. So I leave you two to go your date!" she then left the school building.

A few second later both Lacus and Kira walk out of school. Has they both walk out of the exit of the school they bump into Milly, Dearka and Athrun.

Kira looked at his three friends closely to see if there was a forth person in site.

"Feeeeew." he said when he notice Meer was not there, even though Meer was his girlfriend cousin he really didn't like the girl for many reason.

But his main reason was one she made her self look like Lacus, Two she mean to his twin sister and three she had already tried to ruin his sister and his best friend Athrun friendship.

But Athrun and Cagalli manage to sort it out, He really has no idea why Meer wanted to break Cagalli and Athrun friendship.

But Kira new that his sister and his best friend had and still has feeling for each other. He did mind this though but has he thought about he felt he could be happy for them if they do get together.

Has long has Athrun doesn't hurt Cagalli that is.

"Hey. " Said Athrun with a smile, which turns into a frown when he notice someone was missing who usually would be walking home with Kira and Lacus.

Both he and Dearka and Milly had left the class earlier before Lacus, Kira and Cagali by a few seconds has they had to get something's out from their locker.

So he decided after he get his things he would wait for them outside of school.

But it looks like he had missed the golden haired and eyes girl. He felt disappointed has he wanted to spend more time with her. Even though she was angry with him he wasn't angry with her because what happen was his fault.

But the problem was now was he going to do to try to get her to forgive from this morning.

Athrun had stayed over night at Hibbiki for a sleep over. He had stayed in their guest room.

But once he got up this morning he had accidentally walked in on Cagalli in the bathroom. When she had just taken a shower he was half asleep at the time and had forgotten that the door lock was broken.

When he had just walk in he saw Cagalli in a small towel that barely covered her.

He stood there a gaped at her for bit before covering his eyes quickly and blushing a deep a colour of red.

Of course Cagalli didn't react nicely to it, she didn't scream but she blushed the same colour has Athrun and she threw what ever was near at the time,

She also called him a pervert until he walk out and closed the door behind him and receiving a hit from shampoo bottle which was full so it cause pain for him.

And during Breakfast Cagalli ignored him the rest of morning Athrun tried to apologise but she wouldn't listen.

Cagalli parents where already at work and Kira had gone to pick up Lacus to talk to her before school so it just left Cagalli and Athrun by them self.

Which was a good thing because it meant Athrun wouldn't get hurt by Kira and interrogated by Mr Hibikki.

Kira notice the sad expression on his face "Athrun don't worry I am sure she forgive you soon." Kira then said.

Athrun looked at Kira shocked "how did you know she was angry at me?" he then asked.

Kira laugh at his friend expression "come Athrun she my twin and she been calling you Zala and glaring at you in Class. Now if that not a angry Cagalli then I hate to see the real angry Cagalli Hibikki." Laugh Kira.

Making the rest of group laugh and Athrun Blush.

"Athrun you have got to learn to be more aware of your surroundings when thinking of my sister. Has when ever Cagalli on your mind your brain attends to wonder off and forget things." Kira continue to say.

"Is it that obvious that I like Cagalli and for you four to know that I think of her all time?" asked Athrun.

"YES." shouted the group in unison; Making Athrun blushed once again in embarrassment.

With Cagalli.

Cagalli was now at the front door of her house, she took her keys out knowing her parents wont be home till late tonight.

She place key into the key hole and turn it and opened the door and stepped into her home, taking her shoes off and place them aside.

Walking upstairs into her room she then place her school bag and books on her desk. She then dropped on her bed tiredly.

"Stupid Zala walking into the bathroom while I was using the shower!" Cagalli muttered to her self.

But has she thought more about, she felt a little guilty for throwing things at him specially when one of her throws hit him but she didn't wonder how it manage to.

After all he was a co ordinater so he should have quick reflexes, but then they can be idiots like naturals too so she wasn't that surprised.

"Maybe I was a little to harsh to him and I should apologies too." Cagalli said to her self.

She then grabbed her phone from her bedside table, and dialled Athrun number.

"Hello Lenore Zala speaking here. " said a soft female voice.

"Hello Mrs Zala." said Cagalli was a smile; she had always gotten on with Athrun Mother since she met her.

"Hello Cagalli do you want to speak to my son?" said Mrs Zala.

"Yes please Mrs Zala."

"Ok I just go and get him for you." Lenore said.

A few second later Athrun Came to the phone he hesitated for second before placing the phone to his ear.

"Cagalli I am really sorry about this morning, it was a accident!" he then spoke quickly to get in the apology quickly before Cagalli could speak.

Cagalli hesitated for moment she really doesn't like been wrong but when she is wrong she knows what she has to do.

"No Athrun I am the one who should be the one saying sorry. So I am really sorry for throwing those bottles at you not listening to your explanation!" Cagalli said

Athrun smiled has he listen to her, he really did admire her he admirer everything about her.

He really did love everything about the girl, he found her very interesting from the very first day they met.

"So I am forgiven." Cagalli asked.

"Erm let me think about it," he said with a smirk for some reason he wanted to tease her a little.

He has no idea why he just like teasing Cagalli because he like to see her angry like that. Has he finds her really cute and funny when she is.

"What do you mean you want to think about it?" asked Cagalli dangerously

Athrun flinch a little from the sound of her voice "No Cagalli I mean I am the one who should say sorry because I was at fault has well!" Athrun spoke.

"Well I guess we both at fault then." spoke Cagalli with a giggle at the end.

Athrun chucked and spoke "yeah I guess we both at fault "so why don't we both forgive each other and forget about what happen."

"Yeah good idea, so I am forgiven." Cagalli asked.

Athrun smiled to him self "yes, what about me I am forgiven."

" Yeah you are, but you better be telling a truth about it been an accident or you get more then a bottle to your head." Cagalli threatened.

"I swear on my parents that I walked in by accident!" Athrun said persuading Cagalli it was the whole truth he was about to continue but Cagalli stopped him.

" I believe you, so let forget about it completely, and Right now I think I have some history work to do for tomorrow lesson with Mr La Flaga," she said.

"Ok I think I have the same too so I see you tomorrow at school then." Athrun said after Cagalli

"Yeah see ya then, bye" replied Cagalli back then Athrun replied back with a "Bye."

They both then place their phones at the same time, and got on with their History for the rest of the night.

Then one they both fished their work, they wont and got change and want to clean their teeth and face and want to bed thinking about each other.

Until they fell asleep, where they also dreamed of each other.

The Next Morning

Cagalli awoke to the sound of her red alarm opening her eyes she reached for the snooze button and got out bed.

She then grab her school uniform which consist of a black knee length skirt and white blouse with a blue ripen wrapped around her neck in a bow. She entered the bathroom for a quick shower, 15 minutes later Cagalli came out dressed and refreshed after the shower.

She then want downstairs with her school bag and books in hand, entering her Kitchen she saw her Father sitting down reading a newspaper, while her mother was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Mother and Father." she said entering and giving her parents a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat next to her Father and pouring her self a mug of Coffee.

"Morning Angel." said both her parents

Cagalli mother Via then place a plate filled with chocolate chip pancakes in front of her daughter.

Cagalli then begin to tuck in "that taste so nice mother" she then said but then she notice someone was missing from the table.

"Err where Kira?" Cagalli asked noticing her brother was the missing person.

Cagalli Father Ullen chuckled "Your brother has gone already to spend more time with Lacus!" Ullen said with smile

Cagalli smiled back at her father, she was really happy for her brother and best friend. But then she felt jealous has she was in a similar situation just like Kira and Lacus was before they where a couple.

But then she wasn't willing to gamble her friendship like that and Meer would do her up most to destroy her and Athrun friendship.

After her breakfast, Cagalli helped her Mother clear the table, she then grab her school bag and book and gave both her parent a kiss then left the house to go to school.

Before she walk out of the house her mother shouted "your Uncle Uzumi coming over today so make sure your home early".

"Ok I will." Cagalli replied she then walk to school.

On her way to school, a black Limo drove near her, the window opened to reveal her smiling friend Athrun.

"Good morning Cagalli, want a lift to school?" he asked with a smile

Cagalli smiled back "you should know me already!" she said has she got into the car.

Athrun smiled at her "of course" he said "so did you finished your History work?" he then asked her.

"Yeah I did" Cagalli replied Back.

"Good, So Kira already left?" said Athrun.

Cagalli nodded and then they both sat in the limo talking about their friends until they arrive at school.

At School

They both Exit the limo and walk to their lockers, and then they want into their classroom for their History Lesson with Mwu La Flaga.

Has they both entered the room together. They saw both Lacus and Kira had already Arrive along with their other two friends Milly and Dearka.

"Good morning sis, Athrun." said a very happy Kira.

"Good morning." Lacus, Milly and Dearka said after Kira.

Both Cagalli and Athrun Replied back with "good morning Guys." and sat in their seats.

Cagalli then notice someone was who would usually have come to school with ever Lacus or Milly and would usually be leeching on to Athrun was not present.

"So Lacus your cousin Meer isn't coming to school today?" said Cagalli with hope (please say yes please say yes) she thought at the same time.

Athrun notice Cagalli hoping the expression; he also felt the same hoping Meer wasn't here to.

Lacus looked at her friend "yeah she isn't to well!" she said to Cagalli who was smiling happily but she wasn't the only happy one.

"YEEESSSS THANK GOD." yelled Athrun with great happiness.

Everyone laugh at him "I take it your happy." asked Cagalli.

Athrun nodded and smiled at Cagalli "yeah or course." he replied back, and then the whole group sat talked a bit before the lesson would begin.

A few minutes later the classroom filled with the rest of the class and then seconds later Mr Mwu La Flaga walk in with his wife Murrue.

Everybody in the room looked confused but before they could speak about it their teacher answer it for them.

" Good Morning" Mwu said to his student who replied back at the same time with a "Good morning sir, Mrs."

"Class know if you wondering why my wife your English teacher is here with I will explain in a moment but first attendance." Said Mr La Flaga has he walk in into the room for his lesson followed by Murrue with a smile on her face.

Mwu then placed his books down "so is everyone here today?" asked Mr La Flaga, he wasn't the type of teacher to take his class attendance all the time, so at time he would count them up or asked his class.

Lacus place her hand up in the air "Meer not here has she isn't very well sir." Lacus then said.

Mwu nodded. Has a sign of thank for telling him.

"Well everyone here except Miss Campbell, so lets begin the lesson!" Mwu then said

"Now for the explanation about Mrs Murrue been. Is that for the next 3 weeks our lesson are going to be joint for the play that this class will be performing." He then carried on saying.

"The reason for this I will explain after my lovely wife explain to you who play she has decided to use." he continues to say to the students while he signalled his wife.

"Thank you my dear husband." Said Mrs Murrue

Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun, Dearka and Milly smiled at their teachers, all six of them admired the love that their teacher shared for each other.

Mr Mwu had once explained how they got together in the first place and everyone enjoyed their story.

"Thank you Mr La Flaga, Well class I have looked through your idea and I have picked one out." Mrs Murrue said

The class begin to chatter about whose Idea the teacher had chosen.

"Quiet down Class." Said Murrue to class trying to quiet down her excited students

"I wonder whose Idea Miss Murrue has chosen," said a very excited Lacus

"Who knows until our lot shut their mouths up, so the teacher can speak?" said Cagalli

After a few seconds the teachers manage to calm the whole class down.

"Now you lot have now quiet down, I can tell you whose idea I had picked, the Idea I have picked is Miss Cagalli". Their teacher continue to speak

Cagalli looked at her teacher in shock "what?" she said she couldn't believe that Mrs Murrue would pick her Idea of all the people in her class. The others must have had better ideas then hers like her brother and her friends.

Heck even Meer Campbell would have even better ideas then her even if Cagall hate admit it she still know when idea is better then even if she doesn't like the person.

While Cagalli sat there still with a shock expression her face, Her twin and her friends where smiling happily at her, especially Athrun.

"So Miss Murrue, what was my sister Idea for the play? And why did you pick it?" ask Kira with a grin on his face.

The female teacher smiled at one of her top students "well Kira her idea came from a true story, that was one reason I picked it and I think all types of the audience would enjoy!" she spoke she then continue. "And that is also one of the reason why Mr La Flaga is here. Know I assume you have all heard of what had change both Naturals and Co ordinaters way of life with each other."

Everybody in the class nodded their heads to their female teachers question.

"Well Miss Cagalli had chosen the story of that for the play, and has I thought about it I thought it would be a great idea even if the story was said to be true but we do not actually know." Mrs Murrue said to the students then Mr Mwu spoke.

"So then I was asked to look up information on this said to be true story and had found many information on the couple and their family," said their male teacher.

"When I had look through all this information. I saw that we could do a history project on that since it is part a very important history. I thought at the same time it could help you get in character for the play, and I get spend more time with my favourite student and my wife especially." Continued Mr Mwu with a chuckle at the end after seeing his wife turn Red.

Mrs Murrue then cough it out and spoke to her class" so we have both decided to joint our lesson into one class to help each other!" she explained.

"Now lets begin the Class." Said both the teachers with smiles on their faces.

"Has anybody got any question before we start?" asked Mr Mwu.

One of the students known has Shiho place her hand up "Mrs and Sir do we really have to act this out I don't think that would help us out and we have already learn about in the first year" she said.

"Yeah I think she has a point, I don't see the point for all this over a play" said another student known has Yzak Joule crossing his arms together.

"I have a name Joule it not HER" said Shiho with anger.

"Now now Miss Shiho and Mr Joule this would be a great opportunities for the whole class to bond with each other, and there is some hidden facts from the book. Which I must say some of you would found the information in this story let say very intriguing It might even bring more question that only a few of you can answer" said the male teacher before their two of their many student start a argument with a smirk looking at both Cagalli and Athrun direction.

"Err Athrun is it me or is that Mr La Flaga smirking in our direction at us?" whispered Cagalli quietly to her Friend.

Athrun whispered back "Err I think your maybe right about him smirking in our direction!" while looking a their teacher, who was kind scaring them a little.

"Why do you think he did after that explanation?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun just shrugged his shoulder "I guess we will find out soon" he replied when he notice their teachers where going to speak again.

"Well I am sure wondering what I mean when I said that?" he asked his students who all had the look of curiosity on their faces.

" Has anyone of you read the book except for Miss Hibbiki here" asked Mr Mwu suddenly changing the subject.

Lacus, Milly, Kira and Athrun along with few other girls in class who where known has Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke but not much of the boys in class.

"Ok it looks like most of them who read the book are girls" said Mwu while looking at his wife Murrue.

Mrs Murrue nodded "well it much of a girls type of book then a boys" she then said to her husband.

"I guess so but I like it so what do you guys think about" said Mwu pointing at both Athrun and Kira.

"Well it very interesting even though it sound more like a story that girls will like more, it is but their a scenes in it that guys will enjoy" replied Athrun.

"I agree with Athrun it is story that anybody would enjoy," replied Kira.

Mwu smiled "well then I suggest the rest of you all read it for homework."

"Good idea Mwu, and it wont take them to long has well so I would like you all to read to a least chapter six for tomorrow lesson." Said Mrs Murrue has she handed the books out to them.

"Then for tomorrow I will explain to you some interesting details that have been left out of the book." said Mwu after his wife.

"Now class is dismiss," said both Teachers.

Everybody started to pack up his or her school things and exit the classroom has the school bell want for their next lesson.

Cagalli had now already packed her bag up and was know waiting for Athrun, since they both had Science next with each other.

"Come on Zala, quick been slow poke," Cagalli said.

"Easy for you to say Cagalli you only have a few classes today, so you don't have to carry so many books with you." Athrun told Cagalli.

"It serves you right for taking so many subjects" Cagalli answer back

"Well some of us Miss Hibikki would like more harder challenges in life. Unlike some people who prefer to stick to just three or four subjects." Athrun spoke back to Cagalli with a cocky tone.

"Hey, I have a very good reason why I don't want to take to many lesson this years Mr I think I am good at anything, thank you very much" Cagalli told him with anger evident in her voice waiting to be unleashed any second now.

"Oh really, I bet the reason you refuse to take subject because your scared I beat you" said a very cocky Athrun ok he maybe going a little to far on argument but he wanted to see her reaction.

"Uh oh" said Kira who was watching, soon has he heard Athrun answer back to his sister he knew what was coming. So he had moved a few metres away from Cagalli just in case.

"Here she goes." said Dearka with a smirk he actually like seeing those two argue it was an entertaining scene. Actually the whole student population liked it to except a few groups such has Athrun and Cagalli fan clubs.

"HA HA YEAH RIGHT ME SCARED OF YOU BEATING ME" shouted Cagalli clenching her fist tightly not wanting to release the tiger in side of her.

"Really so you not afraid I beat you at things." asked Athrun with a smirk.

"No I am not," Cagalli said calmly.

"Yes you are Miss Cagalli Hibbiki." he replied.

"NO I am not, so stop been Cocky Zala" Cagalli replied has calmly has possible for her. Which want out the window has soon has she heard her so-called friend laugh at her.

Athrun stood their laughing, with his bag and his books for the next lesson all ready.

"Ha ha ha I cant believe you fell for the ha ha ha. Teasing again ha ha ha I cant…"

Athrun said laughing but he shut his mouth has soon has he saw Cagalli face.

Yes Cagalli Hibbiki face was lobster red with anger, her knuckles where somehow releasing crackling noises and electricity.

Athrun was now in his running position ready to run away but before he could run he had to talk his way out first.

"Now Cagalli can we talk calmly like adults," he said walking backward while placing his hand up in a serenading position.

But it looks like luck wasn't on Athrun side today he seem that the gods want him to suffer in the hand of his golden haired friend and secret crush.

"WHY YOU ZALA, HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME AFTER TEASING ME AGAIN. WHY I OUTTA HURT SO I GIVE 5 SECOND TO DO A RUNNER BEFORE I CAUSE YOU A LOT OF PAIN" Cagalli yelled.

"1. 2.3.4.5" Cagalli counted, and by the 5th number Athrun Was gone already in a dash, and Cagalli ran after him in a dash too.

"YOU CAN RUN ZALA, BUT YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME," yelled Cagalli has she dashed after him with her school bag.

"He is so going to get it" Milly said has soon has the two had dashed out the room

"Yep." nodded Dearka.

"Well a least Cagalli gave him five seconds this time not two seconds like last time." Said Kira.

"Yeah your right Kira." said Lacus Next.

Everybody else nodded, they then walk out of the classroom to their next lesson.

With Cagalli and Athrun in the science lab.

Cagalli had managed to catch Athrun, and had hit him on the head with her science book.

"Ooww that hurt Cagalli." said Athrun rubbing his head where he swore a bump was forming.

"It serves you right. You shouldn't have teased me or even laugh at me" Cagalli replied back.

"I said I was sorry," Athrun told Cagalli while still rubbing his head.

Cagalli begin to feel guilty once again for causing him pain.

"Since you received your punishment your forgiven" said Cagalli with a smile "and I am sorry for hitting your head that hard but you should be glad it wasn't a thicker book" Cagalli continue to say.

Athrun smiled at the girl he loved, he really admired the way she apologies, heck he loved her so much and he admired everything about.

"Thanks for forgiving me one again. I am also sorry too," said Athrun.

"Your Welcome but Make sure you don't do it again" Told Cagalli to her friend with a smile.

"I will." Lied Athrun smiling, hoping Cagall would believe his lie, because he defiantly won't stop teasing her.

He loved seeing her angry but then if he carry on one of these days he was going to get more pain but some very odd reason he didn't care has long has he got to see her angry or when she is blushing when he teases her, and when she smiles after he apologizes to her.

He found her strange when they first met, but interesting. He found the way she can be angry one minute and then next guilty then when she had been forgiven she would smile happily and threatening you not to do it again.

After apologising they both then sat in their seats and took their school equipment out, and second later their science teacher arrived.

After the Lesson

Cagalli and Athrun were stood outside their lockers.

"What have you got next?" Asked Cagily.

Athrun closed his locker after placing his books and looked at Cagalli.

"Well I have Maths!" He told Cagalli with smile "what about you?".

"I have done for the day." Cagalli replied.

In schools where I live here in the UK we could take a few lessons which don't last for the whole day so we basically get three periods that last for the. Which mean we can go home after signing out

"Lucky you. Why don't you take another subject?" asked Athrun sounding a little disappointing has it mean he wont see Cagalli till tomorrow.

Cagalli looked at Athrun and raised an eyebrow "No thanks I think I will stick with three subjects for know and wait till next year before I take a another subject".

"Well it your choice but are you not bored been stuck at home," asked Athrun.

Cagalli smiled at her friend "your forgetting I have a job Athrun."

"Oh yeah I forgotten you work for your uncle Uzumi" he said a small laugh scratching back of his head.

"Well I better get going, I just remember uncle Uzumi coming over, see ya Athrun" Cagalli then said waving bye to her friend before exiting the school building.

20 minutes later Cagalli arrive back home to see her mother, father and Uncle Uzumi sitting around the table drinking coffee.

"I am Home" she said has she walk into the kitchen where all three of the adults where seated.

"Hello Angel" said both Ullen and Via.

"Hello uncle Uzumi" said Cagalli.

Uzumi smiled at his niece "hello Cagalli, well I came over to let you know that you can have three weeks off since you been working"

Cagalli looked at her uncle "are sure," she asked

Uzumi nodded "yes, so don't worry about it"

"Thanks Uncle Uzumi" Cagalli said while giving her uncle a hug.

An hour later, Kira got back from school and they all decided to go out for dinner, after dinner they bid good-bye to Uzumi and want home and straight to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think

Thank you very much for reading hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone here is the 2nd chapter to my story. I am really sorry for all the grammar mistakes and the typos. Believe me I have read through it twice now and my grammar really isn't good but I have tries my up most best I really really sorry about it (bows)

Hope you enjoy and please review after

The Next Morning at School

Cagalli walked into her with Kira and Lacus English class well technically it would be her English/History. Since it the teachers had decided to join together to teach.

"Have you two reread the book then?" Cagalli asked to her twin and friend

Both Kira and Lacus nodded "yeah"

"What about you?" Lacus asked

"Yep, I could never stopped reading it" Cagalli replied

Both Lacus and Kira laugh "but I can't blame you it is a great book" said Kira, Lacus nodded in agreement.

Just then Athrun, Dearka and Milly walk in followed by the rest of class "Good Morning Guys." Said all three of them with smiles.

"Good Morning." Said back Cagalli, Kira and Lacus

"So No Meer again" said a very happy Athrun to Lacus, who nodded has a response

"Don't you dare shout or scream Yeesss thank god again Zala" Cagalli suddenly said before he could scream.

"And why not Cagalli" Asked Athrun

"Because Zala it annoys the hell out of me" Cagalli replied with annoyed look on her face.

"Well what ever you say to me I am still going to yell it out" said Athrun "so here it goes WOO HOOOOO" he yelled out

Lacus, Kira, Milly and Dearka were laughing except Cagalli who had the annoyed look still on her face.

"Well I can tell why you're happy, you wont have Meer dangling off your arm" Said Kira.

"You bet I am," said Athrun with a huge smile

Just then their teachers walked in "good morning Class." said both Murrue and Mwu La Flaga.

"Good morning sir and Mrs" said the class in unison

"It looks like Miss Campbell is absent again," said Mwu to his wife, who had know written it down.

"Well it looks like we can start the lesson know," said Murrue with a smile to her husband.

Who nodded in response "let start then. What did you all think of the story then?" asked Mwu.

"It was a good story," said a male with green hair known has Nicol Amafi

"Actually I though it was good apart from all the mushy stuff" said another Male student known has Shin Asuka.

"Hey those are the best scene you know Shin," said Lunamaria to her classmate.

"ah Miss LunaMaria Hawke here is right those scene are best bits it not just about sword fighting you know" said Mwu

"And why that" asked Shin

"Because Asuka it help you get the ladies" Dearka suddenly said making the whole class laugh.

" Well that is kind right Mr Elseman. But we are not here to discuss the subject of that." Said Mwu

"Yes my husband here is right. Now I have question to ask you lot. Have any one notice something about the story, that maybe a problem for our play" Murrue ask.

Hearing this Cagalli thought through the question (what could that be) she thought in mind.

Then is suddenly hit her, putting her hand up in the air to gain her teachers attention.

"Yes Miss Cagalli." Murrue asked.

"Is the problem the names, because in story it does not state the names it just states Knight and the princess." Cagalli replied.

Both Murrue and Mwu nodded "yes that is correct".

"If that is cases how are we going to do the play if there are no names used" Yzak Joule asked.

"Well Mr Joule we can actually do this has I have been doing some research on the story that was said to be true."

"What did you find out sir?" asked Athrun.

Mwu smiled "well I have found the real names of the Knight and the princess. It looks like they share the same last name has one of you lot and the first name too." Mwu replied "but I also found some pictures or should I say painting and One of you girls is a dead look a like to the princess and one you guys are dead look a like to the knight."

Everybody looked at each wondering who he or she are in the class.

"I wonder who they are?" ask Athrun talking to Kira, Lacus and Cagalli.

"Me too" asked a very interested Kira.

"Maybe the princess looks like you Lacus," said Cagalli with smile.

"Or it could Meer, Lunamaria and Meyrin" Dearka said Next behind Them

"I wouldn't think it would be Meer," said Athrun to his friends.

"I don't think it me neither," said lacus.

"You, Meyrin, Lunamaria, Mirrialia, Shiho and even Meer are the closes to looking like a princess in the class," said Cagalli to her friend.

"It might even be you Cagalli" interrupted Athrun.

"yeah right. That like saying it could be any of the guys" Cagalli replied back.

"Cagalli you cant always put you self down" Kira spoke.

"I don't really care there no way I could look like the princess" Replied Cagalli.

"Yeah Hibikki right" suddenly said Shin Asuka.

"And what makes you think that?" asked Athrun feeling a pissed off with Shin, who could blame him, shin was insulting HIS Cagalli.

But then the Mwu interrupted them before they Shin could answer and cause a huge riot between Athrun Zala and Shin Asuka, and if worse come to worse even Kira would join in if Shin had insulted Cagalli further more.

"Actually Mr Zala was right!" Mwu said to his student.

Athrun looked at his teacher after he stop glaring and Shin" what was I right about sir" asked Athrun.

Mwu smiled at his student "you right about Miss Hibikki been the one who is a dead look a like to the Princess".

Cagalli had the look of shock on her face "really" said a still shocked Cagalli.

Both Teachers nodded.

"What about the knight then" asked Meyrin Hawke?

"You will soon find out once we handed these sheets of paper out to you lot and I would be shocked but not that shocked" said Murrue who hasn't really been talking much till now.

After the teachers handed out the sheet everyone looked at the paper and was pretty shocked to see that the teachers where right.

There on the paper was a picture of a painting with two familiar faces on it.

On the sheet of paper were the Knight and his princess, both smiling on the painting and looking exactly like their classmate Cagalli Hibbiki and Athrun Zala.

Everybody kept looking from the picture to their classmate back and forth to see if they where seeing things.

"I can't believe my eyes, I am seeing things," asked a very shocked Kira Hibikki to his girlfriend.

Lacus also looked shocked has the picture of the knight and the princess looked exactly like their friends. Which scared them a lot.

Cagalli and Athrun where even more shocked has they both notice the princess

And the knight did look like them.

"I can't believe it they both look like Cagalli and Athrun." Said Milly to Dearka.

"Me to" said Deraka.

"Neither can we" said both Cagalli and Athrun.

Then the rest class shouted the same "NEAITHER CAN US" they shouted still shocked.

"You going to be even more shocked, to hear the names" said Mwu.

Making his entire student look at his direction waiting for his to finish his sentence.

"Well the Princess name happens to Be Cagalli Yula Athra," said Mwu

Everybody looked at Cagalli direction, even Cagalli shocked because the princesses first name what hers.

Kira, Lacus and Athrun where looking even more shocked.

"I wonder what else will shock us" asked Kira.

"And the knight name happens to Alex Athrun Zala" said Murrue

Now it was Athrun turn to be stared at, both he and Cagalli where know looking at each other.

"Is this a good or bad thing?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun looked at her "well it depends on how we and other people think. But what worries me is who will playing the knight and the princess".

Just then their teacher Mwu spoke hearing both Cagalli and Athrun speaking "well what me and Murrue thought after looking up the information is who better to play the two main leads then the two who share similar looks and names to them".

"WHAT US" both Cagalli and Athrun shouted pointing at them self's

"Well yes if you don't mind and both of you are always up for a challenge" said Murrue.

"Well I don't mind" Athrun suddenly said shocking Cagalli a little (what is he thinking) Cagalli thought.

Well Athrun didn't mind if it meant spending more time with Cagalli of course.

"How about you Miss Hibbiki. I know that you don't like backing down in a challenge," said Mwu with smile.

Cagalli had no choice to because she would never back down from a challenge.

"Ok" she said.

But then has both Cagalli and Athrun thought about it they where both playing the Knight and the princess.

They both had read the book too and new what scene in the story. These scenes they had to do with each other involved locking lips.

They both then begin blushing bright red knowing what scene they had to do with each other.

But they both new now that they had chosen to do this which meant they could not back down now.

For the rest of the lesson the class sorted out the rest of the cast for the play by randomly picking a name from a hat but in this case they used a box that stored stationary so now everyone had a roll in something.

"Why do I have to play the evil guy of all people?" said Shin suddenly looking at his teacher.

"He not that evil, he just blinded by his wife death that he turn like that, anyway a least your not playing a opposite gender to you" said Lunamaria.

"Ha ha ha yeah your right unlike you" Laugh Shin.

"Hey" said Lunamaria.

"I am sorry Miss Hawke after all the rest of the female cast have been taken by the leading lady and her friends" said Mwu to the Hawke sisters.

Meyrin just glared at Cagalli since she was a member of the Prince Athrun Zala fan club along with Meer and few other girls in other years.

"I guess its ok I a least I get to use a weapon had a prop," Lunamaria said with a smile.

"That's the sprite," said Mwu.

"Now lets read through the list again so everyone Knows who and who ever left gets to choose who does the lighting etc".

Murrue then read through the list

The Cast

"Cagalli Hibiki (Princess Cagalli Yula Athra).

Athrun Zala (Sir Alex Athrun Zala The Knight).

Kira Hibbiki (Sir Akira Yamato Athra a childhood friend of Sir Alex Athrun Zala and also the husband of Sukura and a Knight of the Athra Clan and older brother the Princess).

Lacus Clyne (Lady Sukura Yamato best friend of princess and wife of Akira).

Mirrialia Haw ( Milly The princess maid and married to Reno Barrel).

Dearka Elseman (a Knight from Athra clan known has Reno Barrel married to Milly Barrel).

Yzak Joule (Lord Athra the princess father).

Shiho (Lady Cardid Athra step mother to the Akira and Cagalli).

Shin Asuka (Lord Zala the Knight father).

Lunamaria Hawke (a Knight of the Zala Clan).

Meyrin Hawke (a maid of the Zala Clan).

Nicol Amafi (Knight of the Athra Clan).

Migual Aiman (Knight of the Zala clan).

Rusty Mackenzie (Knight of the Athra and a Knight of Zala Clan he plays 2 parts).

Rust and Migual will also play two men who are beating another man up

The Crew.

Asagi Caldwell. (Props)

Mayura Labatt (Costume designer)

Juri Wu Nien. (Props)

Meer Campbell (props)

Tolle Koenig. (Lighting)

Sai Argyle (lighting)

Kuzzey Buskirk (2nd Costume designer)

Heine Vestenfluss (Script Writer)

Rey Za Barrel (Narrator)

And that the crew and Cast for our play" Finished Murrue.

" We will start rehearsal in a next lesson which will be after Lunch since we have joint in our lesson together" said Mwu.

After Mwu spoke the lunch bell want and everybody started to pack his or her stuff and exit the classroom for lunch.

Cagalli, Athrun and the rest of the group where sat outside under a big Cherry Blossom tree eating their lunches.

While thinking about the play

"I wonder why you two share the same name almost and look exactly like the Princess and the Knight," asked Lacus suddenly while all six of them where munching on a sandwich.

Cagalli stop munching on her Sandwich and swallowed the piece in her mouth first

" Beats Me," she said

"You know what Cagalli?" asked Kira suddenly

Cagalli looked at her brother "what"

"Well the princess name Cagalli Yula Athra right" Kira said

Cagalli nodded her head "yeah why"

"Well what is mum maiden name"?

"Athra" Cagalli said has her eyes widen in shock along with everyone else's eyes

"Well that just could be coincidence" Cagalli added

"Yeah but it does explain a little about why you look similar to the Princess" said Milly

"But how about Athrun here" Dearka suddenly said slapping his friend on the back

Athrun thought about this has his name been the same has the name of the knight except the knight had the name Alex in front of his name.

"You know what. Our parents may no something about this" Athrun said suddenly.

"Yeah your maybe right" Cagalli said.

The Bell then want to signal the end of Lunch, the group of friends got up from the grass and dispose of their litter into a bin and walked back toward the direction of their class room.

Has the group entered the room both their teachers Mwu and Murrue where already in there waiting for the arrival of their students.

Soon after the rest of the students walked in and sat in their seats, waiting for the lesson to start.

"It looks like everybody here lets begin the lesson," said Mwu has Murrue handed out the script.

"Here are the script for the play, which I have asked Mr Heine to write up" she said has she handed it out.

Once Cagalli received her script she took a brief look at the first scene, she felt really nervous now she did before the lesson started but has soon has she walk in to the room she felt extremely nervous.

She looked over at Athrun but he seems unfazed about it. It actually looked like he couldn't wait to begin.

However he was happy but he to felt only a little nervous, he was more worried about the scenes later in the other few acts where he would after Kiss his friend.

Both of them also wonder why they both seem to share similar names and looks has the lovers in the story.

"So lets begin the rehearsal for a play then" said Mwu.

"But Sir" said Kira.

"Yes Mr Hibbiki" Mwu replied.

"Shouldn't we move a desk to make more room" Kira replied.

Mwu nodded in agreement "your right about that, come on guys let move these desk to the sided".

Everybody did what their teacher said and started to move the desk toward the walls of the classroom and place the chairs in a circle.

"Ok then now that done lets begin the lesson" Murrue said.

Everyone started to open his or her script to the first page to begin the rehearsal.

"So let act one scene one where the Knight and the Princess meets. Rey it your line first since you're the narrator. But we are only going to say the line before we act it out first so we can get use to playing these people ".

Since Rey was the narrator he didn't need to stand up, he was aloud to read his lines from his seat.

"Once upon a time in a kingdom named Orb a kingdom known has a neutral country where both Co ordinaters and Naturals lived peacefully. In the streets of Orb a Girl was wondering the streets of her fathers country. She was Known has Princess or Lady Cagalli Yula Athra.

Cagalli and Milly got of their seats to say their lines.

Milly: "Lady Cagalli shouldn't we be getting back to the castle now"

Cagalli:" I Guess we better before father finds out."

Rey: "Has the Princess and her maid walk back to the castle. They both saw two men beating another man. The Princess wasn't the type of girl to sit and watch it happen."

Cagalli: "Hey, leave the Guy alone what has he ever done to you."

Rusty: "It is not your business."

Cagalli: "It is my business if it concerns my people."

Rusty: "and who are you."

Cagalli: "I am …."

Milly: "Miss Cagalli do not tell them who you are."

Rey: "Just has the princess maid spoke the leader of the two men came out."

Migual: "My my my. Look who we have here."

Cagalli: "what are you looking at?"

Migual "why I am looking at you princess Cagalli."

Cagalli: "don't come any closure."

Migual: "well to bad Princess, I am going to have to. Because of my orders."

Cagalli: "Orders. Who are you?."

Migual: "sorry about my manners princess but I am unable to out my name. "

Cagalli: "unable."

Migual: "Yes. And my orders from my lord it to capture you."

Cagalli: "get away from me."

Rey: "Just has the Princess backed away the man grabs hold of the princess."

Athrun: " Let her go."

Miguall: "who are you."

Athrun: "I am a gentlemen who wish not see another gentlemen harming another person especially if the person is a lady."

Rey: " The said stranger then pulled a sword out and both men fought. In the end the victory belong to the stranger who wounded by a cute on his arm. The stranger then spoke to the princess."

Athrun: "are you ok."

Cagalli: "I am Unharmed. But enough about me after all you are the one who has been wounded. Let me help."

Athrun: " No it ok. It only a small cut."

Cagalli: "Let me help you after all you help me it only fair to repay you back."

Athrun: "Thank you Miss…"

Cagalli: "it no problem it is all I can do to repay you for your help and my name Cagalli yula Athra."

Athrun: "Nice to meet you Princess. My name is Alex Zala."

Cagalli: "please don't call me that. Just call me Cagalli."

Athrun: "well then just call me Alex."

Rey: "the princess than bandage the knights wound with a piece of torn cloth."

Athrun: "thank you again."

Cagalli: "your welcome."

Milly: "Lady Cagalli I think we better leave soon."

Cagalli: "ok. It has been nice meeting you Alex."

Athrun: " the same here."

"well that all for now class. We will continue next lesson where we will be acting it out has well" Mwu said after Athrun said his last line.

"oh great" Cagalli thought in her mind. The bell than rang signalling the end of the lesson and school distracting her from her thoughts.

Soon has the bell want everybody had all ready begin to pack his or her school bags.

After Cagalli packed her bag she stood outside of the classroom and waited for her brother and friends.

Few seconds later the group came out of the classroom, "so how about it than" Kira said to the group has they walk towards his twin.

Cagalli looked at the group confusingly "what are you talking about Kira?" she asked.

Kira looked at his sister "I ask the guys if they wanna come over after school earlier" he replied to his sister.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow "have you even asked Mom or Dad".

Kira smiled "of course I did".

"ok I believe you" said Cagalli looking at her twin.

The group then begin to walk in the direction of the Hibikki residence.

At the Hibikki.

"We re home" The twins yelled out.

Hearing her children yell out Via popped her head out from the kitchen door way.

"Hey Kids. Dinner will be ready soon" Via said with a smile and than she want back to what she was doing earlier.

The six teenagers than want into the living room to hang out "so what game do you guys wanna play?" asked Cagalli pulling out a whole pile of PS2 games from a drawer.

"I think I sit out of this after all I am not into things like that" Lacus said suddenly.

"Me too" said Milly.

"Ok suit your self how about you guys" Cagalli replied.

"Oh I think I sit out and spend some more time with Lacus," said Kira.

"me to I need spend more time with milly. Since she complains to me" Deaka said after.

"no I don't" replied Milly back to her boyfriend after what he said both of them continue to argue while Lacus and Kira watch.

Both Athrun and Cagalli decided to ignore them since they both where always like that.

"so you up for a game of something Athrun" asked Cagalli.

Athrun replied with a nod "which game than" he asked.

"Erm how about Tekken 5" Cagalli asked.

"ok" Athrun said while he got the consoles out and Cagalli place the disk into the PS2.

While Kira and Lacus was walking and Dearka was apologising to Milly, Cagalli and Athrun where having a intense game of Tekken 5.

"I can't believe I lost again," said a very annoyed Cagalli.

"Its not my fault if I am better than you at this Cagalli" teased Athrun.

"I beat you in the next round Zala" told Cagalli making sure that she doesn't sound pissed off with him.

Athrun smirked "are you sure about that Cagalli. I most likely will beat you again".

At this point Cagalli was now even more pissed of she really is a very bad loser but at time. She can be calm with it but when someone over teases her like the said person sitting in front of her she will blow her top.

But this time she defiantly wont let him win this battle.

"we ll see who win this time , and by the way I make you eat those words" Cagalli told Athrun with victory smile.

Athrun smiled "we ll see".

So the both begin another round of Tekken5, "player one wins" the voice said through the speaker of the Television.

Cagalli smiled "I told you I beat you" trying not being cocky so that it seem she wasn't pissed earlier about it.

Athrun smiled "yeah you did and I am really sorry for earlier, I guess I have to eat my own words than also" he said laughing.

Cagalli smiled "yeah you better and also you're forgiven"

Athrun smiled "thanks" just then Via walked in to the room to let them all know it was dinnertime.

All six of them then walked out of the living room to the dinning room.

Kira sat between Lacus and his mother while Milly sat in between Lacus and Dearka. Athrun sat next to Dearka while Cagalli was between Athrun and her father.

"So how was school kids" asked Via.

"Great we picked out who we going to be in the play" Kira spoke first

"That's sound good isn't your class doing the play about the princess and the knight" said Via.

"Yep" Kira replied.

"Oh speaking of that mom did you now that the princess shared the same first name has Cagalli and the your maiden name".

Via looked up at her son she smiled "to tell you truth Kids Yes I did know".

Cagalli and kira looked up at their mother "then why didn't you tell us?" asked Cagalli.

Via smiled "I didn't think it was relevant until you told me you where doing the play based on it so. I guess this id the right time tell you why Cagalli shares similarity and the same name has the princess" she said has she place a bit of the meat into her mouth.

"I also new you two will get curious about it and would come up so many question" Via continue to say.

Cagalli and Kira had a frown on their faces they both new that their mother was right has both of them where all ways curious with some things.

Lacus, Athrun, Milly and Dearka laugh at the twins "I guess your right about that Miss Hibikki" replied Athrun who received a glare from the his two friends.

Via then spoke again "well where should I start" she said while thinking through a explanation for her children and their friends.

"You see the princess happens to be well my really great great great (etc) aunt," said Via.

"if she your Aunt mom how can I look like her" Cagalli asked a little confused since for someone to look alike isn't due to the fact that their your great Grandparents but in Cagalli case it isn't.

"I have no idea why you look exactly like her at all I know she is your great auntie to you. Well for your name your father and me always like the name Cagalli so well we decided to name you after her. But we never dream that you will grow up to look just like her" Via said with a smiled at her daughter.

The whole group looked pretty confused "so this is just a coincidence" said Milly.

"yeah it could be but what about Athrun here" Dearka said after Mily.

"I have a odd feeling my own parents won't even know it might also be a coincidence," replied Athrun.

Both adults looked at Athrun and smile "or not " said both Via and Ullen why they both where smiling was because they both had some sought of reason for thinking it wasn't a coincidence. All six teenagers looked up at the adults "erm sorry Mrs and Mr Hibikki I don't mean to be impolite but what do you mean by that" asked Athrun.

Ullen smiled at his wife then he turn to Athurn "well you and Kira have been friend for a long time haven't you notice when you first met us with your parents that me and your parents seem to now each other".

Athrun had a thinking expression on his face "yeah I recall it".

Via smiled "well than you should remember them telling you the story of a knight and princess right and how you resembled him when you where young ".

Athrun had another thinking expression on then it hit him.

" I remember my mom told me before I was born and before genes where enhance my mother said that she wanted the baby wanted too look like her. When I was born she notice that I had resemblance to the knight and had her eyes and hair colour"

"yeah and when she notice that she asked your father if he was somehow related to the knight your father said now and that Zala was a very common name and In the end they decided to name you Athrun the knights middle name" Ullen spoke

"so I guess mine was more of a coincidence then Cagalli" Athrun said

"yeah" replied the rest of the group deciding not to think to much about the subject so then they all continues to eat their dinner.

A hour later they had finish eating, it was getting late so Athrun, Lacus, Milly and Dearka decided to leave early before it got even darker.

"Thanks for the dinner Mr and Mrs Hibikki" said the four

both Via and Ullen said "your welcome"

"I guess we see you guys tomorrow then" said Cagalli.

the four then nodded "Lacus I walk you home" Kira said suddenly.

Lacus smile "ok" then Kira spoke " I see you later Cagalli, mom and dad".

Cagalli smiled at her brother and waved her friends bye.

Once everybody left with Kira Cagalli bid good night to her parents and want into room to grab her PJ and want into the bathroom to take a bath.

After her bath she clean her teeth and want back into her room and got into bed has she was about turn of the her lamp off a knock was heard.

"Come in" she said out loud.

The door opened to reveal Via standing at the doorway holding what seem to be a book.

Via walked into her daughters room then closed the door behind her before walking and sitting on her daughters bed.

"What is it mother?" asked Cagalli.

Via smiled at her daughter "I thought you might want to look at this" she said has she handed a book to Cagalli.

Who in return took the book and looked at it closely.

"Its your great aunts Diary that she wrote in ever so often" Via said

"Where did you get it from?" asked Cagalli.

"Well it past down the Athra line of family to the girls really" Via replied, "so I thought I give to you even though you're Hibbiki".

"Thanks mum I look after it well" Cagalli replied back giving her mother a hug before she left the room.

"Good night" Via said and left the room.

Cagalli looked at the book in her hand then place it on her bedside table she then turn the lamp off and got into bed.

A few second later she was asleep and in the dream world

Cagalli dream

A couple where dancing they where also been watched by many people "oh don't our Lady Cagalli and Sir Alex look like such a sweet couple" said a lady.

But the couple was not listening has they where both lost in each other eyes. The knight had one arm wrapped around his princess waist while his other hand held on to her hand. The princesses had her free hand on his shoulder.

"You look beautiful tonight," The knight whispered into his princess ears making her blush bright red.

"Are speaking the truth Sir Alex?" asked the princess.

The knight smiled down at his princess "Yes My dear princess I am speaking the whole Truth from my heart" he replied taking one of her hand and placing her hand on his chest where his heart was located.

"Do you me believe now?" he asks.

The princess smiled "Yes I do" she replied after she felt his heart thumping every second for her.

The knight then pulled her into a tight hug even if people where around them it looked like he didn't care at all.

The princess was shocked but she returns the hug even tighter. They both then broke the hug.

"I have something for you" the knight whispered to her then he pulled her toward the exit of the balcony.

The princess followed "what is it?" she asked.

They both then stopped the knight turn toward his princess and pulled out an item from his pocket.

" My Princess Cagalli. I know I am going to be away from you for a short time. But I would like to know that I have you to come back too." The knight said softly.

The knight then knelt down and took his princess hand "My Princess will you be my wife" he asked.

The princess looked shocked "what about your father and my father?" she asked looking down at her knight.

The knight looked softly at his princess "I have asked your father for permission to marry you and he Agreed has long has I look after his daughter."

The princess smiled she new her father would have understood the love she had for the knight but then her smile disappeared.

"What about your father?" she then asked.

"Has for my father I don't care what he thinks" the knight spoke with a sad expression had he stood up.

The princess couldn't help but smile sadly at her knight "Alex don't loose hope yet you still have a second chance to talk to him so don't give up so easily" she spoke to him with a bright smile.

The knight smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her bringing her into another embrace.

He then broke from the embrace "what is your answer" he asked her

The princess looked up at him and gave him a big smile "Yes" she replied. The knight smiled at her and slipped the ring on her finger and brought her into yet another embrace.

The princess returns the embrace. Both of them stood there in each other arms for a moment where they both had a smile on their lips.

They then broke out of the warm embrace not taking their arms off each other and looked into each other's eyes.

The knight then made the first move and place his lips on his princesses and planted a long yet passionate kiss on her lips.

"Beep beep beep"

Cagalli opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock. She pressed the snooze button to shut the thing up.

Rubbing her eyes she thought about the dream she had "did I just dream that" she whispered to her self.

It felt so really in the dream too that it made her still feel the affects of the kiss, to Cagalli the kiss felt so real that she could still feel it on her lips and the worse bit of this was that the Athrun Zala had to look like the knight.

Don't get her wrong it wasn't such a bad thing had she still has a crush on him. But there is the thing where she wasn't going tell him how she feels.

Then the dream that she just had of her been the princess and Athrun been the Knight didn't help her dilemma too it made her wonder if the knight could kiss like that and Athrun been a dead look alike like to him would his kiss be the same or has magical.

Cagalli sat up in her bed thinking about the dream still, it felt like she was there and that she was the Princess and that the knight was Athrun.

(It's just a dream. It is a really big coincidence that I dreamed that I was my really really great aunt) Cagalli thought

Cagalli then pushed the thought out of her mind and looked at the clock to see what time it was it read 6:00.

She got out of bed and walked to her closet, grabbed a pair of jeans and a red loose t-shirt has it was a Saturday which mean no school.

She walks into the bathroom. Moments later she came dressed and refreshed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the end of chapter two and I hope you have enjoyed please review has it is your good reviews that keep me going.

Well thanks you very much for reading my fanfiction and giving me nice reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone sorry about for not updating earlier, But I made it up by writing a few more pages. Well I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW after and let me know what you think of this chapter hoped you liked it.

I am also Sorry about the Grammar mistakes I have never been so Good with my Grammar.

I would like to thanks all readers who have read and reveiwed so Thank you very much and hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny but believe me If I did there will defiantly be more AsuCaga scenes. But Sadly I don't own them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

High School Play Sprite of the Stage 

Chapter Three

Cagalli then sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her bedside table at the Diary belonging to her great great great Aunt.

She then picked it up and place in her arms, and then she stood up and walked out of her room with the book in her arms.

She descended down the stairs and walk into the kitchen, has she walked in she notice that no body was up ye. But then it was her parents day off and well they needed to rest after all since they work 6 day a week.

But then Cagalli notice a note on the counter, She picked it up and started to read it.

Hey Kids

Your dad and me needed to go into work today. We need to prepare for the meeting tomorrow.

So I left about 50 bucks on the table for you if you want to order a pizza or summit instead of cooking.

We will be home really late so don't wait up.

See you kids later.

Love

Mom and dad

After Cagalli finish reading the note she place the note and the book on the table and want in search in the fridge to find something to eat.

Not finding much in there Cagalli then want in search in the cupboards and found a pack of instant pancake mix.

Looking at the clock on the kitchen wall she saw that it was 7:00 it meant that Kira should be up soon.

Cagalli stood there a few seconds deciding weather to make her brother some to. In the end she decided a yes.

She looked at the instruction of the package yep Cagalli wasn't a good cook so she would always make sure she looked up instruction so that she doesn't poison anybody.

Cagalli then opened the package and poured the content of it into a bowl. Then she added a quarter cup of Milk and Water and gave it a good mix.

After she mixed it up, she then begins to cook the pancakes. She switched the cooker on and made sure the pan was washed and ready to be used.

She places a small amount of butter into the pan.

Letting the butter melt first Cagalli then made sure that the butter had covered most of the pan by moving the pan to each side. Letting the melted butter move around in the pan so then the pancakes wont get stuck on.

She then begins to pour small generous amounts of pancake mix on to the pan to cook.

After the entire pan caked mixed had been cooked Cagalli then took out two plates. She had managed to get about seven pancakes out of the mix.

Cagalli then place three pancakes on each plate. She then noticed that she had made a extra one. Making her begin to decide who should get the last piece but in the end she sliced it in half so they can share it.

Cagalli then place her twin share into the microwave to keep it warm until he woke up. Then taking her share and grabbing a knife and fork Cagalli then sat on the table. Has she sat down she begin to eat her pan cakes Soon after Kira had woken up and was now walking into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Sis" He greeted has he walked into the Kitchen.

"Good Morning Kira. I ve cooked you breakfast its in the microwave" Cagalli Told her brother.

"Thanks Cagalli" he said has he walked to the where the microwave was and took out his plate of pan cakes, He then grabbed a knife and folk and walked toward the table. Sitting him self down next to his sister on her left side.

Has Kira sat down, he begin to eat his breakfast he notice a book on the table next to his sister right side.

"What that Cagalli?" He asked pointing at the book with his folk,

Cagalli looked at her brother then at the item he was pointing at "that's book is the diary of our Really really great aunt Cagalli" She told her brother.

"Where did it come form?" Kira then asked.

"Mum found it and thought it might be a use to me," Cagalli told Kira.

" You know what Cagalli?" Kira asked suddenly.

"Know what?" Cagalli asked.

"Well don't you find it really strange that we are related to the Princess, and you look identical to her and Athrun my best and closes friend happen to look like the knight but he isn't related to the knight?" Kira said.

Cagalli stopped eating and looked at her brother "what are trying to say Kira".

"Well I am just saying don't you find it strange. After all the knight and the princess are identical to you and Athrun" Kira replied back.

"Not really I think it just one very big coincidence that's all" Cagalli said trying not to care even though she understood what her brother was saying.

Which in her case what her brother was trying to say was maybe there was a reason to all this maybe they happen to be reincarnation of Cagalli and Alex.

Maybe it part of their reason why she has feeling for Athrun so basically they where destined to be together which Kira was trying to say was that maybe that is one reason. Why she should tell Athrun how she felt for him.

She then started to eat her breakfast again but then the dream she had earlier just popped in her head. She started to wonder if it was a dream or did she dream of something that really happened between the Princess and her Knight.

Has she thought more about it, Kira had already finished his breakfast and had already washed his dish?

"I am off now sis," he told his sister making her come out from her thinking.

Cagalli looked up at her brother "of to go and see Lacus again are you" she asked with a teasing tone.

Kira blushed at his sister words "so what if I am" he asked.

Cagalli raised her arms in the air "Hey I am only asking no need to talk rudely. Anyway you don't need to say that she is your Girlfriend now".

"Sorry Cagalli. I didn't mean to yell it just embarrassing that all" Kira told her.

"What do you need to be embarrassed about? She is your girlfriend now. So Kira you don't have to be embarrass," Cagalli told him while giving him a pat on the back.

Kira smiled at Cagalli "I guess your right sorry about earlier".

Cagalli smiled back at her brother "there nothing to be sorry about little brother".

"Little brother shouldn't you call me be big brother. Little sister" Kira spoke with a small smile that looked mischievous.

"Yeah right Kira" Cagalli retaliated back.

"Oh come Cagalli I am the oldest I was born before you" Kira said trying to annoy his sister which was working very well.

"The birth records may say you where born first and mum and dad but I think other wise," Cagalli said crossing her arms together.

Kira laugh at his sister reaction " Cagalli we both now that I was defiantly born earliest by just 1 second".

Cagalli looked up at her twin "I guess but who can blame me. You seem more like a child then me".

Kira smiled at his sister "I guess I do. Well I better get going now, so I see you later" he said when he looked at his wristwatch.

"Ok see you" Cagalli replied back before Kira left the Kitchen.

Soon has Kira left Cagalli continued to eat her now cold pancakes, Has she started to eat her breakfast she started think about what she and Kira where talking before. They had broken out well almost broke out in an argument about who was the eldest.

She started to think about what they where talking about making her think about the dream again.

"Was it a dream or was it something really happened" Cagalli whispered to her self. She looked at the book beside "maybe this will give me some answers"

She place her Knife and folk on the table and pulled the book towards her she looked closely at it, It was the colour midnight blue and on the front it had written on it Cagalli Yula Athra.

Cagalli begin to scan through the book page by page until she came to one page that caught her attention.

On the page it had the date written and the sentence that caught her attention it said my first ball with Alex, for some reason she had a feeling this will help her with her question.

She started to read out loud "well where do I start I guess today been a day full of unexpected things. Today was the night of our first ball together him has my knight and lover. We danced the night away and it was magical who would of thought me Cagalli Yula Athra would say something like this. But I am writing this down has a memory of our Love so in a few years time we can look back on how our love slowly blossomed, and maybe I would ask Alex just write something too in here one of these days It maybe soon or later. After our dance he took me outside to the balcony that is where he proposed to me it was very unexpected to me after all we were in a war. Which lead me to ask him what would our fathers think about this he in return told me he had ask my father permission to marry me and he said yes. My father had always understood my love for Alex He father has always been a very understandable man. He would always talk to me before he did anything that concerned me and listen to what I think before explaining him self but there have been times when we did not get along. But for Alex father it was different He didn't like the fact that his son was in love with me a natural Alex response was that he doesn't care what he father thinks anymore. I didn't like the look of sadness in his smile, so I decided to say something to try and cheer him up a little, I told him he shouldn't give up so easily has there always second chances and like always, I received another embrace from him The embraces he gave me where always warm and loving and every time he want away I always missed the embraces we had together. One we broke from the embrace he reminded me that I did not give him a answer for his question earlier he asked me what was my answer? With smile graced on his lips. The smile that made me melt it was also one of the reasons that I fell in love with him. I smiled back at him and gave him my answer a yes his face lighted up with a big smile. He looked so happy with my answered he brought me into another embraced and we broke a part after a moment where we both looked into each other eyes and we kissed. It was a sweet yet passionate it was different to other he gave me. His kisses was also one thing I missed when he want away for even a short period of time. I missed the Kisses he gave me the most because when he did he would hold me tight and closely. I have lost count of how many times we have shared a passionate kiss but I new the one we had today was different somehow. I just could not explain the feeling I felt all I now it has something to do with Love we have for each other."

After Cagalli finished the last sentence she closed the book "so it looks like it was true they where engaged" she whispered to her self.

The book had answer her question was the dream she had just a dream or something from the past that really happened and by the looks of it and what she read in her really great Aunt diary was frightening similar to her dream.

Cagalli sat there for a moment thinking through what she read yes they where similar but still it could still be another coincidence well to be exact one very big coincidence.

(There is no way that is possible I am not a recarnation of my aunt Cagalli Yula Athra) Cagalli kept thinking in her mind.

Just has she been thinking more about it the doorbell rang? Cagalli stood up from her chair and made her way to the door she opened the door to see Athrun smiling at her.

"Oh Hey Athrun what bring you to my home?" Cagalli said with a smile.

Athrun raised an eyebrow "don't you remember you said you wanted to start rehearsing for the play today?"

Cagalli looked at Athrun "did I?" she asked.

Athrun nodded "yeah you did".

"Oh sorry Athrun It must off slipped my mind" Cagalli told Athrun.

Athrun just smiled at Cagalli "its ok. So what's up then?" Athrun suddenly asked.

Cagalli looked at Athrun "what made you think there something up?" she said even if she new Athrun new there something up.

"Well for one thing you forgotten that we where to meet up at your house at 11:00 to rehearse for the play. Which by the way you usually remember and the fact your up early too. When usually when I come over to yours lets say this early you are usually still asleep and I have to ever ring the your house up if there nobody else there and if there is Kira has to wake you up." Athrun replied to her question.

"Well the fact that I am awake early doesn't automatically mean that there something up" Cagalli yelled out crossing her arms a little angry with what Athrun said.

Athrun smiled at Cagalli "Cagalli you now I didn't mean anything by what I said I am just concerned about you" he told her.

Cagalli felt a little guilty again "sorry Athrun I didn't mean to yell at you" Cagalli said apologising to him.

Athrun smiled "it ok so are you going to let me in so we can start rehearsing and by the looks of thing" Athrun said pointing to the sky "it going to rain" he finished.

"Oh yeah sorry" Cagalli said has she opened the door wider to let her friend and not forgetting secret crush into the house.

After Athrun walked in Cagalli closed the door behind and they both walked into the direction of the Kitchen.

Has Athrun walked in he notice a book on the kitchen table?

"What's that Cagalli?" he asked pointing at the book.

Cagalli looked at what Athrun was pointing at "oh that my great Aunts Diary" Replied Cagalli.

"So your mum had it then" Athrun spoke out.

Cagalli smiled and nodded "yeah do you want a drink?" she then asked.

Athrun smiled "yes please a coffee would do" Athrun replied.

Cagalli nodded and walked to where the kettle was she then filled it with water and turn it on.

"We only got instant coffee is that ok" she then asked him.

"Yeah that's fine" he replied back to Cagalli.

Cagalli opened the cupboard and took out two mugs and the jar of instant coffee; she then took out a spoon from the draws and place one spoons full of coffee into each mug and also two spoonful of sugar.

After the water boiled she pours the water into each mug and added a touch of milk and gave it a stir.

She then took both mugs and brought it over to the table and placed a mug in front of Athrun who thanked her.

"So which part of the script should we start of with" Cagalli suddenly asked.

"I don't know how about the next scene we have together?" Athrun spoke.

Cagalli nodded "ok then I just go and get my script from my room" Cagalli said to him.

She then ran out of the kitchen to get her script.

Athrun was sat down has he waited for Cagalli he decided to look at the book, he pulled it towards him and skimmed though it.

Has he skimmed through one of the pages caught his attention, he stopped at that page. It was also the page that Cagalli was reading earlier.

For some reason has Athrun read through that certain page it seem familiar to him. It was similar to the dream he had last night. He thought through it making him have a sudden flashback of that certain scene but it was a small one.

Flash Back

Athrun saw himself dancing with a very familiar Girl, and then He saw him self-holding the said girl embracing her and him asking the girl a question.

End Of Flash Back

Athrun didn't know what to make of this he started to wonder if what he saw was actually the same scene he had read in the book in front of him and in his dreams, or was his mind just going over imaginative.

Has he was wondering over these thoughts Cagalli had already return back. She saw that Athrun had the book opened in front of him and he was staring into space.

She walked over to him "Athrun" she called out his name.

Hearing his name been called Athrun pushed the thought out of his head. He looked at Cagalli "yeah what is it Cagalli?" he asked.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow "are you ok?" she asked him

Athrun smiled "yeah I am fine" he replied back.

Cagalli smiled back sat him "you sure you spaced out for a quiet along time" she asked him.

Athrun nodded "yeah I am ok don't worry about me" he replied back.

"Ok then if you say so" Cagalli said has she sat back down with the script in front of her. She looked at the book in front of Athrun.

"Did you know that they where engaged" she said suddenly not knowing that he read the diary.

Athrun looked at Cagalli and picked his mug and took a sip of the coffee "yeah I Know I just read it in the your great aunt Diary" he replied to her.

Cagalli then picked up her coffee and took a sip out of the mug to she looked at Athrun "can I tell you something Athrun?" Cagalli suddenly said.

Athrun looked over at her "what is it?" he asked with the look of concern on his face.

Cagalli didn't notice the look on his face "last night I had a odd but sweet dream" she spoke out.

Athrun didn't know where this was coming from so he stayed silent for Cagalli to continue to speak.

"I dreamed that I was my Great Aunt Cagalli Yula Athra the Princess from the story," she said out.

"What was the dream about Cagalli?" he suddenly asked he had an odd feeling he new already.

"I dreamed that I was dancing with the knight who looked exactly like you at a ball that was our first, At the ball we where been watched by man people but me and the knight was to distracted with each other to notice the people around us." Cagalli begin to say.

Athrun was listening closely, has he was listening he notice that it seem so familiar it sounded just like the first scene from his dream. Has he continued to think Cagalli continued to speak about her dream!.

"When we where dancing he spoke to me" Cagalli told Athrun.

"What did he say?" Athrun asked wanting to know if what the knight said was what he said in his dream has the knight.

Cagalli smiled "he said you look beautiful tonight and I replied back." but before she could finish Athrun had finished for her.

"You said to him Are you speaking the truth Sir Alex then The knight replied back Yes My dear princess I am speaking the whole Truth from my heart. He then placed the princess hand on his chest where she can feel his heart beat and the he asked do you believe now? Where the princess replied back with Yes I do," Athrun said shocking Cagalli.

Cagalli looked at Athrun "How did you now I don't think those bits where stated in my great Aunts diary" Cagalli spoke a little shocked.

Athrun looked at Cagalli "it didn't" He replied back.

"Then how did you now the exact word that where spoken then?" Cagalli asked.

"I know because I had the exact dream you had but with the difference that I was the knight" Athrun spoke.

Cagalli didn't know what to think it was shocking to hear that the guy you have fallen in love with had had similar dreams to you and the fact that

Dreams links together along with the fact that it has something to do with something that happened years and years ago.

"Do you think maybe we are recarnation of them?" Cagali suddenly asked.

Athrun looked at Cagalli and smiled "I don't know but there is a chance that maybe we are" he replied to Cagalli.

"I guess so where do you want to start on the play then?" Cagalli asked deciding change the subject because it was starting to make her feel very uncomfortable. Even though it may have given a chance for her to get into a even deeper conversation with Athrun. But then there still the chance that he wouldn't return the feeling.

Athrun looked at Cagalli "Erm I don't Know how about the next scene we have together" Athrun said has he took his script out of his school bag and turn to the right page.

"Ok then" replied Cagalli turning the pages of her script.

They both then begin rehearsing together for the school play.

An hour later 

"What do you want to do now?" Cagalli asked placing her script down on the table.

Athrun also placed the script down on the table "I am kind of Hungary so How about Lunch?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli smiled "yeah I am Hungary to so where to?" Cagalli asked.

"Where do you want to eat?" he then asked.

Cagalli sat there for a moment thinking about it "Erm.. I don't Know How about you?"

It was then Athrun turn to think, "Lets see erm. Well do you want a light lunch or a heavy lunch?" Athrun asked.

"Well I think a light lunch. I am Hungary but not that hungary to have a huge lunch yet" Cagalli replied.

"Ah ha I got it now how about lunch at Golden Orb Café?" Athrun asked with a smile.

"Ok then lunch at Golden Orb Café it is" Cagalli smiled back.

"That settled then" Athrun spoke.

"Right let me just get my jacket" Cagalli said has she stood up then she ran into the living room where her jacket was laying on the coach.

Seconds later she reappear in front of Athrun.

"I am ready," she said.

They both then left the house leaving their scripts on the kitchen table, Cagalli made sure she locked the door and had some money on her.

Has she was locking the door Athrun had walked over to where he had parked his car.

Cagalli double-check the door for safety and turn around to face Athrun.

"Is that you new Car" Cagalli asked has she approach him while also pointing toward the said object.

Athrun smiled and replied with a "Yep".

Cagalli walked closer towards the car "is it what I think it is" Cagalli asked her friend.

"Yeah it the Mclaren Mercedes SLK" Athrun replied.

"Wow" Cagalli said but then her voiced change from a happy wow into annoyed voice.

"Zala I cant believe you got hold of the car before me. You Know I wanted this car for ages and yet you're flaunting it in front of me" she yelled.

Athrun laugh at her and smirked "well I wanted it too and there is now way I was going to wait for you for you to pass your test"

Cagalli glared at her friend "It not my fault that my father said he wont teach me until I a least get some good grades in High school" she said crossing her arms together.

"What about Kira. I thought he promised to teach you" Athrun asked suddenly.

"Kira did teach me but after the first lesson he got scared of my driving and the idiot then change his mind. I didn't even go that fast and I also got the hang of it before hand" Cagalli replied "and his driving is has bad has mine, and I guess now it only fair if you get the car first now since by the looks of it I wont ever get to learn and pass my test" she continued with a disappointed look on her face.

Athrun smiled at her "Don't look to sad Cagalli. How about if I promise teach you how to drive instead?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli looked up at Athrun and gave a really big smile towards him "really" she asked not believing him. But then why should she doubt his word after all when and whatever Athrun Zala had promised to her he had never broken them not one.

Athrun nodded "yeah but not now I think we better get some food first" Athrun said.

Cagalli nodded and smiled "thanks" she replied.

"No problem" he said with a smiled still on his face, He then walked over to the passenger side of the seat and opened the door for Cagalli to sit down.

Cagalli smiled "thanks" she said has she sat down, Athrun then closed the door and walked over to his side to get in the car.

One he got in the car he Heard Cagalli give out another "wow".

"The seat are so comfortable" Cagalli then said has she placed her seat belt on.

Athrun smiled at her "of course the car is after all Mclaren Mercedes" he replied has he placed his seat belt on.

"Yeah your right about that" Cagalli replied back.

Athrun then started the engine and they then took off to the café for lunch.

At the Café 

Both Cagalli and Athrun walked in to the café and seated them self near the window since that was the only available table since all the seats had been occupied.

"So what do you want to eat? I go and order at the counter," Athrun asked once they both had sat down and picked up the menu.

Cagalli scanned the menu "erm l have Prawn salad sand which and Coffee please" Cagalli replied.

"Ok" Athrun said back then he walked over to the counter to place their orders.

Few seconds later he returns to the table and sat back down.

"So what did you order then?" Cagalli asked suddenly.

"I ordered a Chicken Salad sand which and Coffee" He replied back.

Cagalli just nodded and gave a small smile" so do you still promise to teach me to drive" she then asked with the smile and puppy dog eyes hoping Athrun will still say yes.

Athrun smiled at her he couldn't resist her smiles or her puppy dogs eyes and he new their no point teasing her by saying no. After all he new what reaction he would get which was normally a annoyed/angry reaction or she would look sad and disappointed at him, And there was no way he was going to take the risk to see her angry reaction and Athrun defiantly doesn't want to make HIS Cagalli sad or disappointed and he also made a promise and he was dam hell not going to start breaking his promises specially to HIS Cagalli.

With his smile still he replied with a "of course Cagalli. I don't ever break my promises remember. Especially to you" he said but he muttered the last three word to him self.

Cagalli gave a huge smile "thanks Athrun you're the best" she replied back not hearing what the last three word he had muttered.

"Like I said it no problem Cagalli," he replied back with a happy smile has he was happy seeing Cagalli big smile.

"Here are Your Order," a waitress said suddenly with a smile distracting both Cagalli and Athrun happy smiling.

"Thanks" Both Cagalli and Athrun replied back has the waitress place their orders on the table in front of them.

"Enjoy" the waitress then said before she walked away to wait on other table.

Both Cagalli and Athrun begin to eat their lunch.

After they had finished their lunches they return to Cagalli home.

At Hibbiki Residence

"Kira Are you home" Cagalli said has she and Athrun entered the house.

"It look like Kira not home yet," Athrun said.

"Yeah" Cagalli replied.

Both of them then walked over to the living room and sat down the couches.

"Are we going to continue rehearsing for the play" Athrun suddenly said has he sat down.

Cagalli looked at him with a raised eyebrow "you must be joking Athrun. We already did a hour of rehearsing".

"Well maybe it a good idea to rehearse some more. It might help you memories all the lines" Athrun replied with a small smirk.

Cagalli glared at Athrun "For your information Athrun Zala I can remember all the lines that I am to say in the Play".

"Yeah Right Miss Cagalli Hibbikki" Athrun retaliated back.

"Yeah I can" she replied back while glaring at him.

"Ok then proof it" Athrun spoke back.

"Oh I will" Cagalli replied back has she dragged Athrun into the Kitchen where their scripts where.

Has they both entered the Kitchen both of them felt a gust of wind pass them making the scripts on the table. Turn to a certain page that had a certain scene involving the Princess and the Knight.

"Did you feel that?" Cagalli asked Athrun suddenly.

Athrun nodded his head looking at the window in the kitchen to see if it came from an opened window.

"But there isn't a open window though" said Athrun.

Cagalli looked at the window then at Athrun "what do you think that gust of wind was then?" She asked.

"I don't Now maybe it came from the small gaps in the window" Athrun replied back.

"Yeah" Replied Cagalli deciding to believe Athrun and she still had to prove to Athrun that she knows the lines of by heart.

Cagalli walked over to the table where the scripts laid opened from the gust of wind earlier. She picked up the open scripts not really minding what page it was opened to due to the gust of wind, She then handed script to Athrun.

"Read from the top and I bet I can say the lines with out even looking at the script," Cagalli said after handing it to him.

Athrun replied with a "ok has long has we act this out properly has well has just saying the lines has at the same time we are also rehearsing is that a deal".

"Deal" Cagalli replied back has she wanted to proof to Athrun that she knows the lines of by heart.

They both then stood up

And here is where they do the scene I reckon I should just tell you in case you readers get confused

ATHRUN "You can not be angry with you father for long" He said has he walked over to Cagalli.

CAGALLI "He is not your father Alex He is My Father. I have the right to be angry with him for how long I want to be" Cagalli said with a angry expression on her face while she sat down on the Kitchen chair

ATHRUN "He is only concern about you he want to see you happy" Athrun replied with the next line.

CAGALLI "But I am happy with the way things and I am now. There is no need for him to go and find a Husband for me" Cagalli said after the line adding anger evident in her voice.

ATHRUN "He cares for you Princess he want to see that you are protected by someone when he gone" Athrun said adding concern voice and expression.

CAGALLI "Well then why can't he pick someone else that is not Yuna Roma Seiren" Cagalli said with annoyed tone.

ATHRUN "I can understand your dislike to him but then who would you prefer then" Athrun asked adding curiosity in his voice.

CAGALLI "If I could pick…. I would Like someone like you" Cagalli said has she looked at Athrun trying her best to act it out properly.

ATHRUN "Me" Athrun spoke the line and he also added a shocked look and pointed at him self.

CAGALLI "Yes You" Cagalli said pointing at him.

ATHRUN "Why Me"

CAGALLI " Because Alex You're a perfect Gentleman and your different then other knights that I have had protect me and well to tell you the true. You're the only man that has ever gotten closure to understanding what I think then my other Knight who have protected me Who have always listen to my father and never let me have my own freedom. You happen to be the only knight that I have even let get that close to me and I mean has my companion don't think the wrong idea" Cagalli said adding an glaring effect which she was really good at.

ATHRUN "I wasn't thinking anything down that line"

CAGALLI "Then what was on your mind then?" Cagalli asked and she looked at him raising eyebrow.

ATHRUN "You really want to know because I have a bad feeling Your not going to like what I say even if what I think I say is a compliment" Athrun said also raising a curious eyebrow at her.

CAGALLI "Not really but after what you have said I want Know" still looking at him with a smile.

ATHRUN "Ok I was Thinking How a Princess like you could come with such nice words about me a mere knight after all Princess and Knight are not suppose to exchange words when by each other side " Athrun said while looking some where else.

CAGALLI "You Know I never understood where that rule come from the rules that a Knight who is Guarding a Princess, should not speak unless spoken to by the princess and should never get close to her even has close Companion. You shouldn't worry about it and you should have known by now that I am different to other princess" Cagalli said her line while still looking at Athrun adding a gentle expression and tone.

ATHRUN "Yes your right you are different to other princess that I have met. After all instead of me looking for the job in Orb you and your father offered me the job " Athrun spoke the next line.

CAGALLI "I know I am but I am not that different to other princess. I just think that nobody should treat other people different due to formal situation and their rank. That is why my father and I didn't treat you like we are suppose to do because of the rules after you accepted the job has my protector. And There are good things that came with that too" Cagalli said adding a small smile.

ATHRUN "And what may that be Princess" Athrun spoke the line while also adding a smirk.

CAGALLI "Well the fact that I gained a companion and that companion is you Sir Alex"Cagalli said her next line with a smile.

ATHRUN "Yes your right about after all I also gained a worthy companion in you and do you want to know what else I think Princess Cagalli?" Athruns said has he added a small smile to the acting.

CAGALLI "And what is that may I ask" Cagalli said adding a curios expression on her face.

ATHRUN "That is one reason why your people love you and your father so much and also why. So many people from other Kingdom fled here where peace is with held where everybody can get on no matter who you are." Athrun said adding a smile at the end of the line.

CAGALLI "would you mind If I ask you a question" Cagalli said her next line.

ATHRUN "And what may the question you wish to ask me be" Athrun said has he added a curious expression after his line.

CAGALLI "Is that one reason you fled here away from your Father and also a reason why you took the job has my protector. When I met you again for the 3rd time?" Cagalli asked while looking into his eyes after the line.

ATHRUN "You could say that is one reason but there are other reason why has well" Athrun said back while also looking into Cagalli eyes not showing that he was acting.

CAGALLI "and may I know these reasons please if you do not mind that is" Cagalli said also adding a curious expression. She was feeling very uncomfortable in Athrun gazes has well has by the tone he said it in and also the way he was looking at her it seem. That he wasn't acting it out it look what he was going to say was that he meant every word of it.

ATHRUN "Do you really want to Know" Athrun asked but this time he had a real serious tone and expression on his face.

CAGALLI "Yes I would please. Are you going to tell or not" Cagalli said her line still looking at Athrun emerald green eyes which where making her feel even more comfortable.

ATHRUN "One reason has to do with a lady that I have met during my travels to here in Orb" Athrun said still we his gaze on Cagalli eyes.

CAGALLI "A lady huh Have I met her" Cagalli said her line deciding her self to take her gaze off Athrun since she didn't feel very uncomfortable under his gaze. At the moment because they where acting and well she didn't want to get her hopes high that he feels the same way and then she tell him to be rejected by him in the end.

ATHRUN "In matter fact you have met her" Athrun said he next line he Kneeled down, taking his hand and placing it near Cagalli face making her turn her head to look at him. He had no idea why he did that. It was like his arms where moving freely without him needing to use his physical strength and mind to move his hand and look into Cagalli eyes.

CAGALLI "Really because all the ladies that I know have already been taken. Your not telling me you have fallen for a married lady are you Sir Alex" Cagalli said has she felt her cheeks turn Red.

ATHRUN " she isn't married yet though" Athrun said still staring into Cagalli eyes he also smirked in is mind noticing Cagalli had a blush present on her cheeks.

CAGALLI "Then whom are you talking about then the ladies that I know of are married" Cagalli said with blush still present on her cheeks.

ATHRUN "Do you really want to know who I mean Princess" Athrun said for some odd reason with a smirk appearing on his face not the expression he was trying to act out though.

CAGALLI "Yes please" Cagalli said she swear has she spoke that line that the blush was still present.

ATHRUN "The Lady I mean is someone very special to me she stole my heart from the very first meeting, and that lady happens to be a princess who has a unique and different way of thinking and who also happens to be sitting next to me at this very moment" Athrun said has he still held his gaze on Cagalli and his hand was also still on her face.

This is the end of the lines for the princess and the Knight has in this certain scene something happens between them

At this point Athrun had lean in and place a long passionate kiss on Cagali lips, He didn't know weather this was his acting our was it his real feeling coming in along with the play. Mixing it together he had a feeling he new why to because all the lines he had read has the knight. It had said the exact same things that he felt for Cagalli and has he said the lines he felt he body move freely not at his own command.

But there one thing he new and that was he enjoyed it and that since his feeling begin to grow for Cagali he had wanted to Kiss her like this. But had never gotten or he just couldn't tell her how he feels. But for Once he had the chance to kiss her even if it was in a play.

After a few seconds they broke from the kiss, Cagalli looked at Athrun in a daze. Yes she had dreamed about kissing him not just last night though she had dreamed more then that. But it wasn't has real has the one she dreamed of last night. But this time it was the real thing she actually received a Kiss form the guy she had secretly fell in love with even if it was due to a scene in a play.

She started to feel another blush form on her face that far redder then a tomato. Athrun who was kneeled down on his knees had his gaze still on Cagalli eyes. He could still feel Cagalli lips on his he wanted to do it again and again but pushed the thought out of his mind even though he new he didn't know if he could live without them now.

"What Hell did you think your doing Zala" Cagalli suddenly asked Athrun, Even though she liked it and wouldn't mind been Kiss by him again. But then again she didn't want to receive hope that he actually genially have feeling for her to be let down even if the sign show that he had feeling for her.

Athrun looked at Cagalli. He kneeled down there for a moment wondering if it would a good time to tell Cagalli how he felt after the Kiss they had just had earlier. It seem right time to tell her has well has the lines he had said earlier seem like the words he would like to say to Cagalli. If he ever told her how he felt and just few minutes he had said those words and did what he wanted to do after he spoke those words.

But decided against it because he was also frightened to also let down just like Cagalli but he did not know that.

"So what do you have to say to what I just asked Zala?" Cagalli asked suddenly distracting Athrun thought.

Athrun Looked at Cagalli, he had an idea formed in his head what he was going to say to her.

"Well we had a deal earlier didn't we before we said our lines" Athrun said to her while standing up adding a raised eyebrow to the effect so that it looked he didn't mean anything by the kiss even if he did in his heart.

Cagalli sat there thinking about what he just said then he remembered they both had made a deal before they started reciting the lines.

Small flash back 

"Read from the top and I bet I can say the lines with out if looking at the script," Cagalli said after handing it to him.

Athrun replied with a "ok has long has we act this out properly has well has just saying the lines has at the same time we are also rehearsing is that a deal"

"Deal" Cagalli replied back has she wanted to proof to Athrun that she knows the lines of by heart.

End Of Small Flash Back 

"I remember now," Cagalli suddenly said with a look of sadness but trying to make sure she didn't show it to Athrun, she felt so disappointed and sad at the fact. Before she had suddenly asked What Hell did you think your doing Zala she had hoped it another reason. Why not the fact he was acting she was hoping when he said the lines has the knight and the way he looked at her and had touched her face was him himself. Not his acting has at the time she felt it real and he really meant them to her but she should of known she would have been let down again. Deciding to ignore the fact she decided to change the subject.

She then was reminded why she had acted the scene because she had something to proof to Athrun earlier.

"See I told you I could remember all the lines with out the scripts" Cagalli stated suddenly deciding to push her earlier thought away.

Athrun looked at Cagalli, He thought he had saw the look of sadness in Cagalli face (is she sad that that I said I was only acting it out No It cant be she doesn't feel the same way has me does she) Thought Athrun.

"Yeah I noticed" Athrun replied with a smiled deciding to ignore his thoughts for now.

Cagalli smiled back she was about to say something else but the house phone rang stopping her.

Cagalli got up from her chair and walked over to the Kitchen Counter and picked the phone.

"Hello Hibbikki residents. Cagalli Hibbiki speaking" She said through the phone.

"Hello Cagalli" Said a familiar voice through the phone.

"Oh Hello Mrs Lenore. Are you looking for my mother because she not home at the moment " Cagalli replied back recognising the voice belong to Athrun Mother.

Hearing his mother named been said Athrun stood up and looked over at Cagalli.

"No No in fact I am looking for my son it would seem he had forgotten to take his cell phone with him today" Lenore said through the phone.

"Oh ok I just put him on the phone then" Cagalli said has she took the phone away from her ear and motion Athrun to take it.

Athrun came to the phone and gentle took it from Cagalli "Hello Mother" Athrun said through the phone.

"Hello son I need to come Home because we have visitors today and well your father want you here to greet them" Lenore said to Athrun through the mouth piece.

"Ok then Mother I see you when I get home" Athrun said then he placed the phone down.

"Sorry Cagalli I have to go now apparently we have visitors" Athrun said to Cagalli.

"And your father want you there let me guess" Cagalli said to him.

Athrun Nodded "yep Like always I just wonder who it is" Athrun asked has he took he school bag from the floor and placed it on the kitchen table and placed his scripts back in.

"I have no idea but you will find out when you get home" Cagalli said to him with a smile

"Yeah your right. I guess I see tomorrow then" Athrun replied to Cagalli.

"Don't you mean Monday" Cagalli asked confused.

"Didn't Kira tell you" Athrun asked also a little confused.

"Tell me what" Cagalli asked still confused.

"That we all going out for the day" Athrun asked Cagalli.

"No he didn't. Where are we going" Cagalli stated.

"The Green Emerald for dinner" Athrun replied back.

"That's great" Cagalli replied with sarcasm present

"Oh come on Cagalli it not all the time that we all get to dressed up for a nice dinner at one of the top Restrants in Orb. That serve mouth watering meals and It not all the time I get see a tom boy like you dressed ever so nicely in a pretty pink dress" Athrun said to Cagalli with a smirk at the end.

Cagalli gave her friend a glare " shouldn't you be going now" Cagalli asked Athrun with a glare still present.

"Yeah and aw I was hoping to see some fire works to after my statement before I want too" Athrun said to Cagalli with smiles that seem more like a smirk.

Cagalli placed a sweet smile on her face "I know that. That is why I am not acting up so I think it better if you go now don't you after all your Lenore and Patrick are waiting for you" Cagalli stated to him.

"Yeah your right I think I better go know before the phone hear rings" Athrun said has he placed the bag on his shoulder.

"And I am sorry for teasing you again" Athrun apologise to Cagalli has they both walked out of the kitchen to the front door.

"Your forgiven" Cagalli told Athrun with a smile.

"Thanks so I see you tomorrow then" Athrun said has he walked out of the house.

"Yep See ya" Cagalli said waving at Athrun.

Athrun waved back and got into his car, he placed he school bag on the passenger seat and placed his seat belt on then started the engine and drove back to his home with thoughts of Cagalli on his mind.

Cagalli watched Athrun drive away and then she re entered her house with thoughts of Athrun on her mind too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the end of Chapter three.

THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.

PLEASE REVIEW THANKS.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone sorry for the very, very, very late update but I have an very good excuse which is. I have been away from home for a few weeks for a funeral.

So for the past few days since I have return I have written more extra pages for you to read Hope you enjoy and be very happy for you to review after.

Disclaimer I don not own Gundam seed or Seed destiny but if I did like I have said before that I would add more AsuCaga scene that if I really did. Which I really do wish I did.

So for Further ado I present the next chapter of

High School Play Spirit of the Past

Chapter Four

Once Cagalli re entered the house she closed the door quickly and lean her back on the door placing her fingers on her lips.

She stood there for a moment thinking about the Kiss she had shared with Athrun the guy who she had feeling since she had met him.

Cagalli never dreamed that the Kiss that she shared with Athrun would have been so magical. It was similar to the one she shared with the knight in her dream, but this one she had shared with Athrun moments ago where their lips met for real was defiantly better.

It was amazing feeling that she felt when he kissed her it felt warm and passionate it made her feel that he felt the same for her. But Cagalli new that there wasn't a chance that he had feeling for her has well and the fact that he said that it was part of the acting it had proven it.

Cagalli stood there for a little longer before pushing her self off the door, then making her way to the kitchen.

Has she walked in the Kitchen the house phone rang, Cagalli walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up the phone.

"Hello Hibbiki Residence" Cagalli said through the phone.

"Hey Sis" said the voice belonging to Kira.

"Hey Kira" Cagalli replied back.

"I rang home to let you know that I be home late tonight so it just you for dinner tonight if that's ok sis" Kira said to her.

"Yeah that fine" replied Cagalli.

"You sure sis cos I could always bring Lacus home with me" Kira told Cagalli.

"Yeah it ok, and I don't want to be the third wheel anyway. You and Lacus need to spend more time with each other after all it took you two ages to admit your feeling for each other so it is only fair to make up for the lost of time" Cagalli told her twin.

"Are you really sure Cagalli because I could call Athrun to keep you company" Kira said.

"Yeah I am fine and it waste to call Athrun since he just left here a few moments ago" Cagalli told her brother.

" Ok Cagalli but are you sure," Kira asked again worrying about leaving his sister with no company with her.

"Yes Kira I am pretty sure I be ok" Cagalli replied a bit irritated with her twin.

"Well if you sure sis I guess I see you when I get home" Kira said.

"Yeah ok see you later Kira" Cagalli said before placing the phone down.

"Brothers" Cagalli muttered has she walked over to the kitchen table and sat her self down on the chair looking over at the clock she noticed that it was 14:00 clock already.

(Time sure passes quickly) Cagalli thought has she stood up with the dairy and the script in her arms.

Has she was about to walk out of the kitchen the phone rang one again stopping her.

She walked over to the kitchen counter and picked the phone up.

"Hello Hibbiki residence" Cagalli said through the speaker.

"Hey Cagalli" said a familiar voice through the earpiece.

"Athrun" Cagalli said recognising his voice.

"Yep" He replied back.

"So what gives me the pleasure to receive a call from you when a few moment ago you had just left my home?" Cagalli asked wondering why he called she new the reason how he got home that quick to. Since Athrun drives pretty fast along with fact it was a sports car too. But other then that Athrun drives pretty safely if he is driving fast.

"I have a very good reason Cagalli " Athrun told her.

"And what may that be" Cagalli asked.

"Well Kira aka your twin brother and my best friend rang me to ask if there is a possibilities that I can keep his sister company since she will be home on her own most of the night" Athrun replied back.

"That idiot brother of mine I have already said to him I be ok and yet he goes and phones you" Cagalli said.

"He only cares for you, after all he is your big brother" Athrun suddenly said to Cagalli.

"HE ISNT THE OLDEST" Cagalli suddenly yelled.

"Ok, ok no need to yell" Athrun said rubbing his ears and holding the phone away from his ears "anyway doesn't it state on the birth certificate that he was born the first"

He new that was coming since he mention Kira was her big brother not her been the eldest.

"YES BUT EVEN IF IT SAY SO ALONG WITH MY DEAR PARENTS. I THINK OTHER WISE" Cagalli stated yelling down phone.

Athrun who still held the phone away from his ear knowing Cagalli would keep on yelling, place the phone to his ear again.

He chuckled "What ever you say Cagalli".

"Good" Cagalli replied back "so there is no need to come down to keep company I can take care of my self" Cagalli continued.

"I can't do that" Athrun replied back

"Whys that?" Cagalli asked.

"I promise Kira that I would keep you company" Athrun replied to Cagalli.

"Well then I give you Athrun Zala permission to brake that promise since it concerns me, and Kira is my brother after all" Cagalli said.

"Its to late" Athrun told Cagalli.

"What do you mean it's to late?" Cagalli asked "don't tell me you are standing out side my door already?" Cagalli asked walking over to front door with phone still attach to her ear has it was a wireless connection.

"Yes and no" Athrun replied back.

"Ok now I am confused," Cagalli said but once she opened the door she got her answer.

Athrun wasn't exactly stood at the door but he was out side of the house sitting in his car.

"Now I understand," Cagalli said suddenly into the phone.

"Wait a sec, aren't you suppose to be at home entertaining guest?" Cagalli asked has she walked over to Athrun car.

"Yep" Athrun replied. Watching Cagalli walk over to him.

One Cagalli was near the car she press the disconnect button and looked at Athrun has he got out of the car.

"Well then why are here then," Cagalli asked.

"Well since Kira asked me to keep you company. I couldn't exactly leave the guest like that has you know my father wont let me, So I want and asked if I could invite a guest for dinner" Athrun told Cagalli looking right back at her.

Cagalli raised a eyebrow at him "I have a feeling you have invited me"

Athrun smiled at her "correct" Athrun replied.

"You do know you have guest which mean I can not possibly gate crash your dinner" Cagalli stated looking at him.

"But you wont be gate crashing because we invited you. So Miss Hibbiki get back into the house and get change so then we can leave already" Athrun told her while walking up to her and pushing her to walk in the direction the house.

Once Athrun had successfully pushed Cagalli to the front door he stood there and gave a smile has Cagalli turn to face him "and anyway you' could be their has support to since the guest we are having will do their up most best to annoy me" Athrun spoke.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow "who are the guest?" Cagali asked.

"If I tell you Cagalli you most then likely wont want to come?" Athrun replied back.

Cagalli had an odd feeling she will defiantly not like the guest that she would having dinner with.

"Who is it?" Cagali asked once again glaring at Athrun.

Athrun taking the glare has a sign to answer the question.

"Its Meer Campall and her family along with Meyrin and Luna Maria Hawke and their parents to" Athrun told her at the same time been aware of the bad aura that was surrounding the girl standing right in front of him.

"I CANT BELEIVE YOU ZALA. HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BE THAT STUPID TO INVITE ME OVER FOR DINNER WHEN MEER CAMPALL AND MEYRIN HAWKE ARE THERE. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT THOSE TWO HATE MY GUTS JUST FOR BEEN YOUR FRIEND. NOW THERE IS NO BLOODY WAY I AM GOING OVER TO YOURS NOW" Cagalli yelled him she stopped for a moment catch some a breath.

"I REVEASE TO GO AND RECEIVE ABUSE FROM THOSE TWO SPEACIALLY IN THE WEEKENDS" Cagalli yelled out she also still had the phone in her hand to which to bad for Athrun ended been a very good object for Cagalli to throw at him.

But also to bad for Cagalli has it did not hit him like she wanted it to has he manage to catch with ease.

(dam why did his co ordinater abilities pop in all suddenly when I want it to hit him but whenever I don't it always bloody hit him) Cagali thought in her mind.

Athrun noticed and had feeling he new what she was thinking but he just smiled and spoke to her.

"I do know Cagalli and I am sorry but I had no choice since my father wouldn't let me out of the house, and since I promised Kira I keep you company. So it ever my father or brake a promise I made with my best friend. I couldn't do any of them so I came up with idea where I am still doing what my father said and where I am also keeping the promise" Athrun told Cagalli with a smile. Has he new that she would feel guilty not that he liked making her feel guilty. He just like to see the guilty look on her face for a moment that is then he would always try to make his love smile once again.

Cagalli felt guilty once again whenever Athrun apologises and say some sort speech along the line Cagalli just couldn't stay angry at him.

"Anyway you know that Meer and Meyrin wont do anything since they both properly want to impress my mother and father, and well a least my mother knows what Meer is like. And if they do start something you can always do what you normally do" Athrun told Cagalli.

"Yeah your right. Sorry for yelling at you again Athrun. But next time you invite me to your for dinner make sure that there no Campall or Hawke there or you wouldn't get off that easy. Do you understand Zala?" Cagallia asked.

Athrun nodded and saluted at Cagalli "YES MAM" He shouted out knowing that that would make Cagalli smile again or a least feel better for been guilty.

"Now do you think you can go and get change so we can get to dinner soon. Or my mother going to kill" Athrun said suddenly after looking at his wristwatch.

Cagalli nodded and was about walk upstairs to her room until.

"Make sure you wear a nice skirt or an dress" Athrun told Cagalli.

"WHAT. WHY" Cagalli yelled out.

"I thought it was an normal dinner," Cagalli said out.

Athrun smiled at her "It is but all the guest are dress nicely"

"Well in that case I am not going now," Cagalli told Athrun.

"You cant back out again Cagalli" Athrun stated.

"Why not Zala" Cagalli questioned.

"Because Cagalli My mother has already ask the cooks to cook your share plus the fact that you promise to visit her again when your not busy with school along and I don't think you want to brake the promise " Athrun replied.

"Ok I go. Just give me a second. But do I after wear a dress or a skirt" Cagalli asked.

"Yes" Athrun replied, "unless you want to disappoint my mother"

Cagalli stared at Athrun "ok I am going Athrun but how would not wearing a dress or a skirt disappoint your mother"

"Since you never worn a dress or a skirt to any family, friends dinner parties" Athrun replied.

"But I have worn a skirt though" Cagalli told him.

"The school uniform doesn't count" Athrun stated at her has he rolled his eyes.

"How doesn't it count?" Cagalli asked.

"It is classified has school formal wear isn't it , and are we going to stand around and argue for the whole day we have a dinner to attend to" Athrun asked.

"So can you be good for once and go and get change into something nice for dinner since my mother all ready trying to distract the guest for an hour already and I know you Cagalli Hibbiki doesn't like to disappoint people " Athun continue to say has he looked at his watch.

"Ok" Cagalli mumbled she really hates it when people use the you don't want to disappoint people do you line. It always makes her feel guilty and end her doing what her friends want to keep them happy.

"Good" Athrun replied has Cagalli walked up stairs.

Cagalli walked up the stairs to her room, she walked into her room and walked into her closet and looked at the many dresses and skirts that her mother brought for her hoping one of these days that her daughter would wear one.

Cagalli stood there for a moment in thought (It can't be that bad wearing a dress or a skirt. I do this for Athrun mother).

Cagalli then begin to look through the closet and picked out a pretty nice off the shoulder green summer dress which length was below the knees.

Cagalli then got change and She looked at her self in the mirror "I cant believe I actually chose to wear this dress" Cagalli mumbled.

She then quickly tied her hair into and a loose bun let side of her fall down.

"There all done" Cagalli said has she grabbed a white jacket and walked to the stairs.

Athrun was waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs for Cagalli until his cell phone rang.

He placed the house phone that Cagalli had thrown at him earlier on a table near to him he then answered the phone.

"Hello" Athrun said through the phone.

"Athrun where are you and Cagalli" A familiar voice said through the phone.

"I am still at Cagalli. She getting change at the moment mother I will be home soon" Athrun told his mother.

"Ok. Don't be to late I don't think I can distract your father any longer you know what your father like when he starving" Lenore said laughing.

Athrun laugh "yeah ok mother".

"Oh and Athrun don't forget to make sure Cagalli wearing a dress or a skirt" Lenore told her son.

"Already done mother," Athrun told his mother.

"Ok son I will see you one you get home bye son" Lenore said.

"Bye mother" Athrun replied has he disconnected his Call.

Has he did Cagalli was now standing at the top of the stairs.

"I am ready" Cagalli shouted from the top.

"It about tim…" Athrun was about to reply back but has he turned to face Cagalli he was stunned.

He was stunned to see Cagalli in a dress but it was a good stunned. She looked so pretty no beautiful in the dress and not to mention it showed of that indeed that she was a girl.

Even though Athrun had seen his friend almost naked the time he walked in the bathroom while she was in the shower, he did stare at the time but defiantly didn't see anything well that was what he was telling him self.

He was also finding him self-thinking of well cough un gentleman thoughts about his friend.

(Oh god Zala stopping thinking of Cagalli your best friend sister and also your friend in that way) Athrun said in thoughts.

Cagalli looked at her friend "Athrun Zala what in the hell are staring at and thinking about" Cagalli asked dangerously distracting his thoughts.

"…Nothing" Athrun replied has he was glad that Cagalli distracted him from his cough very un gentleman thoughts.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow "yeah right. Anyway shouldn't we be going" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah lets go" Athrun replied back shaking all thoughts out of his head.

They both then left the Hibbiki residence Cagalli made sure she locked the door before getting into Athrun Car they then Arrive at Athrun after 20 minutes drive.

At the Zala's

"Mother I am back" Athrun shouted has he entered the house with Cagalli behind him.

"I am in the living room with the guest" Lenore replied back.

Athrun and Cagalli then entered the living room, has they did Cagalli received death glare instantly from Meer and Meyrin.

(Oh great) Cagalli thought has she glared back at them.

"Oh my Cagalli" Lenore suddenly said looking at her.

Cagalli smile "Hello Lenore".

"Oh my your wearing a dress I thought Athrun was joking" Lenore said looking at Cagalli in the dress.

"You look so Beautiful Cagalli. Don't you think Patrick" Lenore asked her husband.

"Yes Dear" Patrick replied with a smile.

"Thank you" Cagalli mumbled out feeling her cheeks turn red, which made Athrun chuckle at her but thankfully she didn't notice

Patrick laughs and then turns to the guest "Well since everyone arrived we can start to eat" Patrick continues to say has he looked at his wife.

Lenore smiled "Yes let me go and tell our maid that we ready and I will come and inform you when everything on the table" she replied back has she walked in the direction of the kitchen.

Has Lenore walked off the guest surrounded Patrick with question?

"Oh my Patrick is this beautiful young lady your son girlfriend" One of the guest asked which Cagall recognised has Meer mother who is Lacus aunt.

Patrick laughs, " If only Cagalli was my son girlfriend but sadly no Cagalli happens to be one of my son close friends" Patrick told Meer mother.

"Oh that a shame, she would make a pretty bride for Athrun" another guest said suddenly making both Cagalli and Athrun blush.

Just then Lenore walked in "yes it is a shame, has I wouldn't mind Cagalli been my daughter" Lenore suddenly said after hearing what one of the guest said.

Making Both Cagalli and Athrun blush even redder.

Lenore laugh at her son and Cagalli.

"We all can eat now," Lenore then said deciding to spear more embarrassment for her son and friend.

Everyone then begin to walk into the dinning room, once they entered they then sat in their seats.

Cagalli sat in between Athrun and Lenore, While Patrick sat next to Athun, and Next to Patrick was Meer father, Mother and Meer, Meyrin and Lunamaria mother, father and then Meyrin then Lunamaria. They al sat in a rectangle shaped table.

Soon has they all sat down the maids then begin to serve the food to everyone. Once the food was served they begin to eat.

"So Son how's the rehearsal for the play going," Patrick suddenly asked has he begun to cut the meat on the plate.

Both of them looked at Patrick and felt their faces turn red since at the same time they remembered the kiss they shared.

Athrun pushed the thought away "It's going ok" He told Patrick.

"That's good" Patrick said.

"So what is this play about that you are doing at school" Meer father suddenly asked.

"It is the story of the couple who prevented another war from happening" Athrun replied.

"You mean the Princess and the Knight who died" Meer father replied back.

Athrun nodded politely "Yes".

"Who plays who in the play I wonder?" Meer suddenly asked hearing Athrun speak to her father.

Meer father smiled at his daughter "You will properly play the princess dear" He told his daughter.

"Actually Ben your wrong about your daughter playing the princess" Patrick suddenly said with a smile.

"Whys that" Ben Campell asked.

"Well I heard from Sigel Clyne that your daughter Meer was absent from school so it would only be natural for the teachers to pick someone else" Patrick told Ben.

"That is true" Ben replied back.

"Well I assume already that your son Athrun would be playing the knight has he has similar looks to the knight" Mrs Campell suddenly said.

Both Lenore and Patrick nodded "yes" they both replied.

"So Athrun is the knight. I wonder who could the princess be" Ben campell spoke out.

At this point Cagalli felt very uncomfortable since she could see Meyrin giving her a glare and she new that Meer would most defiantly wont like it and most likely give her hell about it which Cagalli was prepare for. But she wasn't prepared for who was the one who told them.

"That would be Cagalli here" Athrun suddenly told them with a smile.

Cagalli looked Athrun and gave him a glare, After all Athrun should know that Meer is going to cause trouble for her, even though Cagalli was prepared for it she didn't want to deal with it on a week end too has well has the week days.

And what you know it Meer was now glaring at Cagalli.

"Ah so Athrun and this young lady here will be playing the knight and the Princess. I can't imagine a better lady to play the princess except for my daughter of course," Ben Campel said suddenly while looking at his daughter.

Who was smiling back at her father?

Both Cagalli and Athrun couldn't help laugh at what Meer father said but manage to hold it in.

Everyone then begin to continue eating the rest of the dinner.

An hour later after they had finished dinner, everyone was now sat in the living area drinking coffee and chatting.

Cagalli was sat next to Athrun she also felt both Meer and Meyrin glaring at her still, While Athrun was chatting to Meyrin parents.

Meyrin smiled at her parents has Athrun spoke to them.

Cagalli felt really annoyed at this point since both Meer and Meyrin had spent most of the time at dinner glaring at her and it didn't help her since she was beginning to feel unwell for some reason.

She felt ok this morning but after dinner she seem to feel a little light-headed.

At the same Cagalli could feel her head burn up from the fever that was occurring.

(This is so great, I Seriously cant wait to go home) Cagalli thought. Has she held her head little from the small streak of pain coming on?

"You ok Cagalli" Lenore asked suddenly with a worried look.

Athrun turn to face Cagali once he heard his mother concern for Cagalli since he new that Cagalli rarely felt ill let alone look physically unwell.

Once Athrun looked at Cagalli he noticed her face looked pale and her cheeks where bright red.

(I wonder what is wrong with her?) Athrun thought looking at Cagalli with concern expression on his face.

Cagalli smiled at Lenore "I am ok thanks" She replied back.

"Are you sure Cagalli you look a little pale and your cheeks are burning red?" Lenore said placing her cup down on the coffee table then walking over to Cagalli.

"Yeah I am ok maybe I am just a little tired" Cagalli replied trying not worry Lenore or even Athrun has she notice Athrun looking at her with worry clearly written on his face.

"Mother maybe I should take Cagalli to the Hospital" Athrun suddenly said noticing Cagalli getting even paler.

" Yes I think you should son" Lenore replied.

Athrun stood up from his chair and held his hand out to Cagalli.

"Come Cagalli I take you to the Hospital now" He said.

Cagalli looked at Athrun and replied with an "It Ok Athrun I don't need to go to the hospital".

"No Cagalli I think you really should go you don't look so well" Athrun replied.

"Athrun right, you really don't look to well Cagalli" Lenore said worriedly

Cagalli couldn't say anything has she begin to feel the pain in her head worsen.

So Cagalli nodded has a response.

Has Cagalli stood up she felt a streak of dizziness comes pass, making her legs feel like jelly?

At the same time making her fall, Luckily Athrun saw it coming and let her fall into his arms keeping balance at the same time.

"Cagalli are you ok" Athrun asked with concern has she fell into his arms.

"Thanks Athrun I am ok now" she replied back trying to get up But she fell back down again.

"Cagalli Maybe I should carry you to the car instead" Athrun suddenly said has he caught Cagalli once again.

"No it ok I can walk" Cagalli replied back quickly trying to get up from Athrun arms.

"No you cant and it would be safer if I carried you" Athrun retaliated back.

"Yes Cagalli I think it better if Athrun carries you to the car" Lenore suddenly replied back agreeing with her son.

Athrun then picked up Cagalli in his arms carrying her as if she was a bride.

Cagalli had no choice but to let him carry her since she new she wouldn't win if she argued back and she was begging to feel a little worse.

Has Athrun carried Cagalli they both noticed that both Meyrin and Meer continuing glaring at Cagalli and sniggering at her.

Athrun gave both of them an hard glare back and then he carried Cagalli out of the living room into the Hall way where a maid held the door open.

Athrun thanked the maid and carried Cagalli to where his car was parked.

Lenore followed her son so she could help open the car door for him has he was carrying Cagalli.

Once Lenore opened the car door Athrun placed Cagalli on the passenger seat.

"Make sure you look after Cagalli" Lenore suddenly said has she watched her son looking very concern for his friend.

"I will mother" Athrun replied has he was about to do Cagalli seat belt for her but she stopped him.

"I can do that my self" Cagalli spoke out not wanting to trouble Athrun anymore.

Athrun smiled at Cagalli "ok" he replied back has he closed the passenger door.

He then gave his mother a hug "I come home when Cagalli feeling better" He told his mother.

Lenore nodded "drive safely son" she then said has she walked back into the house after Athrun replied back with "I will"

Once Lenore was in the house, Athrun walked over to the driver seat and got into the car.

"How are you feeling now Cagalli" he asked has he turn on the ignition.

"A little better" Cagalli replied back lying not wanting to worry Athrun anymore in fact she was begging to feel even worse.

"Are you sure" Athrun asked has he looked at Cagalli and noticed that she was becoming even paler then she was earlier.

But before Cagalli could answer she felt her self go unconscious state the last thing she heard was Athrun calling her name and Panicking.

"CAGALLI" Athrun shouted.

Cagalli dream

A couple where sat together in a carriage taking them to a party?

"Are you ok Princess?" A man with midnight blue hair known has the knight Sir Alex asked.

"I am ok Alex thank you I am just nervous that's all," Replied The Princess.

"You don't have to feel nervous I will be there with you" the knight said has he took one of his princess hand and placed a kiss on it.

The Princess blushed at her knight's action.

"I know" Princess Cagalli replied back trying cool her self down with a fan held in her hand.

The knight smiled at his princess "Cagalli My Princess even if my father will be present at the ball he cannot do anything since he surrounded by many people"

"Can I ask you something?" the princess suddenly asked looking at her knight.

The Knight looked at the princess with a smile "Go ahead".

"The last time you spoke to your father was it the first time when you told him about me and you" She asked.

Has soon has the knight heard her question a sad smile was then placed on his face at her.

Has soon has Princess Cagalli saw that smile she new the answer already.

"I thought so" The Princess replied.

"But you don't have to worry about him Cagalli" The knight told his princess.

The princess sadly smiled at her knight "don't worry that would be easier said then for it to be accomplished" she then replied

"That's is very true but if I know my father like I should know him he will not try anything while he is in public" He said has still held his princess hand in his.

"But Are you so sure about that Alex?" she asked looking at him.

The knight smiled at his princess "I am sure Princess he wont be able to do anything since He was the one invited me and I am the one who invited you to this event" He told her has he placed another kiss on his princess hand.

The princess could not help but blush again at her knight's action and sighed "You do know I am not worried about me I more worried about you Alex" She told him.

The knight just smiled at her and whispered "I know" has he placed his hand on his princess face and caressed her face looking into her Brown eyes which was turning a little gold due to the light shimmering from the moon.

He was about to place a sweet Kiss on his princess lips but a knock on the carriage door distracted them.

"Yes what is it Smith?" the knight asked moving away from his princess.

"Sir Alex, Princess Cagalli I am sorry to disturbed you but we have arrived at the ball," said man named Smith.

"Thank you for informing us, I will be out with the princess in a moment" The knight replied back.

"Your Welcome" Smith replied back has he walked away.

The knight then stood up and opened the carriage door and took a step out then, He place his hand out in front of his princess.

The princess smiled at him and took his hand so that he could help her out she also had a blush present on her face.

"Thank you Sir Alex" She spoke has she stepped out of the carriage.

The knight smiled at her "Lets go" He said after he helped her out then he held his arm out for her.

The princess smiled and placed her arm through her knight arm and they both then walked in the direction of where the ball was held.

Has they both walked into the entrance of the ball people looked at the them making the princess feel very uncomfortable.

"Maybe I shouldn't have attended this with you Alex" the princess suddenly whispered to her knight feeling very uncomfortable under the stares of people especially of two people in the room.

Has she noticed Alex Father and a woman with Pink hair looking at her with hate in their eyes?

Sir Alex looked at the same direction has Cagalli he turn back to her and whispered "Don't worry Cagalli she wont dare say or try anything while she in front of people".

"Are you so sure about that though?" the princess asked back looking at him.

The knight nodded and removed his arm and took her hand in his and placed another kiss on top of it.

"I am sure Princess" he said has he smiled at her.

"Ok" the princess replied back with a smile.

Once they entered the knight suddenly stopped making his princess bump into him.

" why did you stop?" she then asked.

The knight turn around to face his princess he gave her a smile he then place his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" He then asked his princess.

The princess smiled at her knight "You May" she replied to him.

She then placed her hand on her knight, who then led her to the dance floor.

Once they where on the dance floor the knight placed his arm around his princess waist while his other hand held her hand in his.

The princess had one hand on her knight shoulder while her other hand was been held by him.

They both then begin to dance slowly to the music that was been played by the ochristra.

Has they both begin to dance to the music people begin to stop to watch the couple.

Has they both danced slowly together gazing into each other eyes, two people who where stood at the corner of the ball had the look of disgust and hate in their eyes.

At the corner of the princess eyes she noticed the looks that they where giving her and her knight.

The knight noticed this and took his hand out from his princess and placed it under her chin making his princess gaze into his eyes once again.

"Cagalli just ignore them," The knight told his princess with a smile while he re leads his princess to the dance steps.

The princess smiled back at her knight "Ill try my best" she replied back has they begin to get back to the rhythm of the dance.

"What is there to try" the knight suddenly asked gazing into his love eyes deeply.

They both had stopped dancing making the princess stare into her loves eyes.

"All you have to do is keep your attention on me" he spoke again.

"On You" She replied.

"Yes on me princess" the knight said has he moved his face closer to his princess face.

Has his face inch closure to his princess face who face begin to turn red.

He then stopped midway from her face and gave her and smiles "princess would you mind if I place a kiss on your lips" He then asked.

The princess face turned even redder hearing what he asked her.

"And by the way princess I really don't care what my father would think" he then told her.

The Knight then leans in to give his princess a kiss before she could argue back.

Has soon has his lips landed on his princess his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closure towards him.

In return the princess wrapped her arms around his shoulder not caring about the people watching including Alex father.

Seconds later they broke from the kiss, has they parted from each other lips. The knight brought a single rose out from his pocket and gave it to his princess.

The Princess smiled at her Knight "where did you get that from?" she asked has she took the single rose from her knight.

The knight smiled at her " when you where preparing for the ball I want out to the Garden for a walk. Has I took a walk I want by the Rose bush" He replied.

"And what may I ask you made you to pick one of those roses from the bush that is so dear to me and my father?" she asked with annoyance.

"You" The knight replied with a smile.

"Me" The princess inquired.

"Yes my dear Princess I was admiring the beauty of the roses that where growing so perfectly on the bushes. I thought they held such beauty and elegance. That they clearly reminded me of you along with the look of delicateness" He told her.

The princess couldn't help but turn a shade of red again "Really " she said not believing her knight.

The knight gave out a light chucked at his blushing princess and her been timid.

"Yes You hold the same beauty and elegance has a single rose but to me your far me beautiful then anything I have seen in life has a Knight and you look so delicate to me that it makes me want to protect to the end " he told making the princess blush even redder.

During her blushing moment the princess manage to mumble out "thank you".

The knight chucked at his princess once again "Your welcome princess" He said looking deeply into his princess eyes.

He then brought his face closure to his princess has their faces came closure they both closed their eyes has the knight placed another kiss this time it was quick but it held such sweetness that the princess couldn't help stare at her knight with dream eyes when his lips left hers.

While all the time she held the Single rose in her right hand.

Once the knight removed his lips from his princess Lips they both opened their eyes but he couldn't help but gaze into her eyes. It was the same for the princess has they both unable to tear away from each both emotionally and physically.

Both of their gazes was about bring their faces closure for yet another kiss but not a quick one but the like the one they had had earlier before the Knight handed the rose to his princess.

But instead of their lips meeting in another sweet yet passionate kiss the knight felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turns toward the tap and came face to face with his father.

"Alex my son" His father spoke.

The knight glared at his father but he had no choice to reply to his father since they where many people present at the ball.

"Hello father" He replied.

The knight father then faked a smile at the princess "and who is this young lady in your present" he then asked.

"I am Cagalli Yula Athra, It is a pleasure Mr Zala," The princess decided to reply to the question not wanting conflict between Father and son.

"It a pleasure to meet you too Miss Athra" replied back Mr Zala with the fake smile still present.

Then there was a short silence for a few seconds with glares been thrown at each direction by both father and son.

"If u do not mind Miss Athra but is it ok if I speak to my son in private for a moment" Mr Zala suddenly asked.

The knight was about to answer back to his father rudely but his love stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Alex just go and talk to him for a moment. No use arguing with him here there to many people around" the princess whispered to him.

Unable to disobey his princess the knight nodded.

"But only for a moment" he said also.

Mr Zala then smirked and led his son to a quieter area.

But before the knight followed his father he turns to his princess.

"Stay here Cagalli don't leave here with out me," He told her.

The princess nodded "don't let him get to you" she replied.

Sir Alex smiled at her "I promise I wont" he replied back he then took her left hand has her right hand still held the rose.

He then placed a kiss on it "I be back soon" he told her.

The princess smiled back, she then watches him follow his father.

Has soon has Sir Alex walked away the princess felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turns around to face a waiter in his uniform holding a tray balancing three glasses of Red wine.

"Miss would you like a glass of wine," the waiter then asked with a smile.

The princess smiled back " Thank you" she replied taking a glass with her left hand.

The waiter nodded has a response and walked away to a corner where a man stood in a what look like the same type of Tuxedo that Alex was wearing which she recognise that only people who are known has knight where allow to wear.

She watches the waiter nod his head to the knight and then the waiter then walked away.

Not thinking anything of it the Princess then looked around to see if Alex had come back but he was not in sight.

She then brought her attention back to the single rose her love had given to her and smiled at it.

She then brought her attention to glass of wine in her hand and brought it up has if she was toasting to something she then whispered to her self "To Love" even though her knight wasn't here for the first toast but she did know he will be back for the 2nd.

Has she whispered to her self she held smile on her lips has she was happy extremely happy and she did not care of what people may think of her right at this second has she toasted on her own.

She just felt like she should do since she felt it was right and that it was like she was thanking heaven for letting a man like Alex come into her life.

After she brought her glass up she then took a small sip of the wine bit by bit until she felt another tap on her shoulder.

She turns around to face a knight of the Zala clan which she was sure she recognises has the same man that was walking t the waiter.

"I am sorry to Disturbed you but May you be Princess Cagalli Yula Athra"asked the knight.

"Yes I am and I would be preferred to be called Miss Athra what is that you want" The princess replied back.

"You have a message waiting for from your father," The Knight told the princess with a smile.

But unnoticed by princess it was a smirk. She then stood there for a moment she then looked at the direction where her knight had walked of.

The princess didn't now weather to trust this knight or stay here like she was told to by her love.

"Don't Worry Miss Athra I am a very close friend of Sir Alex. You do not have worry" suddenly said the knight.

In the end She decided to trust this knight remembering that Alex once told her that he has always been close to everyone in his father clan, and would always put his trust in all of them.

She then placed the glass on a table that was near by but she still held the rose in her hand.

She then followed the Zala clan Knight in front of a doorway. He then opened the door for her to enter.

The princess entered a room has she entered room, It was peach black, She couldn't see anything.

She was about to turn and ask the knight what they where doing in here but the door suddenly closed.

The princess ran to the door and she banged it hard has possible with the rose held firmly but been careful at the same time not to damage the delicate flower.

"LET ME OUT" she shouted.

Has she shouted at the door a flicker of light suddenly appeared?

The princess then turns around and looked at the flicker of light which was coming from a candle.

Has the light on the candle become brighter it started to light the whole room up.

Has it lit the room the princess noticed someone sitting on a chair at the end of the room near the candle.

One the light from the candle lit the whole room up it eventually begin to showed the person who sitting down.

"You" The princess said has soon has she saw who it was.

"Isn't that Rude" The voice said belonging to a woman.

"What do you want" The princess then asked looking at the woman it was the same woman that who was standing next to Sir Alex father when they both entered the ball.

"What do I want Miss Athra well hasn't it been so obvious since from day we met" The woman said.

The princess gave the woman a fierce glare back.

"We all now he wont leave you unless you tell him to leave you" the woman spoke again.

"And what makes you think that I will tell him to leave me" The princess asked still holding the glare at the woman.

"I knew that you would say something similar to those line, that is why I along with Mr Zala had devised a plan" The woman replied with an smirk.

"May that plan include destroying me" The princess spoke out.

"Is there a need to answer? You know the answer already" The woman replied.

"I may no the answer but I also know that even if Something was to happen to me Alex still will not marry you" the princess replied knowing what she said was right with a confident smile on her lips.

"That maybe true but what if I was to tell him that his princess was in danger and there was only one way to save her," The woman continued to say.

"We both along with Alex know you won't be able to accomplish the task" The princess replied back

"Maybe I would not but I am sure that Mr Zala will" The woman then said.

The princess didn't know what to say she new that Alex father would do something to get his son away from her a natural.

"And by the look on your face at the moment it would seem that you know" The woman continue to say.

The princess wanted to say something but has she was about to speak she felt her sight go blurry then the next minute she fell unconscious.

The single red rose that was held her hand was know on the carpeted floor next to her

[End of Cagalli dream

Cagalli begin to slowly awake from the dream has she opened her eyes she let her eyes adjust to the light.

Has Cagalli eyes adjusted to the light she found her self in Hospital wondering how she got here but then remembered what happened.

She also noticed at the same time that she was not alone in the room. Next to her was Athrun sitting in a chair he was fast asleep he had is arms on her hospital bed with his head laid on them his face was facing her.

Cagalli couldn't help but smile down at him she also couldn't help but remove the strand of hair that was in way of his eyes

She smiled once again and decided to look around her hospital room, has she looked around the room she notice few cards and a vase of flowers.

The vases contained red rose and Yellow and Red Carnation, which was located near the window on top of a table.

Cagalli smiled at the flowers and also taking look at Athrun who was still fast asleep, thinking that there was maybe a chance that Athrun was the one who brought her the bouquet.

She new that all the cards on the table would have been from her friends and family but it was the flowers where stuck in her mind.

Cagalli slowly got up from her bed has she got up she noticed that she was in a hospital gown that barely covered her legs. But she was glad it was one of them that covered the top of you body properly both front and back.

She tried her best to pull it down has she walked over to the window where the table was located.

She had manage to pull it down little but decided it was no good and brought her attention back what she got up for the first place

She picked up one of the cards that was the one closes to the bouquet of red roses and red and yellow carnations and took a close look of the front, and on front of the card there was picture of a bear holding a basket of flowers and written above the picture was Get better soon.

She smiled at the picture and opened the card to read what was written in it

Dear Cagalli

Hope you get better really soon Cagalli, you had me worried when you suddenly lost consciousness in my car…

We all been so worried about you

Look after self properly take care

From Athrun

Ps hope you like the Flowers. I couldn't pick since I know you love roses and carnation so I got a selection of both.

Cagalli smiled at the card has she read it made her happy that Athrun cared for her so much for him to stay by her side and buy her flowers and an card.

She then brought her attention to where he had written

Ps hope you like the flowers. I couldn't pick since I know you loves roses and carnation so I got you a selection of both.

It made her very happy to know that she was correct about who had brought the roses and carnation for her.

She smiled fondly at his sleeping state then at the vase of flowers that where somehow glistening in sunlight coming from the window.

Has Cagalli was admiring the effect the sunlight had on the red roses and red and yellow carnation Athrun had awoken.

Athrun sat there for moment admiring Cagalli looking at the flowers that he had brought for her.

He held a huge smile at her to since He thought that Cagalli looked so beautiful standing near the window with the sunlight reflecting on her.

Making her look like a goddess in his Eyes.

He also noticed that the hospital gown that she was in barely covered her legs making blush but it still didn't stop him from admiring her.

Has Athrun was admiring her Cagalli had picked up one of the red roses from the vase and brought it to her face.

A frown came across her face.

Cagalli looked at the flower held in hand she couldn't help place a frown on her face.

It reminded her of the dream she just had. Has she thought about her dream once again she still felt the effect of the kisses she or in other case her really great Aunt shared with the knight Sir Alex.

Everything in the dream still felt so real it was literally like she was there experiencing everything. But what worries her was then end of the dream when she or her great Aunt had fell unconscious.

But she had a feeling that she would receive the answer in her great Aunt Cagalli Yula Athra Dairy.

She could also remember the woman in her dream to she looked Lacus but not her. She was more Meer then Lacus has Meer copied Lacus look but Meer personality is way to different compared Lacus

And the woman in her dream looked like both Meer and Lacus but her personality was closer to Meer though.

There was also another familiar face in her dream it was the knight of the Zala clan he remined Cagalli of a very close friend she had not seen for a very long time.

Even though Cagalli was worried about the dream she just had that even though she had a feeling she new she will receive the answers in the dairy she also couldn't help but also remember The Knight or Athrun in her thoughts and the single rose the most.

She was beginning to wish that something along the lines that she and Athrun was in the same situation in love.

Cagalli stood there a little longer with the rose still in her hand has she held the sad smiled on her face now.

Athrun who was watching Cagalli couldn't help but notice the sad smile that came across her face.

"Don't you like them," Athrun spoke suddenly.

Hearing the voice Cagalli turn around to see Athrun awake and sitting up in the hospital chair.

"No it not that But I Really do like them to tell you the truth I love them" Cagalli replied replacing the sad smile with a happy smile and placing the single rose back in the vases with the rest of them and the carnation.

Athrun smiled at Cagalli when he saw her happy smile back again.

"Then why the sad smile earlier then" He then asked getting up from the chair

"Well… no it doesn't matter" Cagalli replied.

"Has it got something to with the dreams" Athrun suddenly asked once he was stood next to Cagalli.

Cagalli looked at Athrun "How do you know" she asked shocked.

"Well It doesn't take a geniuses to guess and well you where talking in your sleep last night" Athrun replied.

"Did I what did I say" Cagalli asked with a puzzled look.

Athrun smiled at her "well All I heard you mumbled was summit along the lines of and what may I ask you made you to pick one of those roses from the bush that is so dear to me and my father?" He told her.

"So that what gave it away to you then" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah When I saw you looking at one of the roses it kind of reminded of what you said in your sleep about a rose bush" Athrun replied

"I see" Cagalli replied looking at the roses and Carnation.

She then turns attention back on her friend "I actually kind of Surprise" Cagalli suddenly said.

"About?" Athrun asked a little confused looking at her.

"Well I thought maybe since I had a dream that you would have had the similar dream has me" She replied.

"I get what you mean know" Athrun replied know understanding what she meant.

"But I didn't get much sleep so I guess that why maybe I didn't have similar dream" Athrun continued.

"Yeah Maybe" Cagalli replied.

They then stood in silence for moment until Athrun spoke.

"So how are you feeling know?" He asked.

"I am feeling much better and Athrun" Cagalli said.

"Yeah" Athrun replied.

"Thanks for bringing me here and I am really sorry for been an burden" Cagalli told him.

"Cagalli it no problem and you're my friend so I would of done it anyway and your not a burden" Athrun told Cagalli.

"Well but still I do have to thank you and apologises" Cagalli argued.

"Seriously Cagalli you don't have to" Athrun argued back.

"It only right Athrun" Cagalli shouted

"OK, OK in that case I say your welcome" Athrun replied.

"Good" Cagalli replied happy.

Athrun then suddenly started laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at" Cagalli asked Angry.

"Ha ha It just that I find it amusing haha" Athrun replied while laughing.

"What in the hell is so amusing" Cagalli asked still angry.

"Ha ha well that it just take one simple argument for ha ha you get back to your old self with even a few seconds" Athrun told her still laughing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT" Cagalli yelled out angry.

Athrun stopped laughing and smiled at Cagalli "all I am saying I am just glad your back normal you seem pretty down earlier about the dream that I am happy to see you arguing with me like you normally do" He told her.

"Oh" Cagalli replied feeling guilty for shouting at Athrun again she felt her cheeks turn red and she turn her face to the vase of roses and carnation once again.

Has she did suddenly a smile appeared on her face.

Athrun couldn't help but smile at her "I am also happy to see you smiling again" He told her making Cagalli blush even more and keeping her attention on the vase has she did not want Athrun to see her blushing even more.

But to bad for her he had noticed and Athrun held a wide smile on his face noticing her face blushing.

Has Athrun held the smile He couldn't help but think right know that it was defiantly the right time to maybe tell Cagalli how he felt for her Even though he had been debating with him self for a very long time.

To weather he should tell her or not and every time he had an chance to tell her he always back out of it and pushed the idea aside.

Saying to him self-he doe not want damage their friendship and loose her from his life completely but unknown to them she also felt the same.

But the thought always came back to him as if saying he hasn't got anything to loose and that Cagalli felt the same that was the feeling he had felt inside of him.

Athrun stood debating with him self-weather he should and in the end he gathered enough courage and decided that he would take a chance and tell her.

"Cagalli" He said.

Hearing him say her name brought her attention from the vase back to him.

"Yeah" She replied.

But before Athrun could speak out they both heard a knock on the door.

The door opened to reveal Kira standing out there with a very relief look on his face.

Athrun couldn't help but feel disappointed he had once gain lost another chance to tell her.

"CAGALLI" Kira spoke out relieved to see his sister ok.

Kira then ran over to his twin and gave her good old brotherly hug.

"Are you ok, Are you ok" Kira continued to say repeatedly

Cagalli stood there letting her brother hug her and was little shocked at the same time but she return the hug.

"Bloody hell Kira I am ok no need to get all emotional on me" she spoke out trying to lighten the mood.

Kira stopped hugging his sister.

"Sorry sis But I couldn't help I am just glad that your ok" Kira told her.

"I know I know but you really didn't need to scream and hug me that tight" She told her brother.

"Yeah sorry about I am just happy to see you well "

"Yeah I noticed" Cagalli said has she looked at Athrun direction.

"You ok Athrun" Cagalli suddenly asked noticing he looked disappointed.

Athrun just smiled at her and replied with an "Yeah I am fine"

"You sure" Kira asked suddenly also noticing the look on his best friend face.

"Yeah I am" Athrun replied with a huger smile has he had feeling he would have another chance but the problem is to him now is will he have the courage to tell her then which lead him to debate weather he should tell her anyway even if his best friend aka his crush twin brother was there.

"Good" Replied the twins together.

"So Cagalli how are you feeling? And Are you sure your absolutely ok" Kira asked his twin.

"I am ok now Kira I am fine and dandy" Cagalli replied.

"That's good to hear" Kira spoke but he was still not sure that Cagalli was totally fine since she still looked little ill.

"I guess so" Cagalli replied

Has Kira and Cagalli stood there talking at the time Athrun stood there now debating weather he should tell her anyway. Even if Kira was there or the next chance he would get to tell her he would of lost his confidence and courage.

"Anyway why are you in your school uniform" Cagalli asked only just noticing her brother was in his uniform.

"Well because it is a school day" Kira replied.

"School" Cagalli said confused.

"yeah School" Kira then said.

Cagalli stood there thinking for a moment (ok then why is Athrun here and not in his uniform) Cagalli thought. But then something else popped into her mind making her forget about. Why Athrun wasn't in school uniform for now has it is a school day.

" Wait a second what time is it and what more important day is it" Cagalli suddenly asked.

"It Monday and the time time is 11:40" Kira replied

"WHAT I VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR WHOLE DAY ALMOST " Cagalli suddenly asked shocked has she remembered that she had collapsed on a Saturday.

"Yep" Kira replied along with Athrun who had now stop debating and had promised him self that he will defiantly gather the confidence that he will need to have the courage to tell her when he has the perfect chance too.

"But then you where in real bad condition when Athrun brought you in here well that what the doctors told me" Kira suddenly spoke.

"What how bad was I that made me sleep in for a whole day?" Cagalli asked.

"Well you had a fever and you looked really pale along with the fact that you wouldn't wake up at the time sis" Kira told his sister.

"So you was pretty bad but a least it wasn't a week or so," Athrun said suddenly.

"I guess So but do they know what up with me?" Cagalli asked wanting to know.

"Well that's mystery to them too they done a lot of test and that but they cant seem find anything wrong with you which is kind worrying mum and dad at the moment" Kira replied.

"Ok then so that may mean I able to go home today" Cagalli said wanting to know since there nothing wrong with her. She assumed she would be able to go home soon. Because she cannot take hospitals even though she had been asleep most of the time when she was brought here.

"Well Dear sister Not exactly" Kira told his sister.

"What do mean by that" Cagalli asked Looking at her brother with feeling by the way he had said that she isn't going to like it.

"What your dear twin brother meant is that the doctors and along with your parents think you should stay another night for 2nd test," Athrun told Cagalli instead of letting Kira tell her.

"THEY WHAT" Cagali yelled out

"ARE THEY BLOODY MAD THE TEST SHOWED THERE ISNT ANYTHING WRONG WITH YET THEY WANT ME TO HAVE 2ND TEST" Cagalli shouted.

Kira chucked at her since it just proved that Cagalli was defiantly ok and Athrun stood there smiling at her.

"Cagalli It for your own health and they are doing this because they only care for you" Athrun told her still holding smile on his lips.

Cagalli looked at Athrun and frown appeared on her face "I know and you don't need to tell me that by the way you are so beginning to sound like the Knight" Cagalli told him.

"I am I" Athrun asked and received a nod from Cagalli.

"So I am" Athrun spoke noticing he really is.

Kira who was stood there who was clueless to what his best friend and sister was going on about suddenly remembered the reason he visited his sister and he noticed that on his watch that dinner time was nearly over and that he will defiantly have get back soon.

"Sis" He suddenly called.

Cagalli looked up at her brother "yeah" she asked.

"I just remembered something"Kira said.

"And" Cagalli asked using a hand gesture for him to continue.

" Well there was a reason for me to visit you today even though I still have school to attended" Kira said.

"and what may that be Kira and I think you better hurry up to lunch time is almost over" she said has she grabbed his hand to look at the watch.

"Ok then sis Guess who come to visit you" Kira asked with a smile looking at her.

"who" Cagalli asked annoyed since Kira would always take his time to tell her something and she wasn't a very patient person.

" Come on Cagalli take one guess" Kira told his sister.

"Kira I am in no mood to play any games with you and I really have no Idea who so please put me out of my miserie and tell me who. Before I litrally glare a hole in you" Cagalli told him.

"No guess from anybody" Kira said looking at his sister and his best friend Athrun.

Athrun looked at his best friend then someone popped up in his mind. That he has now seen in 2 years since the person moved.

The person he hoped he wont have to compete for Cagalli attention and affection with ever again.

"Your Joking" Athrun said suddenly

Has soon has Athrun said that suddenly Cagalli now new who he talking about.

Both Cagalli and Athrun stood there while Kira told the person to come in.

The said person approached the door.

A man with Brown hair entered the room with an smile.

"Hey Cagalli long time to see" The man said.

To Be continued

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I would like to take this time to thank you everyone for reading my story but would you please do the owners and pressed that button and review It would make me happy to hear your comment. And I would be happy to answear your Question to.

Arigato Mina (bows)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone sorry for the really, really late update I kind of been out of inspiration (Or in my case writer block) due to several problems at home. Anyway here it is the next chapter of High school play Spirit of the stage please R&R at the end let me know what you think cos I kind of feel that this chapter isn't really could enough. 

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam seed or Seed destiny believe me if I did I will make sure AsuCaga where happy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

High School Play Spirit Of The Stage Chapter Five 

"Ahmed" Cagalli said shocked.

There stood in front of her was an old friend she had not seen it two years.

"Hey Cagalli it been along time" The brown haired man smiled.

"Yeah it has" Cagalli replied back as she walked over to her friend to embrace him.

Athrun who was stood by Cagalli hospital bed couldn't help but glare at the brown haired man who was embracing Cagalli back

"So old friend what bring you back to Orb" Cagalli suddenly asked has they broke the friendly embrace.

Ahmed smiled at Cagalli "well I am here for a history college trip and I thought since I am in Orb why don't I visit my old friends and when I am came to yours Kira told me you where in hospital so like any concern friend I came to visit you" the brown haired man told Cagalli.

"You really didn't need to you defiantly didn't have to" Cagalli told Ahmed.

"Hey your still my friend you know so I can still be concern for you can't I anyway I am glad I did cause I am happy to see your ok" Ahmed said smiling at Cagalli.

Ahmed then looked over at Athrun "Hey Zala it been ages since we spoken" Ahmed said to the blue haired guy while placing his hand out.

Athrun placed his hand out to and shook Ahmed hand "Yeah it has" He replied.

Cagalli looked at the both them hoping they where not going to enter a glaring contest or something.

It may have been two years now but somehow Cagalli seem to still feel small amount of tension and she could not help but blame her self for it well for Ahmed part that is.

Flash back

A fourteen year old Cagalli and sixteen year old Ahmed where sat on the swing at Orbs memorable park.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about" Cagalli asked the brown haired boy sitting on the other swing.

"Eh well erm" Ahmed begun to say he was stuck on to tell Cagalli something important.

"Come on Ahmed spit it out I really don't have all day" Cagalli replied irritated.

"You know that I am leaving Orb right," He asked suddenly looking at Cagalli.

"Yeah" Cagalli replied.

"Well I want to tell you something before I leave for college" Ahmed asked still looking at Cagalli.

"And that would be" Cagalli asked waiting.

"Er I like you Cagalli" Ahmed suddenly came out with.

Cagalli stared at the brown haired boy in shock "youmeanasinlikemelike?" Cagalli said too quickly that Ahmed did not catch what she said.

"Say that again" Ahmed asked.

"I. Said. You. Mean. By. You. Like. Me. Like" Cagalli said slower.

Ahmed just nodded his head as a reply.

Cagalli blinked several times before she replied she was shocked of course but did not have those kind of feeling for him.

"Ahmed" Cagalli sighed not really knowing how to tell him without hurting his feeling.

"I am sorry but I see you has a friend or another brother you could say. I really sorry Ahmed but I don't have feeling like that for you" Cagalli told him while looking at his facial expression.

Ahmed smiled sadly at Cagalli "I thought so" he suddenly replied.

Cagalli looked at her friend in shock she had thought that maybe he would say something else.

"You know I thought maybe you be disappointed" she told him with a smile.

"Well not that I am not disappointed I just had a feeling you didn't feel the same way that's all and well I was already ready for you to say something along those line" He replied smiling back at the golden haired girl.

"Really why's that then" Cagalli asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

Ahmed chuckled "well you could say I had or shall I say still have a feeling you like someone else" he replied.

At what Ahmed said Cagalli face suddenly turn red thinking of a certain person "WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT" She yelled out trying her best to make her blush go away.

Ahmed chuckled at his golden haired friend "well with just the fact that you have just blushed has answered it for me it is also the way you talk and the way you act around a certain person" He teased her making her blush once again.

"You like Athrun Zala don't you" Ahmed suddenly asked.

Cagalli eyes widen but then her face soften "Yeah" she replied there was use hiding since he noticed anyway.

"I am sorry Ahmed I cant return the feeling" Cagalli suddenly told him.

"Its ok Cag's after all we can still be friends cant we" He asked has he stuck his hand to shake her hand.

Cagalli nodded her head "of course" she replied has she shook his hand.

"…And anyway I would rather lose to Athrun Zala then anyone else" Ahmed said suddenly.

Cagalli looked at him and smiled "you find someone else soon" she told him.

The brown haired boy looked at her and smiled "yeah maybe well I guess I better get going now I got more packing to do" Ahmed suddenly said

"Ok well I guess I see you in the morning then" Cagalli replied.

"Yeah I see you then" Ahmed replied waving as he walked away from the park.

As Ahmed walked away Cagalli could tell that he was upset she sadly smiled at him feeling guilty but she could not lie and deny her feeling for Athrun even if it one sided love.

End of Flash Back

Cagalli and thought about that day Ahmed confessed to her his feeling and well she could not help but think it will cause more tension between both Athrun and Ahmed.

"You too aren't going to fight are you" Cagalli suddenly asked worriedly.

"No. Not anymore I think both me and Zala are mature enough to know it useless and childish to compete against each other and anyway has far has I know Zala has always been the winner and still is" Ahmed replied smiling at Athrun he then winked at Cagalli.

Cagalli blush knowing what Ahmed mean while Athrun stood shocked at Ahmed suddenness of admitting that defeat.

"Friends" Ahmed suddenly said to Athrun placing his hand out again.

Athrun looked at Ahmed hand then his face noticing that he meant what he said, Athrun smiled "deal" he replied as he shook the brown haired boy hand.

Cagalli and Kira smiled "thank god" Both of them said looking at each other.

"Well guys I think I better get going know I was only suppose to be here for a few minutes," Ahmed suddenly said.

"So soon" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah sorry Cagalli but I had a meeting with my group and I am late but I tell you what I take you out for dinner once your out of hospital has a I am sorry present" Ahmed replied with a smile.

"Deal but you got to pay and I get the pick of the restaurant" Cagalli told him.

Ahmed smiled "yeah sure I see you later guys then" Ahmed said waving bye; he then walked out of the hospital room.

"Speaking of late" Kira suddenly said "I am late for school" Kira continued to say looking at his watch.

"Well I better get off now and sis I be back with mom and dad later." Kira told them and with that he waved and ran out of the room with full speed.

"Stupid brother" Cagalli muttered "wait a second Athrun what are you doing here should you be at school to" Cagalli suddenly said remembering that Athrun was in the room and that if Kira at school shouldn't he be.

Athrun smiled "No the teachers let me off since well we don't normally have English or history today and I got everything done for the other lesson " Athrun replied.

"Already" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Well then if you're off school why are hanging around in a hospital," Cagalli asked curiously.

"Well I thought maybe I keep you company and to tell you the truth if I hang around home I think there chance I might get attacked by Meer or the Hawk sisters and I like your company more" He simply replied.

Cagalli couldn't help but blush at what he said, "thanks for keeping me company" Cagalli said trying to hide her blush.

Athrun smiled "No problem" he replied.

They both stood for a while in silence that was until they heard Cagalli stomach rumble.

"I must be hungry," She said suddenly feeling her cheeks turn red for god knows how many times.

"Yeah you must" Athrun chuckled.

"I guess I go and grab something from the hospital cafeteria" Cagalli said hoping the walk would help clear the blush.

But before she could take one step out Athrun had reached out for her wrist stopping her from moving.

Cagalli turn her head to see Athrun instantly let go of her wrist and that his cheeks where red too.

"Sorry Cagalli. But are you sure you want to go to hospital cafeteria in that" Athrun replied pointing at Cagalli legs his face turning redder.

Cagalli instantly dropped down her knees trying to use the gown as much as the she could to cover enough of her thighs, remembering that she was wearing the hospital gown that didn't cover enough of her legs with her face has red has traffic lights.

Athrun instantly turn around blushing like crazy "Why don't I go and get the food for you instead," He quickly said.

"Sorry and thanks" Cagalli mumbled her face still red from embarrassment before he went out of the room.

Once Athrun had left the room Cagalli quickly ran back into her bed and covered her legs with the blanket.

Ten minutes later Athrun came back with a tray of food and placed on the table on the bed.

"Here you go Cagalli," He said once he placed the tray on the table.

Once the plate was on the table Cagalli instantly begun to tuck into her food.

Athrun smiled at Cagalli and sat him self down on a chair next to Cagalli bed.

While Cagalli was eating Athrun had fallen asleep.

Athrun dream

A couple where sat together in a carriage taking them to a party?

"Are you ok Princess?" A man with midnight blue hair known has the knight Sir Alex asked.

"I am ok Alex thank you I am just nervous that's all," Replied The Princess.

"You don't have to feel nervous I will be there with you" the knight said has he took one of his princess hand and placed a kiss on it.

The Princess blushed at her knight's action.

"I know" Princess Cagalli replied back trying cool her self down with a fan held in her hand.

The knight smiled at his princess "Cagalli My Princess even if my father will be present at the ball he cannot do anything since he surrounded by many people"

"Can I ask you something?" the princess suddenly asked looking at her knight.

The Knight looked at the princess with a smile "Go ahead".

"The last time you spoke to your father was it the first time when you told him about me and you" She asked.

Has soon has the knight heard her question a sad smile was then placed on his face at her.

Has soon has Princess Cagalli saw that smile she new the answer already.

"I thought so" The Princess replied.

"But you don't have to worry about him Cagalli" The knight told his princess.

The princess sadly smiled at her knight "don't worry that would be easier said then for it to be accomplished" she then replied

"That's is very true but if I know my father like I should know him he will not try anything while he is in public" He said has still held his princess hand in his.

"But Are you so sure about that Alex?" she asked looking at him.

The knight smiled at his princess "I am sure Princess he wont be able to do anything since He was the one invited me and I am the one who invited you to this event" He told her has he placed another kiss on his princess hand.

The princess could not help but blush again at her knight's action and sighed "You do know I am not worried about me I more worried about you Alex" She told him.

The knight just smiled at her and whispered "I know" has he placed his hand on his princess face and caressed her face looking into her Brown eyes which was turning a little gold due to the light shimmering from the moon.

He was about to place a sweet Kiss on his princess lips but a knock on the carriage door distracted them.

"Yes what is it Smith?" the knight asked moving away from his princess.

"Sir Alex, Princess Cagalli I am sorry to disturbed you but we have arrived at the ball," said man named Smith.

"Thank you for informing us, I will be out with the princess in a moment" The knight replied back.

"Your Welcome" Smith replied back has he walked away.

The knight then stood up and opened the carriage door and took a step out then, He place his hand out in front of his princess.

The princess smiled at him and took his hand so that he could help her out she also had a blush present on her face.

"Thank you Sir Alex" She spoke has she stepped out of the carriage.

The knight smiled at her "Lets go" He said after he helped her out then he held his arm out for her.

The princess smiled and placed her arm through her knight arm and they both then walked in the direction of where the ball was held.

Has they both walked into the entrance of the ball people looked at the them making the princess feel very uncomfortable.

"Maybe I shouldn't have attended this with you Alex" the princess suddenly whispered to her knight feeling very uncomfortable under the stares of people especially of two people in the room.

Has she noticed Alex Father and a woman with Pink hair looking at her with hate in their eyes?

Sir Alex looked at the same direction has Cagalli he turn back to her and whispered "Don't worry Cagalli she wont dare say or try anything while she in front of people".

"Are you so sure about that though?" the princess asked back looking at him.

The knight nodded and removed his arm and took her hand in his and placed another kiss on top of it.

"I am sure Princess" he said has he smiled at her.

"Ok" the princess replied back with a smile.

Once they entered the knight suddenly stopped making his princess bump into him.

" Why did you stop?" she then asked.

The knight turn around to face his princess he gave her a smile he then place his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" He then asked his princess.

The princess smiled at her knight "You May" she replied to him.

She then placed her hand on her knight, who then led her to the dance floor.

Once they where on the dance floor the knight placed his arm around his princess waist while his other hand held her hand in his.

The princess had one hand on her knight shoulder while her other hand was been held by him.

They both then begin to dance slowly to the music that was been played by the ochristra.

Has they both begin to dance to the music people begin to stop to watch the couple.

Has they both danced slowly together gazing into each other eyes, two people who where stood at the corner of the ball had the look of disgust and hate in their eyes.

At the corner of the princess eyes she noticed the looks that they where giving her and her knight.

The knight noticed this and took his hand out from his princess and placed it under her chin making his princess gaze into his eyes once again.

"Cagalli just ignore them," The knight told his princess with a smile while he re leads his princess to the dance steps.

The princess smiled back at her knight "Ill try my best" she replied back has they begin to get back to the rhythm of the dance.

"What is there to try" the knight suddenly asked gazing into his love eyes deeply.

They both had stopped dancing making the princess stare into her loves eyes.

"All you have to do is keep your attention on me" he spoke again.

"On You" She replied.

"Yes on me princess" the knight said has he moved his face closer to his princess face.

Has his face inch closure to his princess face who face begin to turn red.

He then stopped midway from her face and gave her and smiles "princess would you mind if I place a kiss on your lips" He then asked.

The princess face turned even redder hearing what he asked her.

"And by the way princess I really don't care what my father would think" he then told her.

The Knight then leans in to give his princess a kiss before she could argue back.

Has soon has his lips landed on his princess his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closure towards him.

In return the princess wrapped her arms around his shoulder not caring about the people watching including Alex father.

Seconds later they broke from the kiss, has they parted from each other lips. The knight brought a single rose out from his pocket and gave it to his princess.

The Princess smiled at her Knight "where did you get that from?" she asked has she took the single rose from her knight.

The knight smiled at her " when you where preparing for the ball I want out to the Garden for a walk. Has I took a walk I want by the Rose bush" He replied.

"And what may I ask you made you to pick one of those roses from the bush that is so dear to me and my father?" she asked with annoyance.

"You" The knight replied with a smile.

"Me" The princess inquired.

"Yes my dear Princess I was admiring the beauty of the roses that where growing so perfectly on the bushes. I thought they held such beauty and elegance. That they clearly reminded me of you along with the look of delicateness" He told her.

The princess couldn't help but turn a shade of red again "Really " she said not believing her knight.

The knight gave out a light chucked at his blushing princess and her been timid.

"Yes You hold the same beauty and elegance has a single rose but to me your far me beautiful then anything I have seen in life has a Knight and you look so delicate to me that it makes me want to protect to the end " he told making the princess blush even redder.

During her blushing moment the princess manage to mumble out "thank you".

The knight chucked at his princess once again "Your welcome princess" He said looking deeply into his princess eyes.

He then brought his face closure to his princess has their faces came closure they both closed their eyes has the knight placed another kiss this time it was quick but it held such sweetness that the princess couldn't help stare at her knight with dream eyes when his lips left hers.

While all the time she held the Single rose in her right hand.

Once the knight removed his lips from his princess Lips they both opened their eyes but he couldn't help but gaze into her eyes. It was the same for the princess has they both unable to tear away from each both emotionally and physically.

Both of their gazes was about bring their faces closure for yet another kiss but not a quick one but the like the one they had had earlier before the Knight handed the rose to his princess.

But instead of their lips meeting in another sweet yet passionate kiss the knight felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turns toward the tap and came face to face with his father.

"Alex my son" His father spoke.

The knight glared at his father but he had no choice to reply to his father since they where many people present at the ball.

"Hello father" He replied.

The knight father then faked a smile at the princess "and who is this young lady in your present" he then asked.

"I am Cagalli Yula Athra, It is a pleasure Mr Zala," The princess decided to reply to the question not wanting conflict between Father and son.

"It a pleasure to meet you too Miss Athra" replied back Mr Zala with the fake smile still present.

Then there was a short silence for a few seconds with glares been thrown at each direction by both father and son?

"If u do not mind Miss Athra but is it ok if I speak to my son in private for a moment" Mr Zala suddenly asked.

The knight was about to answer back to his father rudely but his love stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Alex just go and talk to him for a moment. No use arguing with him here there to many people around" the princess whispered to him.

Unable to disobey his princess the knight nodded.

"But only for a moment" he said also.

Mr Zala then smirked and led his son to a quieter area.

But before the knight followed his father he turns to his princess.

"Stay here Cagalli don't leave here with out me," He told her.

The princess nodded "don't let him get to you" she replied.

Sir Alex smiled at her "I promise I wont" he replied back he then took her left hand has her right hand still held the rose.

He then placed a kiss on it "I be back soon" he told her.

Sir Alex then followed to his father to quieter area.

"What is it that you want father?" The knight asked again one they had stopped.

"You know what it is that I want my son" Mr Zala replied.

"Do you really think I am going to do what you want father" The knight said glaring at his father.

Mr Zala smirked at his son "well in that case son I have no choice" He said then he walked away.

The knight watched his father walk away; once he walked away Athrun had a feeling a very bad feeling. He then suddenly ran back to where he had left the princess.

Once he was back to where he had left his love he could not spot her anywhere. From where he was standing he looked around the whole place to see if he could spot her but there was no avail.

He then notice a table with a empty glass left on it for some reason he was drown to it making him walk to the direction of the where the glass was and picked it up.

Studying the glass closure he noticed the a shade of red planted on the rim of the glass making him instantly recognises the colour that he new the princess only wore when she go to balls.

"Cagalli" He said silently while looking around quickly as he noticed a hallway leading to a closed door.

He walked over to door quickly he new this room. This room happen to belong to him when he was at a young age until his mother died. He opened the door hoping to find his princess there. Once he had opened the door he saw her laid on the floor unconscious.

"CAGALLI" The knight shouted running towards her.

He picked her up in his arms and quickly lifted her up he then ran with her in his arms out of the room through the hallway where he came from.

He then took a right turn into another room with a open door that lead him into a hall way that he new would lead him out of his father home that he once lived in.

He carried on running with his love in his arms until he was at the end hallway where a door was located.

He opened the door with one hand while holding on to the princess tightly and ran through the door that lead him outside.

He then ran to where there carriage was located "SMITH" The knight yelled out getting the attention of the man that controlled their carriage.

Smith quickly turns around hearing his name to see the Knight and in his arms laid an unconscious princess.

"Hurry and get the carriage read to leave right away Lady Cagalli is ill" The knight yelled.

Smith nodded and did as the knight told him while the knight took Cagalli inside of the carriage.

Soon after the knight sat on the seat with the princess in his arms he held onto her tightly. Hoping they would get back to the Athra castle soon so he could call a doctor to see to his princess.

End Of Athrun dream.

Athrun Awoke to find that he had a blanket placed on him he smiled to him self-knowing that Cagalli had placed it on him.

He then sat up and looked around the room to see if he can see his golden haired crush was around but she was not in sight.

Athrun then stood up and walked over to the door making a decision to see if she gone for a walk around the hospital. He was about open the door but someone had beaten him to it on the side, the door open to reveal Cagalli carrying another tray of food and wearing a robe.

"Your awake" Cagalli asked holding the tray.

"Yeah" He replied scratching back of his head.

"You know you been asleep for 4 hours so I thought you maybe hungry when you wake up so I brought you some food " Cagalli told him holding out the tray containing a small bowl of soup and bread and other sort of food.

Athrun smiled "Thanks" He replied has he took the tray from Cagalli hands and walked back into the room and sat down placing the tray of food on his lap.

Cagalli followed and sat on her hospital bed.

Athrun then begun to eat.

"So" Athrun begun as he stopped eating for a moment "I now know what you mean about the rose bush now" He continued.

Cagalli looked at him "So I guess you had the same dream again" Cagalli asked.

Athrun nodded "yeah but later on in the dream doubt it was similar to your has I or as in the knight had to " He replied but before he could continue to speak Cagalli had interrupted.

"Speak to his father" Cagalli interrupted.

Athrun nodded "and I also found you as in the princess unconscious in a room after speaking to him" Athrun continued.

"Well by the looks of it would seem that we have similar dreams only when the knight and the princess are together and when they are separated we have different dreams" Cagalli spoke.

Athrun nodded "I guess so what happen to you I mean the princess when I as the Knight left you" he asked with curiosity.

"Well as soon as he left another Knight belonging to the clan came and said that there is a message waiting for me. I followed him into a room the next thing I noticed the door closed and I was locked in. Then I saw a flicker of light from a candle and woman spoke and we exchange a few words then I suddenly collapsed and then I awoke" Cagalli replied

"I see that why I in the dream later on I find you unconscious" Athrun replied.

"It not really surprising anymore is it now" Cagalli suddenly said.

"I guess" Athrun replied as he continued to eat.

"It makes me wonder what happens next in it though," Athrun suddenly said.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Cagalli replied "but did you wake up after you found me I mean the princess or my great aunt unconscious" Cagalli asked.

"No I actually woke up when I picked her up and carried her to the carriage I guess that why it making me wonder what happens next" Athrun replied.

"And I don't think we will find until one of us or both of us dream about it or when I get hold the dairy" Cagalli said while she suddenly poured her self a cup of water.

Athrun nodded and then he sat there thinking about the dream suddenly of the Kiss he had shared in the dream. He couldn't help but blush at the thought of it.

Cagalli had just finished pouring her water and was now sat back down on her bed holding the class at the same time noticing Athrun had not finish his food.

"Athrun" Cagalli suddenly said distracting Athrun from his thoughts, which he was happy about since as he thought had lead, him to other thoughts, which he can clearly remember, was the thoughts he had in the dream as the knight when he kissed the princess.

"Yeah" Athrun quickly replied shaking the thought out of his head.

"Shouldn't you finish eating before it get cold" Cagalli told him.

"Yeah" Athrun replied smiling and continued to eat.

Cagalli decided she would not talk and let him continued to eat his food and as she waited she suddenly fell asleep.

Cagalli dream.

The princess opened her eyes she let her eyes adjust to the light to find her self somehow in her own home but not only in her home but her room.

Pushing her self up from her bed she then heard one of her maids.

"Sir Alex the princess is awake," The maid yelled out.

As the princess sat her self up she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around her which she recognised instantly belonging to her Knight making her return the embrace.

"I am ok," The princess said into the embrace smiling.

"I know I am glad your ok" The knight replied holding her tightly.

He then broke the embrace a little and smiled at his love "can I ask you question" He suddenly asked looking at her sadly.

The princess looked into his eyes and noticed his sad expression, placing her hand on cheek "anything" she replied.

The knight smiled at her and placed his hand over the hand on his cheek "can you tell me what happened after I left you in the ball room" He asked.

The princess nodded "well later on one of the other knight of your father said that my father had sent a message for me and well I followed him with my trust as he said he was a close friend of yours. He then lead me to a room where he locked me in suddenly then the next minute the dark room was lighten up with one candle and there sat was Lady Mia we talked for a bit then the next minute I lost consciousness" The princess told her love.

The knight sad expression then turns to angry and his hand slid from the princess hand and balled up on his lap.

"I am so sorry" he suddenly said.

The princess still had her hand on her knight cheek and she looked in his eyes.

"Why are you saying sorry to me?" She asked.

The knight looked at his princess and was about to speak but a maid came in.

"Sir Alex a carriage waiting for you outside" The maid said then bowed and left the room.

The princess heard "what carriage" she asked knowing that a knight only needed a carriage when they are going on a long journey or when she was with him.

The knight smiled sadly at his love as he brought her into an embraced holding her tightly at the same time mumbling "sorry".

The princess return the embraced but felt her heart suddenly have the feeling breaking into two.

"What wrong" She asked suddenly.

The knight just held on to her tightly and after her few seconds he broke from the embrace and placed his lips on her for a just a second then he broke from it.

The princess had a feeling that this wasn't going good news even before she felt her heart break in two.

The knight then handed her an envelope with her name written on the front. He embraced her once again.

And then he broke away "the letter should tell you everything" He said suddenly and then he lean in for a longer kiss.

The princess returns the kiss too.

They then broke from the kiss after a minute.

"I love you," The knight whispered into her ear and he then left her room.

The princess watched her knight walk out away once he was out of sight; she looked at the letter in her hand.

The princess then carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter.

And it read.

To My Dearest Princess

This maybe the most difficult letter I have written in my life as a knight. But I just could not bring my self to tell you what is needed to be told.

When I did found you unconscious in the room that use to belong to me when I was at a young age I felt my heart pained seeing you unconscious your face was so pale.

I brought you back here home where you belong and ordered a doctor to see you right away. Once the doctor arrived he told me what was wrong with you.

He told me that you had a type of poison in you that he did not now what it was, that the only way to save you was if we had the antidote and he also told me it was very important for you if you did receive the antidote in the end of the day that you would die.

I did not know what to do at the time but there was one thing I knew and that was that my father was the person that placed the poison in you so I want in search for him.

I did find him and demanded he hand me the antidote but he would not in the end because of my love for you my princess I told him if he handed me the antidote for you and promise not to harm you again I would do anything.

He told me that he would hand me the antidote and he would not harm you anymore if I leave you.

I am sorry my princess but for your own safety I have no choice I love you too much to see you hurt again.

Love you always

Your Knight Alex.

"I cant believe him" the princess suddenly said "how can he say he loves me when he leaving me".

The princess then got out of the bed and grabbed her robe placed it on quickly and ran out of her room to find her knight.

She ran down steps and into the main hallway of her home as she did she notice the maid we helping the knight.

"Alex why" Cagalli said as she reached the last step noticing him standing at the front door in the large hall talking to one of her father knight.

The knight turned around to face the princess "Cagalli please I have to do this for your safety" The knight replied knowing the reason why she came down here.

The princess then walked and stood in front of her knight "No you don't" she replied glaring at the man.

The knight looked at his princess with a smile "Yes I do" The knight replied "I love you to much to see you hurt again" He continued.

The princess smiled "But if you really do love me like you say you do you would not leave me. I know why but there are other thing you can do to protect me" The princess replied.

The knight smile "but I made a promise to my father" The knight replied sadly.

The princess placed her hand on the knight cheek " But you also promise me something" he told him.

The knight could not help but smile yes he did promise her something he had promised her that he will always be by her side and that he would protect her always.

"Alex Zala you know that my father would do anything to help you if it concern me and do really think leaving me like that would stop your father" The princess continued.

"I guess your right but I be putting you in danger again my princess" The knight replied.

The princess smiled "I know but I would not care as long as you are by my side I love you Alex and I would do anything for your safety to but I will not leave you like you are about to with me I know there is a way we can get through it" The princess replied "so please my knight stay by my side" she continued as she looked into his eyes.

The knight smiled and brought his princess into an embrace while also placing a kiss upon her lips.

The princess needed no word to her question as she new that he chose to stay with her and fight for their love.

End of dream.

Cagalli awoke to find that she had a blanket on her knowing who placed on her she smiled at the thought of him.

She looked around her room to see if he was in sight but he was now where to be seen Cagalli got out of her bed and was about exit her room but before her hand could touch the door handle the door opened to reveal the person that was on her thoughts.

"Your awake" said the Athrun smiling at Cagalli.

"Yeah" she replied smiling "so where was you?" she then asked.

"Well when you fell asleep the doctor came in" Athrun replied "and he said you can go home today," Athrun continued

"Really" Cagalli asked.

"Yes" Athrun replied with a smile.

"Yay" Cagalli replied happily knowing she wasn't going to be here any longer.

Athrun chuckled at Cagalli reaction.

"Oh and I called Kira for you he said that your parents are still at work so instead I offered to take you home if that ok with you though" Athrun continued.

Cagalli looked at Athrun "are you sure Athrun cos you been here most of the day and I hate to getting in your way" Cagalli asked.

"It fine anyway I have a very odd feeling Meer and the Hawke sisters are still over at mine" Athrun replied smiling.

"If you say so Zala then I am just goanna get change then" Cagalli replied smiling as she walked over to the bed and want under the bed to took out a bag that held her clothing.

She then walked into the bathroom in her room to get change.

A few minutes later Cagalli came out dressed and ready to go home.

Both Athrun and Cagalli then exited her hospital she thanked the doctor and the nurses they then exited the hospital toward Athrun car.

Once they where in front of the car Athrun opened the door for Cagalli and took her bag for her to placed in the boot. He then enters the car and started the engine.

Cagalli gave a long sigh "I am glad I am out now" she said after.

Athrun smiled has he drove the car "glad your happy" at the same time he took small glances at Cagalli who was glancing at the scene that want by her window.

As Athrun drove he thought about the dream he had today when he fell asleep earlier. He couldn't help but think about how the knight felt when he saw his princess unconscious.

It was exactly like how he felt when Cagalli suddenly fainted for moment and when she last consciousness in the car.

All the feeling he felt in the dream was exactly like how he felt for the golden haired girl who was sitting next to him in the car it felt so real in the dream.

As he thought it through Athrun thought that maybe this is the right chance to tell Cagalli he feeling but then he pushed the thought away.

After 20 minutes drive they arrived at the Hibbiki home.

"Home at last" Cagalli said happily "oh Athrun and thanks for giving a lift home" she continued as she open the car door.

Athrun smiled "It no problem" he then got out and opened the boot and took Cagalli bag and handed it to her.

She took her bag and thanked him she then bid goodbye and waved bye to him and entered her home.

It had been four days now since Cagalli came out of hospital and during the four days Cagalli was forced into staying home due the very Next day she came out of hospital Cagalli develop a fever all of a suddenly and had felt worsen then before and her mother had made sure she stayed in bed and also made sure a doctor visited her.

During the four days that she had been stuck home Athrun had come and visited her and helped her rehears for the play and catch up and work they had missed too.

It was a Saturday morning and Cagalli was feeling much better so she decided go for walk since she had been out of the house for almost a week now.

After taking a shower and changing into a pair of jeans and a light green turtle neck jumper she then want downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast she told her mother and father that she was feeling better so she was going to get some fresh air.

Cagalli then grabbed her coat and made sure she had her keys and her cell phone on her and left the house.

As she left the house she made a decision that she take walk to park.

10 minutes later She arrived at the park and approach the park. There was nobody around since it was winter.

Cagalli sat her self on one of the swings and looked up at the morning sky as she did she notice it was still dark but then it was winter, which also was her favourite season.

As Cagalli sat and watched the sky it started to rain and suddenly she felt a coat drape over her shoulder.

Cagalli turn her head to see Athrun looking concernly at her.

"Cagalli what are you doing out here" he asked with concern.

Cagalli frowned "you do know Zala that been stuck at home in bed for almost week doesn't do any good for me anyway I felt better this morning so I decided I go for a walk and it none of your business" Cagalli told him.

"Yeah but still Cagalli you only just got better and your in the rain so maybe you should go home and I am only cocern because your one of closes friends" Athrun told her.

"I know but been stuck at home isn't fun"Cagalli frowned "and I am feeling a 100 better to" she continued at the same time she hoping she more then a friend to him.

"But still look what happen last time when you came out of hospital" He told her.

"Ok ok I go home then but I am only doing this cause it raining not because of you Zala" Cagalli said suddenly even though she felt better Cagalli didn't want to fight and it was raining too.

Athrun smiled "whatever Cagalli I take you home then".

They both then left the park and walked back to Cagalli house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that the end chapter Five please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I am so sorry for the late update my net been down for almost a month now and I have writers block once again. So I was unable to update anyway this is the Chapter six and hope you enjoy.

I hope you will review after too since I am hoping that I will a least get I don't now about five reviews or more in one day a least before I update the next chapter since good reviews boost up my writing power and I am sorry about my grammar and that.

Disclaimer Like said I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed destiny if I did there will many Asucaga scenes of course. 

High School Play Spirit of The Stage Chapter Six

My dream

The Knight and the princess were stood on the balcony watching the stars shimmer in the midnight blue sky.

"It nice night Cagalli Why don't we go for a walk to the lake" The knight asked smiling at his princess.

The princess smiled back "Why not" She replied.

The knight smiled and suddenly climbed down the balcony using the vines that grew along the wall.

Once he was down he called his princess who then slowly climbed down the vines even though she was in a dress and heals.

Has she climbed down the vines she stopped midway and looked down at her knight who smiled and nodded at her placing his arms out "don't worry I catch you" He told her smiling.

The princess nodded and let go of the vines making her fall into the waiting arms of her Knight. The knight then placed her back down on the ground on her feet.

Once the princess was on the ground they both walked hand in hand to lakeside. Once they arrived to the lake the knight sat him self on the grass suddenly pulling the princess down making her land on his lap.

The princess made a small yelp has she fell onto her knight lap she glared at the blue haired man "why did you do that" she yelled out.

The knight just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closure to his body. "Because my princess I don't ever get enough time alone with you.

When ever we do have a chance we always get disturbed," He replied.

The princess smiled and wrapped her arms around her knight's arms which where around her waist letting her headrest on his chest.

They both sat there watching the stars shimmer in the night sky. "Cagalli what do you think if we marry sooner" The knight suddenly said.

The princess turned her body around to face her knight in shock "what" she asked.

The knight smiled "I was thinking maybe we should marry sooner like tomorrow" The knight replied.

The princess looked shocked "Are you sure" she asked.

The knight smiled and suddenly pulled the princess in for a sweet kiss the princess return the kiss and moments later they parted.

"Now you know my answer," He said after.

The princess smiled, returning to sitting on her knight lap still with their arms wrapped around each other "Yes why don't we marry tomorrow" The princess replied.

After a while they both sat up and return back to the castle the knight helped the princess climb up first then followed.

Once they where on the balcony they then entered the princess chambers the knight smiled as he pulled his princess in for another kiss on her lips.

He then whispered a "goodnight".

The princess smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek "good night" she replied back the knight who exited the room while she want on to prepare for bed.

The Princess smiled as she laid in bed thinking about the man she loved very much but while she drifted of to sleep the door suddenly opened.

The princess shot up from bed and looked at the direction of the door to see her knight with a very serious worried expression on is handsome face.

"Cagalli please get up and get change," the knight asked.

The princess looked at the knight but did what he said she ran over to where all the cloths where kept and randomly picked up a light blue dress she quickly placed that on and placed a pair of flat shoes which where for the maid but the princess felt they where much more comfortable then the heels that she wear.

The knight and stood waited as she placed shoes after she placed the shoes he grabbed the princess wrist and pulled her long.

The princess did not protest and followed him but she still wanted to now what was wrong "Alex" She called but he did not answer "ALEX" She shouted this time the knight stopped at the a front what she new was he father bed chamber.

"Cagalli your brother had just delivered a message to me from one of my friends that work for my father and my father has ordered for his men to come and Kill you so please Cagalli we have get out of here soon Right now I want ask your father permission" The knight told his princess who was in shock they then quickly entered the bed chamber.

"Lord Uzumi" The knight said while Uzumi approached his daughter and her love.

"Please allow me to take your daughter to somewhere safe before my father finds her" the knight asked.

Lord Uzumi smiled "Yes I give consent for you to take my daughter some where safe. But you must promise me something?" he asked.

The knight looked at him "yes" he asked bowing Uzumi smiled "to look after my daughter she is precious to me more then anything I want you to take care of her and never hurt or let her down" Uzumi asked.

The knight smiled "I promise Lord Uzumi I love your daughter to much to even see her hurt and thank you for letting me marry her I will take good care of her and love her till the end of my days" The knight replied.

The princess could not help but cry at her fathers and her loved words. Uzumi smiled and turn to his daughter.

"You have picked a great man Cagalli and I now know that you will be safe in his care. Please take care of self my daughter your in more danger now that you are with Sir Alex Zala. I know I will not be able to stop you from loving him so I leave you in his care and please send messages to me to let me know your safe" Uzumi told his daughter.

The princess smiled and felt tears leave her eyes knowing she may not see her father again "I will father" she replied embracing him.

Lord Uzumi embraced his daughter back "You must leave know before Patrick men arrive and don't worry Cagalli you know the men will protect the castle and me along with your brother with their life and I rather have you somewhere far and safe away from danger. We all know if you where to stay in the castle you would more then likely be in danger so go now Cagalli" Uzumi said broking from his embrace with his daughter.

The princess nodded she looked over at the knight who held his hand out waiting for her to take.

The princess smiled and took his hand they then both left the room quickly as Lord Uzumi watched.

Once they where out of the room the knight held his princess hand as they ran down the stairs out and turn to a small hall into a room, which was the Athra library.

They both stood at the front of one of the large bookcase and the Knight pulled a small book with his other free hand.

The whole case suddenly opened up revealing a small passage way once it was opened they both ran into the passage soon after the case then closed it self.

The passage way lead them out of castle through the back the reason for it was so that if the castle was to be ambushed the people living in the house had mean of safety and escape.

Once they where at the end of the passage the knight horse named Justice had already been saddled up and ready to be ridden on and on the side of the horse hanged the knight sword.

When they approach the horse there stood the princess brother holding on to the main attach to the horse the only the source of light was the illuminating moon and a lantern been held by her brother.

"Cagalli" said the princess brother.

The princess smiled at her brother "Akito look after father for me" Cagalli said embracing her brother.

Her brother smiled "Don't worry I will" he replied giving the lantern to the knight before embracing her back.

Akito then turned to his friend "Alex look after my sister wont you I am leaving her in your care" he said.

Alex looked his friend "Don't worry I will" he replied.

"Good I suggest you two get going now" Akito told them as he embraced his sister one last time "Now Go" he said letting his sister go and taking the lantern back.

The princess nodded she then got on the horse with the help of her knight who then got on after with her riding in the front of him. Since the knight felt it would be safer so that he could hold on to her and the horse.

Even though they did not have any source of light they still rode away from the castle to main gate that lead the way out of Orb. Once they arrived at the gate the guards opened it. The knight and his princess then rode out towards the forest.

As they rode into the dark near to the forest they both could spot three dots of light as they neared the dots. The knight and princess saw three men in their right hand held a lantern and in their other held a sword, instantly the knight new who they where stopping his horse and got off.

"I do not want to fight any of you so please let us pass" The knight said looking at the three men in faces which was been illuminated by the source of light coming from their lanterns.

"Sir Zala you know we can not do that we have been ordered by your father" One of the men said.

The knight held anger on his expression even though he new the three will not be able to see it with the darkness surrounding them but the knight new it would be heard in is voice.

"EVEN IF THE ORDER WAS TO KILL AWOMAN NOT TO MENTION THE WOMAN A I LOVE" He yelled with anger evident in his voice.

"Yes but the woman you love is a natural Sir Zala" another one of the men said.

The Knight felt anger rise in him clenching his fist tightly replied, "she maybe a natural but not all natural are the same and Cagalli is different" he said slowly.

"How different though what if she is using you sir Zala" The 3rd man spoke out.

"Don't worry I know she not using me" The knight replied.

"I guess then we have no choice but to fight then" The 3rd men said all three men then placed their lantern aside.

"I guess your right" The knight replied.

A fight then begun, swords clash together both sides defending excellently even if they where surrounded with the darkness the moon and the lantern only giving them some source of light for them. Even the though the knight was outnumbered in battle since it was three against one He still manage to defend and attack perfectly even in the darkness.

Due to his perfect defence and attack and because of the darkness and not many source of light he manages to keep all three men at bay by knocking the lantern off. Giving him a chance to ride away with the princess into the forest where they both new that the three men will not be able to find them after all it would be much darker since the tree will be blocking the moon light.

The knight and the princess rode them self on Justice through the forest until they reached what look like a small cottage like house.

They stopped at the front of the stone steps the knight got of Justice and helped the princess off then he took of the lantern that was hanging of the saddle. Taking a match out of his pocket he opened the small door lantern and lit it up.

"Where are we?" The princess asked as she watched the candle in the lantern brighten.

Smiling at his princess he handed the lit lantern to her "this is our home" He told her.

"Our home" she asked not believing him.

"Yes Cagalli our new home" he replied making the princess eyes light up but even though it was dark and the light from the moon and lantern tinted her brown eyes into a golden colour.

The knight smiled "why don't you go in first while I place Justice in the stables" He told her lighting another lantern for him to use.

The princess smiled and walked into her new home using the lantern and the moonlight has a source of light to get to the door. Once she entered she looked around the first chamber which was the living chambers using the lantern and when she walked around she found that there was quiet a few candlestick on candleholders on a small table which where enough to light up the whole house. Placing the lantern on the table she opened the small door of the lantern and begun to pick some candles after the other and use the flame from the lantern candle to light them all up then placed them on the candleholders.

After lighting all the candles up she placed a few candle around different places around the room to brighten the room up so she and her knight could see. As she placed one candle in a different placed she got a good look around.

Once she was done she made her way up the stairs making sure she took some candle with her too using the lantern to see a little better and the fact that the hall way of the was actually small enough for the lantern to light up.

While walking up the stairs she noticed it held three chambers but one of course was the bath chamber.

She want into each bedchamber to have a look around making sure she lit some candles enough to brighten up the whole chamber since they where both the same size for each chamber too and she could see that both where decorated in a elegant taste but only one of them caught her attention.

In one of the chamber it had furniture with the princess favourite flowers engraved into the wood. It was beautiful in the princess eyes and she loved the way it looks on the furniture especially on the four-post bed made out of beech wood.

While she wondered the room more to look around she noticed there was a portrait of a woman with Midnight blue hair and what looked like to her green eyes the portrait was hanged on the wall above the four post bed. The woman on the portrait was dressed in an elegant light blue gown. While the princess studied the portrait more she did not hear the knight had entered and was watching her with a smile placed on his lips.

"My mother" The knight said startling the princess a little.

The princess jumped but she relaxed once she turn around to face the knight.

"You look just like her," The princess said smiling at her knight.

"I guess I do" The knight said smiling back as he looked up at the portrait of his mother.

He then turned his attention to his princess "So how do you like our new home" the knight asked suddenly bringing her into a embrace wrapping his arms around her waist.

The princess gave him a warm smile and placed her arms around his neck "I love it" she replied.

The knight smiled "I take it you have a liking to this room particularly?" He asked still holding on to her.

"Yes" she replied "but how is this home yours?" she asked looking at him her arms still wrapped around his neck.

He sadly smiled "Well when my mother passed away I just could not live in the same home as my father so I brought this home and lived here but when I moved in your home I asked a dear friend to keep a eye on it but now I thought it would be the perfect place for us" He told her.

The princess smiled warmly at his words "are you sure though doesn't this place bring back any bad memories" She asked.

The knight smile back at her warmly "yes, but we could always make good memories for us here and hopefully they will keep the bad ones at bay" he told her looking into her eyes.

He then placed his lips on his princess giving her a kiss ignited with passion. The princess wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss.

Moments later they broke from the kiss but stayed in an embraced.

"Your right we can always make new ones" she replied placing her head on his chest the knight smiled and embraced her tighter.

"I love you," he said holding her tighter.

The princess smiled in his tight embrace "I love you too" she replied.

"Well it getting late now and you need your sleep" The knight said suddenly in the embrace.

"I don't want to I rather stay like this with you" she said hiding her face in his chest making him smile.

"It late princess and a princess needs their beauty sleep" The knight said with a smile still held on his lips.

"No" The princess replied stubbornly.

The knight gave a long sigh there was no point arguing with her since he knew she wouldn't break that easily.

He suddenly pulled the blanket on the bed so it at one side and picked up the princess in his arms and placed her down on the bed one side and got in him self, He then pulled the princess towards him holding her in his arms pulling the blanket over the both of them.

"How about this instead" He whispered into her ear.

The princess smiled and moved closure to him "yes it fine" she replied smiling.

Soon after they both began to fall asleep.

End Of Dream

Cagalli at the moment was sat on her school desk a notebook opened in front of her, with a pen in her hand.

She had just written down what she dream of this morning since, after discovering she was dreaming about been her great aunt she had begun to write diary entries of her dreams. Which she can clearly remember and after waking up in the morning during breakfast she would write it down and she would check if it like her great aunts dairy.

Placing her pen down she closed her book and sat there thinking while waiting for her class.

Cagalli had been back at school now for the past three weeks and half and right now was wishing more anything that she was ill again.

The reason was simple it was the play why well since the play was going to be held in two days and half she had been rehearsing with class non stop.

The rehearsal had not been to bad she did fine in them that was until she was told, what scene she had to do today and this scene happens to involve lip locking with her friend not mention her long time crush make that love

And since both teachers had been asked by Cagalli if they could do that scene later in the week instead and they had decided it would better that way, and took Cagalli request to hopefully help her out, the teachers had decided it was today they shall do the scene in front of class.

Yes Cagalli admits after the first kiss they shared in kitchen in her home was good no make that amazing she more then eager to kiss him again.

But then when they did kiss Cagalli felt her heartache knowing it was only for the play and that and she did not want pin any hope on them having a proper relationship.

And she new another kiss will properly do that even if she new he was acting she had a small feeling he felt the same way.

Cagalli happen to be the only one in the class room at the moment since no one had arrived yet well it was the beginning of school and she happen to have English first thing.

Cagalli at first didn't want to come to school because of the scene that they where going to rehearse. But she felt that she couldn't let anyone down on the play and along with the fact that she likes a challenge and well Cagalli never backs down.

Even though she wasn't eager to come she had arrived about twenty minutes early she had a reason for that though.

For the past three weeks Cagalli had dreamed every night of her great Aunt and the knight.

She even dreamed it when she took small naps too. The dreams she dreamed where mostly of the time the knight and the princess spent together. Sometimes the dreams where short and other times long.

And when she did dream of long ones she would some time sleep through her alarm clock along with her parents screaming at her to get up for school.

Normally she would get up straight away when ever the alarms clock ring or her parents get her up and that was the reason why she was early.

She had made sure she wants to bed extra early and it happen to work without disturbing her sleep pattern normally a person would stay up all night.

But Cagalli had made sure she got sleep and hoped she would wake up early for school and well it worked but then she woke to early and decided that she would attend school early.

While Cagalli sat there thinking about the many dream she had which felt different every night she dreamed again.

She couldn't describe what she felt in a full sentence, It just felt that it real and even more real when she dreamed the next night that was why she could describe her dream in every detail in her note book.

While thinking about it more and more Cagalli begun to wish more and more that she and Athrun where like the princess and her knight then maybe it would easier to do the scene Cagalli thought chuckling.

She new she had to do this scene well since it was part of the play and well if she didn't do it. When told to then she wont be able to do it on the night and that made her glad that Mr and Mrs La Flaga decided it would be safer to rehears that certain scene two days before the actual play which did help her a lot.

"Hey" A voice said suddenly distracting Cagalli from her thoughts.

Cagalli turn to the classroom door to see Athrun "Hey" she replied back.

Athrun smiled and walked over to his seat and sat down "what are you doing here this early" He asked.

"No reason really" Cagalli replied.

"Has it got something to do with the dreams?" Athrun asked suddenly.

Cagalli smiled not really shocked he new "yeah you guessed it" she replied.

"Yep. Well we do have the same dreams" Athrun replied smiling.

Cagalli nodded in reply "It kind makes me wonder why though since well It can't be a coincidence since we have he same dreams only difference is we are other people there must be reason".

"True I guess we will find our answer in the dream well since it happens in the dreams and I am not to sure about you but the dreams have been getting even more real and stronger lately" Athrun replied agreeing.

"Yeah I have notice and maybe we will find out sooner. Anyway enough about our dreams" Cagalli replied.

Athrun nodded in agreement just then the school bell rang signalling the start of school soon after the Kira, Lacus, Milly and Dearka entered with the rest of the class.

"Good morning guys" all four of them said while they entered and sat down on their seats receiving a greeting back too.

Soon after Mrs La Flaga entered greeting her class receiving one back.

"Well first thing first attendance" She began to say sitting down by her desk and opening her notebook and picked up her pen.

Soon after she called each of their names waiting for a reply.

"Right we have two more days of rehearsal before the actual event so let make our way to the stage please where Mr La Flaga will be waiting" Murrues told her class after she finished recording attendance.

Everyone the begun to stand and make their way to the theatre stage with their group of friends.

While Cagalli walked further down the hallways to the theatre she couldn't help but feel nervous even though she had rehearsed with Athrun that certain scene already. Even though it felt like it was real not and I am acting one. But this time she would be doing this in front of her English class and she new about three people in it wont like it.

"Are you ok Cagalli" Athrun suddenly asked noticing Cagalli distress.

Cagalli smiled "I am fine" she replied she new that she couldn't really back out of this since she was Cagalli Hibbiki and Cagalli Hibbiki never back out of a challenge.

"Ok" Athrun said once they arrive at the theatre stage receiving a greeting from their history teacher who was currently standing on the stage everybody greeted him back too.

"Right guys sit down please," Mwu said as his class entered and his wife too.

Everyone then sat down in their groups of friends like they normally do when rehearsing.

"Lets begin then, you guys now who you are and which scene we are doing" Mwu said to his class waiting for two people to come on to the stage where he was standing.

Cagalli sat there as she heard her history teacher ask her and Athrun to get up on the stage she couldn't help feeling even more nervous and worried. Well who wouldn't be since your goanna be kissing your best friend not mentions long time crush and guy you have fallen in love with. In front of your whole class and in two day the whole school.

Cagalli may off kissed him before but that was in private and well it wasn't suppose to happen. But due Athrun request about it that if they where to bet that she new her lines already. That they would have to act it out and Cagalli didn't now it was coming at all that time but this time she new it was. So shouldn't it be easier nope not really since she was now well aware of it. But like she thought to her self she doesn't back down to challenge.

Standing up along with Athrun they begun to make their way on to the stage to act their part out

"We ready to start when you too are" Murrue said smiling at her two students.

"You can do it just get in on and over with you done this scene before" Cagalli said to her self in whisper so nobody could hear.

ATHRUN "You can not be angry with you father for long" He started has he walked over to Cagalli.

CAGALLI "He is not your father Alex He is My Father. I have the right to be angry with him for how long I want to be" Cagalli said her lines placing a angry expression on her face.

ATHRUN "He is only concern about you he want to see you happy" Athrun replied with the next line.

CAGALLI "But I am happy with the way things and I am now. There is no need for him to go and find a Husband for me" Cagalli said after the line adding anger evident in her voice.

ATHRUN "He cares for you Princess he want to see that you are protected by someone when he gone" Athrun said adding concern voice and expression to his lines.

CAGALLI "Well then why can't he pick someone else that is not Yuna Roma Seiren" Cagalli said with annoyed tone.

ATHRUN "I can understand your dislike to him but then who would you prefer then" Athrun asked adding curiosity in his voice.

CAGALLI "If I could pick…. I would Like someone like you" Cagalli said has she looked at Athrun.

ATHRUN "Me" Athrun spoke the line and he also added a shocked look and pointed at him self.

CAGALLI "Yes You" Cagalli said pointing at him.

ATHRUN "Why Me"

CAGALLI " Because Alex You're a perfect Gentleman and your different then other knights that I have had protect me and well to tell you the true. You're the only man that has ever gotten closure to understanding what I think then my other Knight who have protected me Who have always listen to my father and never let me have my own freedom. You happen to be the only knight that I have even let get that close to me and I mean has my companion don't think the wrong idea" Cagalli said adding an glaring effect which she was really good at.

ATHRUN "I wasn't thinking anything down that line"

CAGALLI "Then what was on your mind then?" Cagalli asked and she looked at him raising eyebrow.

ATHRUN "You really want to know because I have a bad feeling Your not going to like what I say even if what I think I say is a compliment" Athrun said also raising a curious eyebrow at her.

CAGALLI "Not really but after what you have said I want Know" still looking at him with a smile.

ATHRUN "Ok I was Thinking How a Princess like you could come with such nice words about me a mere knight after all Princess and Knight are not suppose to exchange words when by each other side " Athrun said while looking some where else.

CAGALLI "You Know I never understood where those rule come from the rules that a Knight who is Guarding a Princess, should not speak unless spoken to by the princess and should never get close to her even has close Companion. You shouldn't worry about it and you should have known by now that I am different to other princess" Cagalli said her line while still looking at Athrun adding a gentle expression and tone.

ATHRUN "Yes your right you are different to other princess that I have met. After all instead of me looking for the job in Orb you and your father offered me the job " Athrun spoke the next line.

CAGALLI "I know I am but I am not that different to other princess. I just think that nobody should treat other people different due to formal situation and their rank. That is why my father and I didn't treat you like we are suppose to do because of the rules after you accepted the job has my protector. And There are good things that came with that too" Cagalli said adding a small smile.

ATHRUN "And what may that be Princess" Athrun spoke the line while also adding a smirk.

CAGALLI "Well the fact that I gained a companion and that companion is you Sir Alex"Cagalli said her next line with a smile.

ATHRUN "Yes your right about after all I also gained a worthy companion in you and do you want to know what else I think Princess Cagalli?" Athrun said has he added a small smile to the acting.

CAGALLI "And what is that may I ask" Cagalli said adding a curios expression on her face.

ATHRUN "That is one reason why your people love you and your father so much and also why. So many people from other Kingdom fled here where peace is with held where everybody can get on no matter who you are." Athrun said adding a smile at the end of the line.

CAGALLI "would you mind If I ask you a question" Cagalli said her next line.

ATHRUN "And what may the question you wish to ask me be" Athrun said has he added a curious expression after his line.

CAGALLI "Is that one reason you fled here away from your Father and also a reason why you took the job has my protector. When I met you again for the 3rd time?" Cagalli asked while looking into his eyes after the line.

ATHRUN "You could say that is one reason but there are other reason why has well" Athrun said back while also looking into Cagalli eyes not showing that he was acting.

CAGALLI "and may I know these reasons please if you do not mind that is" Cagalli said also adding a curious expression. She was feeling very same feeling she felt when they first acted this out.

ATHRUN "Do you really want to Know" Athrun asked but this time he had a real serious tone and expression on his face.

CAGALLI "Yes I would please. Are you going to tell or not" Cagalli said her line still looking at Athrun emerald green eyes with the same feeling still.

ATHRUN "One reason has to do with a lady that I have met during my travels to here in Orb" Athrun said still we his gaze on Cagalli eyes.

CAGALLI "A lady huh Have I met her" Cagalli said her line so far she had manage to act it out properly but she was feeling more nervous now knowing the certain part of the scene will be coming

ATHRUN "In matter fact you have met her" Athrun said he next line he Kneeled down, taking his hand and placing it near Cagalli face making her turn her head to look at him. He had no idea why he did that. It was like his arms where moving freely without him needing to use his physical strength and mind to move his hand and look into Cagalli eyes.

CAGALLI "Really because all the ladies that I know have already been taken. Your not telling me you have fallen for a married lady are you Sir Alex" Cagalli said feeling nervous every second.

ATHRUN " she isn't married yet though" Athrun said still staring into Cagalli eyes.

CAGALLI "Then whom are you talking about then the ladies that I know of are married" Cagalli said her line nerves could almost be heard in her voice.

ATHRUN "Do you really want to know who I mean Princess" Athrun said he had been acting it very well now and he wasn't kind nervous now.

CAGALLI "Yes please" Cagalli said her last line nervously knowing what was coming next I can do it she thought.

ATHRUN "The Lady I mean is someone very special to me she stole my heart from the very first meeting, and that lady happens to be a princess who has a unique and different way of thinking and who also happens to be sitting next to me at this very moment" Athrun said has he still held his gaze on Cagalli and his hand was also still on her face.

Athrun then lean in placing the kiss on her lips wrapping his arms around Cagalli waist. To tell you the truth even though Athrun hadn't really felt nervous till now he had reason since after their first encounter of their kiss, Athrun well couldn't wait till next time he could kiss her again. Since he couldn't exactly kiss Cagalli on the lips with out telling her how he felt and been rejected and so the play was his reason now. And he took the 2nd chance by deepening the kiss for a moment making it seem he was acting it act but in matter a fact it was he is real feeling growing each moment.

Cagalli face instantly turned red at the contact of their lips turning even redder when he deepened the kiss. Cagalli swear that her legs where turning in to jelly at the contact and while his arms wrap around her. Even though she new he was only acting trying to make the scene well more convincing she just couldn't help but enjoy this moment of well bliss wrapping her own arms around Athrun neck.

Once their lips parted a hand of applause was suddenly heard making Cagalli and Athrun snap out of their thoughts. While they busy doing their scene together with out showing their real feeling their class and the teachers where watching every moment with keen eyes feeling as if they where at the event of how the two lovers got together.

"That was amazing" Murrues said applauding her two student.

"Thank you" Cagalli and Athrun said the same time, Cagalli still was blushing but thank god it wasn't clear to anyone well except Athrun who smiling.

"My my that was brilliant and well then I suggest you two will do the same on the night then" Mwu told them both.

Cagalli and Athrun nodded in reply just as the bell want.

"Well Class I suggest that you all we perform with the same feeling just like our main leads. Well that's it then class it look like class in nearly finish But I will see you back here tomorrow for more rehearsal Class dismiss then" Murrue said.

All the class then begun to make they way out of the theatre, while Cagalli and Athrun begun to walk of the stage Cagalli notice she was defiantly getting glares from three people of course that she new she would.

"I guess our last rehearsal helped us then" Athrun suddenly said stepping on to the outside of the stage.

"I guess so" she replied approaching their friends.

"That was great Cagalli I never thought you could act" Milly said suddenly.

"Yeah I bet you loved kissing Zala up there," Dearka suddenly said after.

Cagalli instantly turned red but manage to give Dearka glare.

"Anyway enough about the play and that reminds me why are you guys still hanging around don't cha you have a lesson to attend" Cagalli said forcing her blush to disappear and the thoughts of the kiss which fortunately for Cagalli worked.

All four heads then suddenly looked up at each other the next minute they disappeared out of the theatre leaving Cagalli and Athrun there.

"Really what are they like" Cagalli said shaking her head.

Athrun chuckled "I guess there all getting forgetful" Athrun said smiling.

Cagalli nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh and before I forget to ask my mum want to have you, Kira and your parents over for dinner tonight" Athrun suddenly asked.

"Ok then Ill ask them when I get home" Cagalli replied.

"Ok then so I am guessing you done for the day today then" Athrun asked suddenly picking up his bag.

"Yep it happens to be my lucky day since they cancelled health class yesterday so I am free for the rest of the day" Cagalli replied cheerfully "what about you" she asked.

"It's the same has you since like I said before I finished most of my work so I am aloud to have almost the whole week off" Athrun replied smiling.

"So what you goanna do now then?" Cagalli asked suddenly.

"Got no ideas what about you?" He asked.

"Well since your mother asked my family for dinner I guess I go home now to ask since my parents should be home for lunch" The golden haired girl replied picking her bag up.

"I give you a lift" Athrun suddenly offered smiling.

"Ok if you your sure" Cagalli replied.

"Yeah well I am not doing anything and I now that the Cagalli Hibbiki I know wouldn't want to miss a chance in my car again especially to drive" Athrun replied smiling.

"Are sure you did say my driving was pretty bad when you taught me?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun nodded in response "yeah and you wasn't bad all I was only teasing anyway and you passed the test last weekend so you can actually officially drive but you don't have a car so I give you permission to drive my car" Athrun said smiling.

Cagalli eyes widen in delight "So what are doing standing around then what are we waiting for then" Cagalli said quickly pulling Athrun out of the room with her.

They both then made their way to the school car park and entered the car with Cagalli driving.

15 minutes later they arrived at the Hibbikki residence.

"Thanks Athrun for letting me drive your car you're the best," Cagalli said while turning the engine off.

Athrun smiled at Cagalli happy face, He loved it when she looked happy.

"Your welcome Cagalli" He replied getting out of the car closing the door Cagalli handed the keys back to the rightful owner who then locked the door.

They both then made their way to the front door; taking her keys Cagalli opened the door and entered with Athrun closing he door behind.

"MOM, DAD I AM HOME," Cagalli yelled walking over to the kitchen with Athrun following behind.

Once they entered the kitchen and placed their bags down on the table Cagalli notice there was a note left on the table for her and Kira.

Picking it up it read

Dear Kids

Me and your father had to go back to work today again so you guys are goanna have defend for another day with out us. I done the shopping so all you guys need to cook.

We back properly later tonight so don't wait up.

Love

Mom and Dad

xxxx

"My parents got called back to work so it looks like we won't be able to go then" Cagalli said after reading the note.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean you can't go with Kira though" Athrun said "and I am sure My mother and father wouldn't mind having just you two for dinner" Athrun continued to say sitting him self down near the kitchen table.

"I guess so I just text Kira" Cagalli replied picking her school bag and dug out her flip phone.

Flipping open her phone, Unlocking it she pressed menu key and then want through the display until the display SMS and started to write a message in quick speed then sending it to her brother.

"Now all I got to do is wait now" Cagalli said after pressing the button.

She then turn to Athrun "do you want a drink?" she asked flipping close her phone and placing the phone down on the counter.

"Erm why not" Athrun replied.

" What you do want to drink we got coca cola or orange juice or you can have a hot beverage such as coffee or tea," Cagalli asked looking at him.

Athrun smiled "Cola would do".

Cagalli turned around and walked over to the fridge opening it she looked in and picked up two cans of coke.

Closing the fridge again she walked to Athrun and handed the can to him and place her can down just as she was just about to sit down until her phone suddenly played a song indicating a text message.

Making her way to the counter again and picking up her phone, she flipped it opened, unlocking the phone again she pressed a random button and read the message.

Hey Sis

I forgotten 2 tell u I am off over to Lacus to help her study sorry so sis why don't cha u go over instead since your goanna be at home alone.

Well I see you later sis

"He defiantly not coming" Cagalli said suddenly after reading the message from her brother.

"Lacus let me guess" Athrun replied.

"Uh huh" Cagalli replied.

"You know I am beginning to think your brother spends more time with Lacus then his sister" Athrun said chuckling.

Cagalli nodded in agreement "He defiantly does though I really cant blame him" she said walking back to where she was going to sit down.

Athrun sipped a bit of his cola "why's that then" he asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Well now that he finally manage to tell Lacus how he felt for her of course he would try to spend has much time has he can with her after all it's the early development of their relationship and I would of done the same" Cagalli replied opening her can taking a sip of it.

Athrun smiled "I guess I would too" he replied.

"Anyway since my parents and my brother can't really go to yours for dinner I see no point for me to go really" Cagalli said.

"Actually that is more of a point for you to go since your goanna be at home by your self" Athrun replied smiling.

"Maybe but I don't mind plus I don't want to trouble your mother and father" Cagalli told him back.

"Cagalli both of them would not mind anyway I am here all ready plus my mother hasn't seen you well since the last dinner where you happen to feel unwell and I think she needs proof that your actually ok" Athrun replied smiling.

"Well then in that case I guess after go then but I am goanna change first" Cagalli replied.

"Ok" Athrun said back as Cagalli walked out of the kitchen making her way to her room to change.

10 minutes later she came back down dressed in a pair of jeans and a red top.

"Ready" she said as she approached Athrun.

"Lets go then" Athrun replied.

They both then made their way out of the kitchen through the hallway to the front door exiting the Hibbiki home.

Cagalli made sure she locked the door before entering the car and making their way to the Athrun home.

After 15 minutes they arrived.

"MOM, DAD I AM HOME," Athrun yelled entering his home with Cagalli but no one answered.

"That's weird" Athrun said closing the door.

"Maybe they gone out for shopping or something" Cagalli said guessing.

"Yeah lets check in the kitchen to see if they left me a note" Athrun replied both making their way into Athrun kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Athrun want over to the fridge where there was many types of magnets and a note been pinned up on the fridge by them.

Pulling the note down Athrun read it.

Athrun Dear

Your father has some work to do and I want with to help well I rang the Hibbiki already and left them a message just in case you told them already.

Your father and me will more then likely be home late so I have cooked you something already it in over.

We will see you when we get home

Love

Mother and Father

Xxxx

"Well that was unlucky" Athrun said suddenly placing the note in the bin.

"Yeah real unlucky" Cagalli replied, "So I guess I go home then" she continued to say.

"No need to even if my parents are not here we can still have dinner" Athrun replied walking over to the oven.

"But what if there isn't enough food for two" Cagalli replied back.

Athrun opened the oven and a smile appeared on his face "You don't have to worry about that my mother defiantly made to much" Athrun replied moving out the way for Cagalli to see.

In the oven there was two plates filled with a big juicy steak covered in a sweet chilli sauce and by it side was thin slices of roasted potatoes.

"Your so spoilt" Cagalli suddenly said looking at the plate which now was making Cagalli mouth water at the thought of a piece of that stake in her mouth.

Athrun laughed at what Cagalli said "and your not" He said teasing her.

Cagalli glared at him "No" she replied crossing her arms annoyed.

"Really" Athrun replied teasing her more.

"Of course you and Kira are the spoilt ones" Cagalli replied back.

Athrun chuckled at her "and you say been fed quiet a lot is been spoilt" he asked.

"Yeah since when ever I ask for seconds my mother yell at me for eating to much and not Kira though" Cagalli replied with a frown on her face.

Athrun chuckled at her "anyway speaking of food we really should warm this up before we eat it," He said closing the oven and turn it on.

"Ok I help you set the table" Cagalli said.

She then walked over counter and opened one of the draws taking 2 pair of knife and folks out and opening another one of the draws taking two dinner mats out.

Walking over to the small table in the kitchen she started to set the table placing the mats on the table at each side of the table and placing one knife the right side of the mat and folk on the left.

Few minutes after the oven bleeped indicating that the dinners where ready to eat.

Both of them smiled at each other and then Athrun took out a pair of oven gloves from one of the draws and opened the oven. Placing the oven gloves on he then took the two plates out and made his way to the table and placed them on the mat.

"What do you want to drink" Athrun asked Cagalli taking the oven gloves off.

Cagalli sat her self down on one of the seats erm what have you got?" she asked back.

Athrun walked over to the fridge and opened it up "we have cola, orange juice or my mothers freshly homemade lemonade" he replied.

"Your mothers home made lemonade" Cagalli quickly replied smiling, she hadn't hade Athrun mothers homemade lemonade in ages.

Athrun chuckled at Cagalli and took out the jar that was full filled of the liquid.

He placed it down on the kitchen counter for a moment to take out two glasses out and brought both glasses and the jar to the table.

Pouring the liquid in each glass to the top and handing one to Cagalli and sitting him self down.

"Bon appetite" Cagalli said suddenly smiling down at the food in front of her.

"Bon appetite" Athrun replied back smiling

They both began to eat in silent.

"Ah that was delicious I love your mother cooking" Cagalli said out after finishing the last bit on her plate.

Athrun smiled "Yep" he agreed.

Cagalli smiled back "thanks for having me for dinner anyway" Cagalli said.

"Your welcome and I couldn't exactly let you starve could I" Athrun replied.

Cagalli looked at Athrun "and who said I will starve" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Athrun grinned at her "well you cant cook can you Cagalli" he asked.

Cagalli glared at the blue haired boy "I so can cook" she replied angry.

Athrun chuckled at her "what instant ramen" he teased.

Cagalli crossed her arms with a glare still present "so what if it instant ramen a least I can actually cook instant ramen".

Athrun chuckled again "anybody can cook it so it doesn't count" he replied.

"It does count" Cagalli retaliated back still glaring at him.

"No it doesn't'" Athrun argued back grinning at her.

"Yes it does" Cagalli repeated arguing back glaring at him harder.

"No it doesn't" Athrun argued back again with a grin still on his face.

Cagalli glared harder again at him "Yes it does Zala instant ramen counts even if it just boiling water".

"Ok, ok Cagalli you win it counts" he said.

Cagalli smiled a satisfied smile "Good" she said.

Athrun smiled warmly at her he then turn to plates that where on table "well I guess I better wash the dishes then" Athrun said suddenly.

"I help you" Cagalli replied.

"Thanks" Athrun said.

They both then helped wash the dishes and tidy up the kitchen table. After clearing up they both then decided they should rehearse a little more for the play for an hour.

An Hour later Athrun then brought Cagalli back home.

"Thanks for having me for dinner again Athrun" Cagalli said opening the car door.

"It no problem Cagalli you are one of my friends after all" Athrun replied smiling.

"Right. Anyway I see you tomorrow at school then" Cagalli said smiling back.

"Yep see you" Athrun replied back waving at Cagalli exiting the car.

Once Cagalli exited the car she walked over to her parking drive and stopped to watch Athrun drove away before walking over to her door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that the end of chapter six I hoped you enjoyed and I be most great full and thankful if you where to drop in and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Mina Sorry for the late update I been kind busy and well here the last and final chapter of High school play I hope you enjoy. This is the last and final chapter and I am sorry for my bad grammar once again.

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed and if I do you all now what I would do.

High School Play Spirit Of The Stage Chapter Seven

As she walked over to her front door and she took her keys out of her pocket and inserted it into the keyhole turning it until she heard a click.

Opening the door she entered her home and locked the door.

"KIRA" She yelled out to see if her brother was home but did not receive an answer.

Walking through the hallway into the living the room she turn on the light she walked over to the coach where a table laid and a phone on top. She looked at the machine and read one missed message.

Pressing the red button that said listen on she then let her self fall on to the coach to listen.

"Bleep you have one missed message" said the voice on the machine.

"1st missed message" The voice continued to say then another bleep came and Kira voice came on.

"Hey sis I am going to stay over at Lacus tonight so no need to wait up I guess I see you tomorrow at school See You sis" Kira voice rang through the room then a bleep was heard again.

Cagalli reached from the coach and turned the voice message off a frown suddenly appeared on her face at her brother message.

"I guess I am stuck at home on my own again," she mumbled to her self.

Cagalli suddenly stood up, turning the light off and made her way out of the living room to the hall way and up the stairs to her room turning the light on.

Walking to her bed side she turned on the lamp and then made her way to her closet she picked up a pair of warm PJ and made her way out of her room to the bathroom to take a quick shower turning her room light off.

30 minutes after Cagalli came out refreshed and dressed after cleaning her teeth and a shower.

Making her way back to her room she walked over to her bed and crawled into bed she was about to turn of the lamp off but then her phone rang.

Picking up her phone up she answered, "Hello Cagalli speaking".

"It's me," The male voice said.

"Athrun" Cagalli said a little shocked "Why you calling me this late?" she asked.

"Erm… I just thought I check up on you since I thought maybe Kira hadn't come home yet" Cagalli heard Athrun say thinking he was going to say something else but decided not to.

"Ok well you can see I am absolutely fine" Cagalli replied through the phone.

"Yeah Well I guess I better let you sleep then" Athrun replied "So I see you tomorrow then bye" Athrun continued to say.

"Bye" Cagalli replied before Athrun disconnected.

"Ok that was weird I guess I ask him tomorrow about it" Cagalli thought placing her phone down, turning the lamp of then laying down.

Soon after Cagalli fell asleep.

That night Cagalli had dreamed of repeats of bits of past dreams she had.

Two Days later

It was the night of the play and since it wasn't given a proper name in the all the books and movie titles. So both teachers had given it a title they both had called it the spirit of the stage since it would seem to fit the title of the main leads. As when Athrun and Cagalli where on stage just them together, it kind felt like it was the knight and the princess on stage like it was the spirits of the famous lovers on stage hence the title spirit of the stage or spirit's.

Cagalli was stood backstage in her first costume looking through the red curtains watching people walk in and sitting down.

As she watched the audience growing each second Cagalli could feel her nerves kicking in it didn't help also that from the morning once she gotten up.

She hadn't felt very well, she had a headache and her whole body felt like hot like it was boiling.

She had taken painkillers to numb the pain but then pain killer where only made to numb the pain for a certain amount of time, and it had already pasted 13 hours since she had woken up with burning headache and well the headache was now back.

"Nervous" Cagalli heard a male voice say suddenly.

Turning around Cagalli saw Athrun already dressed in his costume. He was dressed in pair of black pants and a white shirt with two buttons undone revealing his well-toned chest.

"An little" Cagalli replied smiling hiding the unwell feeling.

But Athrun notices that Cagalli was looked ill since she looked pale and was about to say something but was interrupted before he could.

"Cagalli" they both heard someone call.

Both Athrun and Cagalli turned around to see Mrs La Flaga "It time for your scene" they both heard her shout.

Cagalli Nodded in reply and turned to face Athrun "I see in few minutes on stage Athrun" Cagalli said then made her way to Mrs La Flaga.

As time passed the scene want by Cagalli still had a headache, which was worsening every second but had manage to perform well.

During the time when they had breaks when the probs grew needed to get the scenery for the next scene, Athrun had asked her if she felt ok since she looked a lot paler.

But Cagalli told him she was ok and that she was pale because she just felt nervous, Athrun had raised a eyebrow at her but decided to trust her.

It was now the time for the last bit the play near to the end.

Both Cagalli and Athrun where on stage and has just done the bit when the princess was stabbed by the knight father.

Athrun was kneeled on the floor with Cagalli lying in his arms pretending to be half unconscious.

Athrun: "You cant die Cagalli" Athrun spoke his lines while holding Cagalli in his arms.

Cagalli placed a very convincing weak smile on for the audience, but it wasn't hard for her since her headache was much more intense now. Even thought she was still in pain she continued to perform and lifted her arms up and placed her hand on Athrun face receiving cries from the audience since she and Athrun where extremely convincing.

Just then Cagalli headache worsen and she felt dizzy and extremely hot and tired making her eyes felt extremely heavy. Her eyes then suddenly closed tight, and since this was the bit when the princess died nobody thought anything bad of it since they thought she was acting.

Soon as Cagalli eyes closed shut she want into the dream world.

Cagalli dream

In a very large garden filled with many different types flowers including roses from the colour red to white and pink.

In the middle of the garden under arch made out metal painted in a pure white colour the princess stood with a black cloth wrapped around her head covering her eyes.

"Are you ready?" The knight whispered into his princess ear.

"Yes" she replied eager to take the blindfold of her.

The knight smiled taking the blindfold of her.

Once the blindfold left the princess she opened her eyes to let them adjust before taking a look around.

The princess eyes widen in surprise "Wow" she said looking around the very beautiful garden filled rose bushes of many colours and carnation and many sorts of flowers the sun shone of every flower giving it a lovely glow to the garden.

"I know we had decided the day we arrived almost a 30 days ago here to change our wedding to another day. Because of what happened but I cannot wait to make you my wife, so I thought maybe we should marry here I hope you like this" Her knight suddenly said a smile gracing his lips.

Instantly a smile graced her lips to she turn to face her knight suddenly embracing her knight happily "I feel the same the way and I love it" she replied pausing for a moment to plant a small kiss on his lips "and it a wonderful place to marry" she continued.

"I am glad" the knight replied suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

The princess smiled happily at him and wrapped her arms around his neck "ok then what's my next surprise then since you said I have three" she asked.

The knight chuckle at her "your second surprise is waiting for you up in our room but you have to go and see for your self since I have to get the next and last surprise ready for you" the knight told her.

The princes smiled with delight and made her way out of the garden back into her now new home.

First room she entered once walking into the house was the kitchen, making her way out of the kitchen to the living area where the stairs where.

The princess climb the stairs and made her way to their room, once the princess was in the room she found a beautiful wedding gown made out silk with lace in the colour of white placed spread across the bed.

She looked at the gown that laid on the bed a small smile graced her lips; suddenly she felt a pair arms wrap around her waist.

"Is this one ok for you?" The person behind her said smiling happily at her.

The princess smiled "of course it is" she replied.

"I am glad" he replied pausing for a moment to place a peck on her cheek from behind her "so are you going to wear it" her continued his sentence.

The princess turned to face him "now" she asked looking him a little confused.

"Yes because my dear princess the last and final surprise for you is of our ceremony," The knight replied.

The princess eyes widen at his last words "our ceremony" she asked.

The knight nodded and picked up the gown on the bed and handed it to his princess "I wait for you outside the door" He told her after handing the gown and making his way out of their chamber.

The princess waited for him to exit their room before changing into the beautiful gown.

After changing she looked at her self in the floor length Mirror not exactly knowing what she felt she looked like in it, standing there a few more seconds she then made her way out of her and her soon to be husband room.

Expecting to see him smiling at her happily instead she found him no where in sight making her feel a little bit un comfortable, wondering where he is since he did say he would wait for her out side the door.

"He must be waiting for me downstairs" The princess thought before making her way to the stairs.

Once she was downstairs she still did not find him in sight but then he could be in the garden waiting for her instead.

Making here way to the kitchen she could feel her heart suddenly pump faster as if something bad was to happen, making her way to the door located in the in the kitchen.

She placed her hand on the door handle while feeling her heart pump fast and faster each second.

Pushing the handle down she slowly push the door opened and walked out of the kitchen into the garden.

Her eyes widen in shock to see her knight standing in the garden a sword in his hands and his father in front of him looking awfully angry which could been seen in his eyes she stood there and watch them dispute in anger.

"How can you son betray me for a natural" The princess heard her love father ask.

"Because father I love her" the knight replied.

The knight father glared hard at his son "how can you love a natural how can you betray me and you're mother have we not raised you appropriately" The knight father asked.

The knight glared back at his father "How can you bring my mother into this father. Yes you and mother have raised me up but that does not give you the right to tell me who and who I cannot love".

"Yes it does son I am your father and you are my son that let alone give me the right to tell you who you can and cannot love and I forbid you to even considering loving a natural, since you are my son I will give you another chance to come with me" the older Zala replied.

The younger Zala glared angrily at his father "I will still not come not all natural are the same father" he replied.

"And how do you know that son how do you now she not using you so that's she can finish the rest of our race off" his father asked.

The princess stood their in silent she did not like that her love and his father had so much hate for each other just because of her and just because of a meaningless war between a coordinater and natural, and that she and the younger Zala where in love it made her heart hurt taking the bond between a father.

She wanted so much to help them both to try and persuade the older Zala that not all naturals are alike.

"I would never do that I love your son with all my heart and I would do anything for him" The princess suddenly said out making both the senior and junior Zala notice her.

"Cagalli" The knight said suddenly.

The older Zala glared at her with pure hatred "If you truly love my son with all your hear prove it to me by fighting me" he replied not believing her.

"If that is what it takes to prove of my love for your son then so be it," The princes replied.

The knight eyes widen at his father and his love words.

The older Zala eyes widen to in shock to hear the princes reply but he still refuse to believe this natural could love his son with all her heart.

A smirk suddenly appeared on his face if he did not know better the princess could still be lying and she was girl a princess no less giving him the full advantage in the fight.

"Then lets fight then. Alex my son lend her your weapon," He said looking at his son.

"No" The knight replied pausing for a moment "I will not lend my sword for her to fight you father. She is a woman not a fighter like me and you she is also the woman I love with all my heart so instead I shall fight in her place and if I win this fight father you will leave me and her alone and let us be" He continued to say.

The knight father eyes widen but then anger was still present he felt angry at his son for even considering protecting and loving a natural and even though he was his son he had no choice but to fight his only son because of a promise he had made to the knight mother.

"If that is what you want I will fight you then but if you lose you will do as I am told is that a deal" The knight father replied back at him.

The knight looked at his father and nodded in reply he would do anything to protect his love like she would to him.

"Alex no let me fight I am not just any lady you do know that" The princess suddenly said looking at the knight.

The knight smiled at her "But Cagalli I cannot let you fight my father cause of me and I do know what a good sword man you are but this is my fight not yours" He replied.

The princess smiled back understanding what he meant she then walked over to him planting a firm kiss on his lips "I trust you to win" she whispered in his ear and walking away from him.

Once the princess was far away enough the knight turned to his father "It is a deal" he told his father.

A fight then begun between father and son, swords clash together every second when they both had a chance to attack.

During the fight not a single word was spoken only sound heard was the clashing of the sharp metal.

Both Zala fought excellently, soon after the elder Zala fell giving the win to his son, the knight had his sword in front of his father.

"I win father and deal a deal so lets us be" The knight said taking his sword away from his father.

He then turned away from him making his way to his princess just as he was walking his way with his back behind his father.

The elder Zala watched his son walk away with anger written on his face he then picked up the sword that he had dropped earlier in the battle and stood up.

Holding his weapon in his hand he the charge at his son with the sword in his hand.

The princess saw this and outer of instinct she suddenly ran to the knight just as the older Zala was going to pierce the metal in to his son back. But before it could hit the knight the princess had managed to push the knight away, making him fall and roll over onto his back.

Just as the princess pushed him away she fell down on to the ground suddenly feeling something sharp pierce right through her stomach feeling the pain also.

"CAGALLI" She suddenly heard her knight shout.

The princess then felt the knight picked her up in his arms holding her tight, her eyes where closed tight as she was in so much pain, and loosing a lot of blood every second her pure white gown was now smeared in bright red.

"Cagalli why did you do that" she heard her knight ask.

Opening her eyes slowly she could see pair of emerald green eyes gazing down at her sadly.

She smiled at him weakly as she felt her self loosing conscious for a moment before opening her eyes again to speak "because I love you why else remember you said that you would do anything to keep safe I would do the same for you" she replied weakly.

The princess could clearly see tears emerging from his eyes falling down on to her cheeks.

"Cagalli stay awake please we going to get some help" she heard him say just as her eyes closed again.

She could feel her self-getting weaker and weaker unable to do as her knight was to tell her suddenly her mind slip in to darkness loosing conscious fully this time.

End of dream

Cagalli suddenly woke in jolt to find her self-covered in sweat she started to panic for a moment unconsciously placed her hand on stomach for a sword wound.

The dream just felt to real to even counted as a dream or a nightmare, For Cagalli the dream was very real when she mean real she swear she could feel the pain and the sharp weapon pierce her skin going right though her stomach.

Every inch on pain that came with it she could really feel it as if it really did happened.

Pushing the thoughts the away Cagalli then only noticed that she was in the school medical office and that someone was sat beside her, asking he if she was ok but she was to busy stuck in thought.

"Are you ok Cagalli?" The person asked again.

Cagalli then noticed the person was Athrun "sorry I am ok thanks" She replied looking at him.

Athrun looked back at Cagalli and then suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist.

Cagalli eyes widen at the contact of the embrace "wha….t" she mumbled out in the embrace.

"I am glad your ok, you had all of us worried" He replied.

"Why what happened?" Cagalli asked confused in Athrun embrace.

Athrun broke the embrace "You passed out during the play but we only noticed it when the curtain where closed and you hadn't moved" her replied.

"I did" Cagalli said a little shocked not remembering since she just had a very realistic nihtmare.

Athrun nodded "I new there was something wrong you looked exactly like the last time you passed out at my house".

"Sorry" Cagalli said suddenly not really knowing what else to say.

"It ok it not like you wanted it to happen and everything want ok since it was the last scene so nobody knows in the audience" Athrun told her with a smile.

"That's good" Cagalli replied she then suddenly remembered something since she had felt ill this morning she had forgotten about asking Athrun why did he really ring last night.

"Zala" Cagalli said using his last name, which usually does trick in getting him to her the truth.

Athrun raised an eyebrow at her "Yeah" He asked her worriedly at the same time thinking he may have done something wrong.

"Why did you really call me last night?" Cagalli asked keeping an intimidating look on her face.

Athrun looked Cagalli a smile suddenly appeared on his "I been waiting for you to ask that" He said.

Cagalli looked at him in surprise "Er….wha….t" she said.

"I have something to tell you about our promise and that I have kept it," he said suddenly embracing her again.

Cagalli didn't know what say since she was confused.

"What do you meant" Cagalli asked confused.

Athrun suddenly broke from the embrace and looked into Cagalli eyes. Cagalli gazed back at him and just then noticed something different about him she didn't know what but there was something.

"Cagalli it time that you remember who you really are and our promise" He suddenly said distracting Cagalli thinking. .

At Athrun words Cagalli was about to say something but before she could say a single word sleep soon swept over her making her land instantly in Athrun arms.

Cagalli dream

Cagalli found in a familiar room it looked exactly like her great aunt old room before she moved into the cottage home with her knight.

"I have something for you" Cagalli heard a male voice say coming from the balcony.

Hearing the voice Cagalli made her way to the balcony to see two familiar people one was a woman leaning on the balcony.

She was stood in front of the other person whom was a man who had just suddenly taken a small red box out of his pocket and now was holding in front of the woman.

The princess looked at her knight with curiosity written on her face "what is it?" she asked.

The knight smiled at her "Open it" he simply replied as he took the princess hand in his and placed the small red box in to the palm of her hand.

The princess did what she was told, opening the small red box to reveal a beautiful ring with a red ruby like stone in the middle. It design was what the princess would call unique.

"Do you like it" The knight suddenly asked looking at her.

The princess looked up at him a smile graced her lips "Of course I do it beautiful but why get me another ring?" she asked curiosity and puzzlement was clearly written on her face.

The knight smiled once again and then suddenly took the princess left hand and took the engagement ring he had given her as he replied to her Question "well the first ring I gave you was the engagement ring. I had randomly picked out but then at the time I wanted to let you know how much I loved you and still do. So I decided to give you that one for the moment until I could find the suited one as a surprise for you. I wanted one that was very unique and I found the one but this ring isn't just unique it's even more different. As you see the stone on the ring is very special it suppose to contain some magic" The knight said after taking the ring off he then took the box out of her hand.

With the look of curiosity and puzzlement still on her face and now watching him, "how can a simply ruby contain magic" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

The knight chuckled at her "True but that stone may look like a ruby but it isn't one" he replied now taking the ring out of its box and replacing it with the other ring before placing the box in his pocket.

"If this stone is not a ruby in that case what is it then" The princess asked looking at him with curiosity and watching him.

With a smile still on his lips the knight gazed at the princess and spoke with the ring between his thumb and first finger "Do you remember once I told you of the stone of promises, a magical stone that is said to be able to help a person to keep a promise of love to only the one person that the holder of the stone loves and are suppose to be destined with from the start of their birth. No mater how impossible the promise may seem to be and when I told you of the stone I also told you that. If I was to ever to make an extremely important promises that was very impossible that I would go looking for it well that is what I did I want in search and I found it".

The princess eyes widen "You mean this is the stone" she asked.

The knight nodded as he suddenly took her left hand again with his free hand "you see my princess like I said I wanted this ring to be unique to be special in more then it appearance, and when I thought about it I remember a conversation we had when we first started to see each and that I had made a promises that somehow we new was in possible and you just laughed it off at the time. But then I remember the story of the stone and I knew we where destined to be together from the day we where born so want looking for it once I found it I want and ask the jewellers to make into a ring so as well as using it has a engagement I would use it as something else." The knight spoke.

"I want to make that promise again to you but unlike last time I am going make sure I keep this promise with the stone help" The knight replied pausing for a moment to gazed into his princess eyes "With this ring I promise you that if we where to ever get separated due to any trouble anytime. That no matter what will happen even after our death if we have not find each other yet that I will find a way to be back by your side again. Where we will marry if we have not by then and to have many children" He continue to speak as he placed the ring on her 3rd finger on her left hand a smile carved on both of their lips.

"Do you really think this ring is magical," The princess suddenly asked looking at the ring that was now on her finger.

With a smile still on his lips "I am not very sure but then I believe that it will since I now that we where destined to be each other lovers for life but then. I guess we will have to wait and see, not that I want to ever be separated from you. But I wanted to secure my promise so that I keep it no matter how impossible it sounded, and the stone of promises I new will help me secure it even after my death if I where to happen to die that somehow I will be here to protect you weather I am in another time as another person" The knight replied.

The Princess couldn't help but smile at her ever so handsome, charming and ever so sweet knight.

Suddenly she launched her self on the knight wrapping her around his shoulder giving him an embrace.

"Thank you" She whispered in his ear.

The knight embraced her back and smiled happily at her "Your welcome and I meant every word" he whispered back in the embrace.

The princess smiled in the embrace "I do know that especially with this ring" she said pausing for a moment "and if you are to give me this I want to give you something in return" She continued to speak breaking from the embrace.

A smile curve on her lips once more she then suddenly took off a necklace with a red stone. It looked like the stone the knight had use but this one was much more lighter red.

"This stone may not be the stone of promises but it will protect you like it had for me for so many years now and I want you to have it not because you gave me this ring. But so that I don't want anything to happen to you" The princess spoke as she placed it over the knight head.

"Thank you" The knight replied gazing down at her.

The princess smiled back "Your welcome".

The knight then suddenly dipped down placing a sweet kiss upon her lips.

Cagalli who was watching the scene unfold in front of couldn't help but redden when the knight suddenly dipped down for a kiss. That some how Cagalli could feel on her lips making her close her eyes for a moment suddenly picturing It was Athrun in front of her.

Suddenly she felt the feeling leave for a moment she opened her eyes to find her self suddenly on the balcony in the princess place.

She was now stood on the balcony wearing what she had seen the princess or her great aunt in.

Stood in front of her stood the knight a smile graced his lips but could easily been show on his face. As Cagalli was now stood their in her aunt place.

"Athrun… I mean Alex," she suddenly said changing her answer.

The knight chuckled suddenly that sounded in Cagalli ears like a soft ballad for some reason, It funny how it seem to so real to her at this moment more real then her past dream.

"Cagalli" he said with a soft voice after chuckling.

He was gazing down at Cagalli Golden eyes and Cagalli her self couldn't help but gaze at his emerald green eyes.

"Yes" she manage to say out with out even thinking she was in dream and she was her self her not in her aunt body looking down at everything and that the man in front of her looked identical to Athrun.

"Do you remember our first time?" He suddenly said pausing for a moment "I hope you can remember it" he said after with a sad tone in his voice.

Cagalli face instantly turned a very bright red that could out do any red fruit or vegetable or even a traffic light at the same time she was puzzled by his expression.

Why would her aunt ever forget her first time especially with the man she loved so why would he feel sad shouldn't he know that too after all he new her aunt loved him.

As she thought about that Cagalli suddenly started thinking did her aunt and the knight ever get that far in their relationship. She didn't now after all well she hadn't had a dream of it ever which Cagalli didn't even know weather she was glad she didn't, since a part of kind of wanted to because of the knight looking like Athrun.

Cagalli suddenly shook her head trying to rid her mind of these very well unlady like thought.

But before she could even rid the thoughts a flash of memories came to her mind suddenly reminding her of those thoughts that where exactly the same and was vivid.

Cagalli came out of the flash of memories her eyes widen in a semi surprise or puzzled expression.

Wondering how the hell did she have a flashback of memories if she could call it that in a dream, especially when she did not know anything of it. If she were to be in her aunt mind then she would more likely remember. But she wasn't so why did that flash of memories approach her mind and why did the man in front think her aunt would ever forget something like that.

"Why did you say you hope I remember" Cagalli suddenly asked not knowing she had said it with a hint red still on her cheeks.

A smile appeared on his lips that Cagalli could not exactly read "I said that because It's the only way I could think of that we never dreamed of that I am hoping could flood back to you" He replied.

He gazed how at Cagalli softly with a smile still on his lips as Cagalli looked at him with confusion not having any idea of what he meant.

"Cagalli" he said pausing for a second before continuing to his sentence "It me Athrun I am also Alex, I am the Knight. The knight you have been dreaming about which would make you my princess. Cagalli your not just the great really great niece of the princess your also the recarnation of her because of the stone of promises" He continued to say.

Cagalli eyes widen remembering what she had saw and suddenly flood of memories came back to her, memories of things she had not dreamed or read of in her aunt dairy.

"I do know it's unbelievable that it impossible, I thought that at first when I discovered it but it is" Athrun continued to speak as memories pass through Cagalli mind.

Memories of the time they had spent together since they met that Cagalli did not dream or read in the dairy of.

As memories rush through her mind she begun to accept she was her aunt, that she was a complete replica of her from her looks and personality every detail.

As it would explain why she and Athrun looked identical to them that they could even count as their twin.

It would also explain why both she and Athrun had been dreaming as them and that it was identical to what happened in the dairy.

As these memories pass through their mind her eyes closed for a moment.

End of dream

Cagalli opened her eyes to find pair of eyes staring down at her the eyes where a striking green that Cagalli recognised instantly.

Athrun was kneeled down next to the bed Cagalli was laying in as soon as Athrun saw her open her eyes he had had gotten of his chair and rush to her.

"Athrun" she said softly.

Athrun smiled at her "yes Cagalli" he asked.

A smile crept on her lips "I remember" she suddenly said a smile on her lips.

She was glad now that she understand, why she dreamed of, been her aunt why she looked identical to her aunt to.

It was strange and impossible but then some people say that miracles don't happen when they actually do. So if that was suppose be impossible but it turned out possible well then should magic be possible too. Especially when love concerned in it now that Cagalli understood the reason why she had also discovered something else or shall she say realize.

"I am glad" he replied smiling at her happily.

"This is kind of strange now that I now the reason why I have been dreaming of my aunts past and that I was her all the way through" Cagalli suddenly said sitting up and realizing that they where still in the school medical office at the same thinking or this other something else.

"Yeah I now what you mean but then I am not related to the knight. Thought I guess I found that strange so I looked up on him and found out about a stone he had journeyed to find, and then last night I dreamed of that certain scene with the stone in it, that helped me realize who I was and my pasted life but then it helped realize something else" Athrun suddenly said a softly

Athrun then suddenly took Cagalli hand in his that reminded both of them of a certain scene in their dreams, or shall they now call it their past life as the princess and Knight.

"Cagalli now that we know who we really are and of our past and all this maybe still very confusing to us. However I really wanted to know where I stand in your life now even thought we are still confused about our relationship in the past life of ours I know I am and I am pretty sure you do" Athrun asked holding her hand and gazing at her.

"Athrun" Cagalli whispered"

"But there one thing I now and that I am still in love no wait that I have fallen in love with you over again. In another body and another time from the very first time I met you when we where 11 and I new from the start that we where destined for each like in the past when I first met you before" Athrun begun to say a smile on his lips "Actually to tell you the truth from the very first meeting the 2nd time I somehow felt that I new you already. Like from somewhere in the past but then after I never thought about it. Well that was until now after all I know the reason why I fell in love with you so from our first meeting in another time line and that I somehow new you because I know now that we are destined together from the start and I hope you still feel the same way or a least fallen for me again" Athrun said finishing his very long devotion of love Athrun still holding her hand.

Cagalli smiled at him her golden orbs glowed in happiness "You idiot of course I do of course I still feel the same way or I have simply fallen in love with you again truthfully I had the same feeling you had for me since we where eleven too" She replied suddenly taking her hand away from his then suddenly jumping out of bed embracing Athrun making him fall back.

Athrun smiled in the embrace his eyes shown with happiness "I am glad you still do" he said embracing her tightly.

"And if you think about it Athrun if I didn't love you at all then you in the past and just now saying you new we where destined to be together. Then I Don't think I would even be sitting here with you or the play would of happened" Cagalli replied breaking the embrace smile curved her lips.

"Your right Cagalli and even though we haven't completely gained all memories and it has been so long. We could always start again and now that we have less problems ruining it for us we can start dating properly too with no more complication and if this they wont be as bad as out past life's one" Athrun agreed smiling in the embrace holding her tightly.

Cagalli smiled and embraced him back tighter "Yeah your right" she replied.

Both been happy been in each arms not as friends anymore but more then that. Both Cagalli and Athrun was happy that there was a reason why they both dreamed the same and equally happy of the reason and what had brought them here now as them self's and their past self's the Knight and the princess.

As the knight and the princess they where both glad be together again especially after what happened to them and losing each other. But as the present them they where both glad that that they could tell each other their feeling, and that they had this chance. And that their past self where meant to be with each other or they wouldn't even be here embracing each other or given a chance to start a loving relationship as their present self's.

Breaking the embrace with Athrun still on the floor on his back and Cagalli lean over him they both gazed into each other eyes a smile engraved on their lips.

"Can I kiss you?" Athrun suddenly asked gazing into her eyes.

Cagalli cheeks redden at his request all she could do was nod in reply.

Athrun smiled at her softly and then lean closure to her face as their eyes closed seconds later their lips met in a simply yet sweet passionate lip lock which reminded Cagalli of kisses they shared as the knight and the princess but this one was much more better.

"That was nice" Cagalli suddenly sighed out when Athrun broke from the kiss.

Athrun chuckled at her "Indeed it was" he replied smiling at her.

Cagalli cheeks redden once again since she only just realized what she had said out loud.

Athrun smiled and then looked down at her lips wanting to kiss her again.

Suddenly he placed his arm around Cagalli waist and rolled her over so that now he was above Cagalli.

Cagalli eyes widen "wha…" she was about to say but Athrun had lean in placing his lips on her own again kissing her passionately and deeply.

Cagalli kissed him back wrapping her arms around his shoulder moment later they broke from the kiss.

"What was that for?" Cagalli asked out of breath.

"I don't know I just had to. You could say it was something I needed to do as the knight to rekindle my memories" Athrun replied smiling down at her he really didn't now why except he new he wanted to for nor reason it was a urge.

Cagalli smiled at him and was going to say something but the door suddenly opened.

"Athrun what are you doing to my sister" They both suddenly heard a voice say with a cold and protective tone, making Athrun jump of Cagalli quickly both getting up on their feet.

There stood Kira with an angry and over protective big brother expression on his face "we didn't do anything" Athrun quickly replied not wanting to be beaten to a bulk by his best friend and his now girlfriend brother not to mention twin.

"Nothing you say leaning over my sister in that manner is nothing" Kira said his expression getting angrier.

Cagalli was about to say something to her brother but then he suddenly burst out in laughter.

"You should of seen your faces" Kira said laughing his head off "and I cant believe it took you two that long to declare your love for each other" he continued to say laughing.

Both Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other then looked at Kira watching him laughing his head off.

"And I thought you where going to murder Athrun" Cagalli said suddenly.

Kira Laughter had died down "Your right I would but then it no crime if you kiss since you're a couple now. However if Athrun where to ever hurt you Cagalli or try anything without permission then I can promise that I won't be joking then" Kira said seriously "So My friend you be warned don't you dare hurt my sister" Kira continued to say but only to Athrun with a intimidating look in his face that told both Athrun and Cagalli that he meant what every word.

Athrun smiled at his friend "Kira you should now that I will never hurt your sister ever in any way and in fact I can promise you that" he told him he then looked at Cagalli and took her hand suddenly into his.

Then he dived into his pockets and took something out familiar to Cagalli whose mouth was opened up in surprise.

"How did you get that," she asked.

Athrun smiled at her "well I took a walk a few days ago and I was looking at a Jewellery store and when I saw it I wanted to buy it for you. And since I new it was one of kind so I brought it with hope for our future hoping to summon the courage to tell you how I feel. But when I brought it I didn't realize that was the ring with the stone on it as I brought before I found out last night and I was shocked to find out how it showed up but then anything possible now almost." Athrun spoke to her pausing for a moment while Kira stood there his eyes widen at what his friend was about to say.

"And well right now I was thinking it was the right time to ask you so Cagalli Hibbiki with this ring I promise I will never ever hurt you in anyway and I Athrun Zala wants to now if you do me the honour of been mine forever" Athrun suddenly finished.

Both Twins eyes widen in surprise "Wait a sec Athrun you too are young to even marry" Kira suddenly said.

Athrun smiled "Yes But I and Cagalli don't have to marry so soon we could always wait till we ready you could call it a long engagement" Athrun replied.

Suddenly a smile appeared on Cagalli lips, Cagalli understood this she new this was a way of securing his love for her to prove to Kira that he meant his words also. But not just that but a way of saying how he loved her and that he meant it to her. And that he new their love will last for eternity since they where destined for each other, as if they where not then they would of never been kissing earlier.

Suddenly Cagalli head moved up and down Athrun and Kira eyes widen but Kira was in shock and Athrun was in happiness with a sparkle in them.

Smiling Athrun took her left hand and then he slipped it on her 3rd finger he then gazed at her lovingly he would of kissed her but Kira was in the room so he turned to Kira and said "I hope you can truest your sister with me now?".

Kira stood there still in a little shock but then his face soften as he looked at his sister and his best friend. At first he thought Athrun proposing just when they had just gotten together not knowing of their pasted life connection was way to quick, but then when he saw them gazing lovingly at each other which was clearly shown on his face and reminded of him Lacus he didn't mind as long as Athrun kept his promise.

A smiled graced the male twins face "I can" He replied simply while Athrun smiled and placed his hand out to shake. Knowing his best friend accepted his vows.

Kira took his best friend hand and shook it while his sister smile upon them both "But then how are you going to tell our parents" Kira suddenly asked.

Athrun laughed replying "You don't have to worry about that Kira since you know my parent loves Cagalli to bits after all they do always say to everyone they wished that Cagalli was their daughter in law or my girlfriend".

Kira laughed to knowing Athrun was right since Lenore and Patrick would always asked him to try stitched up them together.

"And My dear brother you also now Mother and father love Athrun like there own 2nd son and that they feel the same way as Athrun parents too.

Kira smiled at his sister "Yeah your right anyway I haven't congratulated you to yet so congratulation" Kira said suddenly embracing a brotherly embrace with his sister.

"Thanks Kira" she said embracing him while Athrun smiled at them.

"Anyway I think I better get going now Lacus waiting for me and well I have some good news for her and the others so I see you guys later" Kira said after the embrace.

He then made his way out of the medical office while his sibling and her now fiancé watched him walk out.

Once Kira was out the room Athrun had suddenly placed his arm around Cagalli waist and pulled her in so that she was very close to his face and said "Now that Kira is no longer in the room I can do this" before placing his lips on her the third time of the day.

Kissing her with so much love and passion now knowing that they could finally be together in this life.

The end

Well that's the end of this fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it hopefully. I would like to thank all my readers now and instead thanking by writing all your profile names. I just give a big "thanks" to all instead since I know I wont accidentally leave people out so Thanks very much for reading everyone.


End file.
